A Beautiful Soul
by ItaxKagxSas Fan
Summary: This story has been adopted by AlrightAI!
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto! If I did Kikyo and Sakura would be shown for the true sluts they are and Kagome would be with Itachi, Sasuke, Gaara, and Deidara. ^^**

**AN: This is my first story and I hope you like it!**

**Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke, NarutoxHinata, MirokuxSango, SesshomaruxRin (Up for change)**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons(Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Prolouge:Best Friends Forever

It was a beautiful day in Konoha for most. Sunshine, birds singing and laughing children. Unfortunately two little girls about 4 were being terrorized by two slightly younger girls. ''Look at how stupid they look Kiki-Chan.'' Said a girl that had bright bubblegum pink hair. ''I know Saku-Chan and they're ugly too.'' Said a girl with black hair and black eyes.

The oldest girl there was glaring at the two while the younger one had tears in her eyes. ''At least we don't have freakish pink hair or ugly black eyes. ''The older one said. The two mean girls gasped at what she said and was about to beat the girls up when a cool voice asked, ''What are you two doing to those girls?'' The girls all turned to see a girl older than them by about a month or had waist length silky black hair and enchanting blue eyes with silver specks.

''Who are you?'' The black eyed girl asked. The blue eyed girl smirked slightly and said, ''I'm Kagome Taisho, younger sister of Sesshomaru and Inuyasha of the Taisho clan. And you are?'' The mean girls eyes widened. She was the Taisho girl? The first girl born into their clan for nearly a thousand years? It was pretty obvious now that they looked at her with the jagged silver markings on her cheeks that were outlined in icey blue and the icey blue moon on her forehead.

''I'm Kikyo Yariman and she's Sakura Haruno. Those two wimpy girls over there are Hinata Hyuuga and Sango Takahashi. We were just showing them that these swings were ours.'' The black eyed girl now known as Kikyo said snobbishly. If Kikyo and Saukra's mothers found out they were friends with the Taisho girl they would be praised for life!

Kagome looked over at the two girls, one eyeing her warily and the other nervously looking at her. The one eyeing her was about two inches shorter than she was and had long almost black brown hair with green eyes. The other girl had dark purple hair and white eyes. _'Sango Takahashi, heiress to the Takahashi clan, older sister to Kohaku, and daughter of Kema and Hitoshi .And Hinata Hyuuga heiress to the Hyuuga clan, older sister to Hanabi, cousin to Neji, and oldest daughter of Hiashi.'_ The beautiful little girl thought.

''Uh huh, well I'm guessing these two were swinging and you decided to be spoiled brats and be mean to them.'' Kagome said with a blank look. Kikyo and Sakura looked at her with shock that soon turned into rage. ''WE ARE NOT SPOILED BRATS!'' The two brats yelled in unison. ''Whatever.'' Kagome said while walking up to the other two girls. ''Hi I'm Kagome, wanna be friends?'' She asked with a kind smile.

Sango smiled at her and nodded, Hinata smiled somewhat nervously and stuttered, ''S-s-sure Kagome-Sama.'' Kagome looked at the smaller girl and said, ''No need for honorifics we're friends.'' This time Sango jumped on her with a fierce hug. ''I like you! Do you wanna get some lunch?''Sango asked cheerily. Kagome smiled and politely declined.''I'm sorry, but my anikis and I are supposed to spar in a few minutes, how about tomorrow?Meet you and Hinata at Ichiraku?''

Sango nodded enthusiastically and Hinata also nodded. Kikyo and Sakura had watched the exchange with anger, shock, and jealousy. _'How could she pick those two over us?'_ They thought in unison. They were the most beautiful girls in Konoha! Second only to the magnificent Mikoto Uchiha and Izayoi Taisho. ''Can we come too?'' Sakura asked with a sickly sweet voice. Kagome turned towards her and promptly said, ''Maybe if you weren't so mean and bratty.''

She left and soon Sango and Hinata did too, leaving the two younger girls alone in the park.

**The Next Day At Ichiraku**

Hinata Hyuuga was currently sitting next to Sango and Neji who had been ordered to watch the Hyuuga heiress today. _'Who exactly are they waiting for?I could be training right now.'_ Neji thought in annoyance. He soon saw a little girl a bit older than Sango and Hinata with his best friend Sesshomaru.

''Sessomaru, what are you doing here?'' Neji asked in and Kagome walked over to them and sat down.''I came to take my Imouto to meet your cousin and Miss Takahashi today.'' He said with his usual emotionless tone. Neji looked at the tall little girl and asked, ''She's your sister?'' Kagome barely looked like Sesshomaru except the markings somewhat. ''Yes, and from the look of your face you're probably wondering why we don't look alike. Simple, she got our mother's looks.''

Neji nodded and looked over to where the three girls were talking happily with eachother. ''So what do you want to eat, Sango?'' Kagome asked. Sango then started to say what she liked and the three girls went back and forth.

_'Girls are so weird.'_ Thought Sesshomaru and Neji.

Soon the three girls had to part ways, but before they left, Sango proudly proclaimed, ''This marks the begining of the KagSanHina friendship!'' The other two girls smiled in amusement and agreed. ''We'll be best friends forever!'' Sango said in a cheery tone.''On ninja honor.''Kagome said with a smirk. ''Through thick and thin.'' Hinata said shyly.''Forever and ever.''They said in unison.

**A Year Later At the Academy**

It had been nearly a whole year since Kagome, Sango, and Hinata had met eachother and true to their oath they were the best of friends. They were now of age to enter the academy and it was crowded with different clans and families. ''Oh I can't believe my last baby is entering the academy!'' Izayoi pouted with her arms crossed and her mate/husband Inutaisho laughed. ''Relax dear, it's not like she is getting married.''

Izayoi mumbled a bit before fiercely hugging Kagome. ''Do your best and have fun. Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, make sure she does okay.'' Inutaisho told his older children. Sesshomaru gave a curt nod and Inuyasha said, ''No problem pops, Kaggie will be just fine with us.''

Hinata was currently being told by her father, ''Make the Hyuuga clan proud and make sure those **Uchiha** don't stand you up.'' Hiashi said gruffly and Hinata bowed her head submissively. Soon the parents all left and the children went to their classrooms. Sango ended up sitting next to a boy with a black dragon tail and Hinata sat by a boy with red markings on his on the other hand, was sitting between to boys that looked like twins.

They were both kind of cute she noticed. Soon the teacher came in and Kagome turned ahead to pay attention.

**At Lunch Kagome's POV**

I was currently on my way outside to sit with my friends, when I ran into one of the boys I sat by. We collided into eachother and the boy said, ''Sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going. I'm Itachi Uchiha, what's your name?'' Itachi asked with a small smile. Kagome smiled back and said, ''I'm Kagome Taisho... do you wanna eat lunch with me and my friends?'' He looked at her and asked, ''Can my brother come too?'' She nodded happily and he went to find his brother.

''Sasuke, we're eating with a new friend of mine.'' Itachi said. Sasuke looked at his twin. ''Is it a fan girl?'' Sasuke asked hesitantly and Itachi chuckled lightly. ''No, she seems like the exact opposite and from her markings I would guess she's from the Taisho clan.'' Sasuke's eyes widened at that. The Taisho clan? Their father had mentioned that clan before and said that he might set up an arranged marriage with the daughter of the head.

''Let's go.'' Itachi said while grabbing his twin's hand. The two boys calmly walked outside and saw Kagome and her friends eating with eachother. ''Hey guys!Glad you could make it.'' Kagome said and looked at Sasuke. ''That's your brother right, Sasuke was it?'' She asked with a slight smile on her face. Sasuke nodded and blushed almost unnoticeably. _'She's really cute.'_

While everyone else was talking with eachother, Kagome noticed a little blonde boy sitting on a swing alone. She ran up to him and said, ''Hi,I'm Kagome do you wanna be friends?'' The little blonde boy looked surprised and warily asked, ''Are you just going to trick me?'' Kagome shook her head no and hugged him. ''If you want we can be the best of friends!'' She offered happily. He smiled and hugged her back. ''I'm Naruto Uzumaki, and I'm gonna be the next Hokage!''

She grinned and agreed with him. _'I can't believe I've made so many new friends.'_ She thought with a thoughtful look. Naruto met her brothers and friends and at the end of the day each of them thought,_ 'We'll always be friends.'_

**AN: Wow I didn't know I had it in me! Next chapter will be a time skip to where the anime begins and I'll have team assignments. I might have the next chapter up today or next week, depends when I have to leave to go see my grandma. Peace and tell me what other pairings you would like to see. Here's who is available.**

**Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru**

**Neji**

**Temari**

**Gaara**

**Kankuro**

**Shino**

**Shikamaru**

**Ino**

**Chouji**

**Kakashi**

**And anyone else you can think next time!**


	2. Chapter 1:Team Assignments

**Disclaimer:Me no own Inuyasha or Kikyo and Sakura MWAHAHAHA!**

**AN:Yay Chapter 2! Yes I got to update twice in one day and I have no reviews but oh well!Not all stories get reviewed the first time they're up.**

**Pairings:ItachixKagomexSasuke,NarutoxHinata,MirokuxSango,SesshomaruxRin**

**Warnings:Language,powerful Kagome,Kikyo and Sakura bashing,eventual lemons(Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre,or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 1:Team Assignments

''I got you Naruto!''A little boy with a helmet thing on his head shouted before tripping in a sheet.''Uh what are you doing?''Naruto asked with a amused look.''That was a slick move and that's why I respect you boss.''Konohamaru(sp?) looked confused and said,''I didn't do anything.''Konohamaru was just about to retort when a beautiful girl came up towards them.''Hi Nar-Chan,Kono-Chan.''She said with a small smile.

The two boys immediatly brightned and Naruto said,''Hey Kag-Chan what's up?''Kagome smiled at the hyperactive boy and said,''We are supposed to be at the orientation.''Naruto's eyes widened in recognization.''Man we're gonna be late!''He grabbed Kagome's hand and started to drag her but not before ruffling Konohamaru's head.

In a bright pink bedroom**(AN:I'm changing the colors and some styles)**was a girl with bubblegum pink hair and wearing a bright pink dress with forest green shorts was currently tying a hitai-ate on her weirdly shaped head and winked in the mirror._''Sakura,Kikyo's waiting for you downstairs,hurry up!''_ Sakura got an annoyed expression on her face and yelled,''I know I'm on my way out!''

_**'Cha how long am I going to be treated like a kid,I'm the best kunoichi in my class along with Kikyo cha!'**_ Inner Sakura ranted soon went down and saw her cousin Kikyo wearing an almost exact replica of her outfit except with baby blue soon left Sakura's house and were walking down the street.''We're not little academy students anymore huh?''Sakura asked her cousin.

Kikyo shook her head and stated proudly,''We're Kikyo Yariman and Sakura Haruno,kunoichi's in training!''They continued to walk down the street when they saw a girl with blonde hair and slightly tanned skin walk out of a looked at them and smirked.''Good morning Sakura,Kikyo.'' They smirked back and said,''Good morning Ino.''The three girls started walking by eachother and Ino said, ''I'm surprised they actually let you two graduate it must be like a miracle to you.''

Sakura sniffed arrogantly and said,''That's history we're equals won't be losing to you any more.''Then the two cousins started walking faster which was soon followed by the blonde untill they were in an all out race.

In a room full of different children,Naruto was laying his head on a desk when a boy with spikey hair walked in.''What are you doing here Naruto?Only graduates can be here.''He teased knew that Naruto used to be the dead last till Sesshomaru and Kagome started training him.''Hahaha Shikamaru very funny.''He said while sticking his tongue out at at a higher desk,Hinata Hyuuga was looking at Naruto with a blush on her face.

Soon,the cousins and blonde entered the room loudly and shouted,''I'm first!''After that all three were panting from exhaustion.''I win again.''Ino said with a smug grin and Kikyo protested,''Ha yeah right,we were at least a tenth of an inch ahead of you Ino-pig.''The two continued to argue and Kagome looked up from her conversation with Itachi.''They are so annoying.''She sighed looked up and giggled and skipped over to where Kagome,Naruto,Sasuke,and Itachi were sitting.

She pushed Naruto and Kagome out of the way and said,''Hi Sasuke,can me and Kikyo sit next to you?''Sasuke glared at her while Itachi helped Kagome and Naruto up.'' if you hadn't been like that to my friends you could have had a chance.'' Ino ran up and said,''Back off forehead I'm sitting next to Sasuke!''Soon,there was a crowd of fighting fan girls wanting to sit next to the Uchiha one had noticed till now but most of the boys were arguing over Kagome too.

Naruto hopped up onto the desk in front of Sasuke and happily said,''Geez,Sasuke,I'm sure glad I don't have fan girls like yours!And will all of you back off me little sister!''Naruto got an annoyed look when he saw them arguing over the girl he considered his sister.''Naruto!Get away from Sasuke!''Sakura said in anger while Kikyo was glaring at Kagome for getting all the attention from the boys.

''This is great!''A boy said from infront of Naruto and hit slow motion Naruto went foward and the fan girls gasped in horror then sighed in relief when a red hitai-ate was placed between looked up and practically jumped Kagome in a hug.''Thank you,thank you,thank you!There's no way in hell I would ever want to kiss Teme1!''Naruto exclaimed and shyly thought,_'I want my first kiss to be with Hinata.'_

Kagome pulled the hitai-ate away from them and tied it around her neck with grace that had alot of boys with hearts in their everything calmed down and Iruka came in.''Well,if you are here that means you've become will be placed into three man squads except for one which the Hokage asked to be placed with 5.''Ino and Sakura perked up at this.''Someone will be placed with Sasuke or Itachi.''Ino said dreamily.

Inner Sakura was having a fit._'Groups of three except one squad.'_ Sasuke glanced over at Kagome who was looking outside at the clouds and blushed._'I want to be with Hina-Chan,Kag-Chan, Rin-Chan,or San-Chan!Anyone but Teme1 or Teme2!'_ Naruto thought.''We want the squads to be balanced and I have to say we did a good job.''Iruka started reading the squads.

'"Team 1:Houjo Namara,Ayumi Chiten,and Eri Mangolon. Team 2:Naraku Onigumo,Muso Onigumo,and Yuka Koichii.''He kept going on until he finally reached team 7. ''Team 7:Naruto Uzumaki,''Iruka said while Naruto looked up.''Sakura Haruno,''Sakura's head fell at this while Sasuke shot Naruto a sympathetic look.''Sasuke Uchiha,''It was Naruto's turn to look at Sasuke sympathetically.''Itachi Uchiha,''The twins looked at eachother hesitantly wondering who the last member was.''And Kagome Taisho your jounin will be Kakashi Hatake.''

Naruto cheered happily at this while Sakura groaned,and the other three either smiled slightly or smirk.

''But Iruka-Sensei!Why do I have to be with Naruto and Kagome?''Sakura asked in glared right back and said,''Between the three of them,Itachi,Sasuke,and Kagome got the top scores with Naruto in a close second while you got the lowest.''He explained while everyone laughed or smirked.

Eventually the jounins came and picked up their teams until only team 7 was left.''Where is he?''Sakura asked in was currently putting an eraser between the door and the frame.''I'm gonna play a trick on our sensei for being late.''He grinned and Sasuke rolled his eyes.''Do you honestly think that will work dobe?''Itachi asked and Naruto rounded on him.''Watch it Teme2 Iruka-Sensei said that I was second best in class behind the three of you!''

''Exactly _behind_ us.''Itachi smirked at Naruto's angry popped his head through the door and the eraser fell on his laughed while Kagome raised an eyebrow._'He fell for that on purpose.'_ She thought,not knowing Itachi was thinking the same thing.''My first impression of you guys is...I I hate you. Meet me on the roof.''He said and disappeared in a swirl of disappeared in a swirl of smoke and Kagome disappeared in a flurry of white petals with blood red spots on them.

Sasuke and Naruto meerly flipped out the window while Sakura took the were soon all sitting on the wall when Kakashi started.''Okay,let's start off with everyone your likes, dislikes,hobbies,dreams whatever.''Sakura asked him to deminstrate.''I'm Kakashi,things I like and things I hate... I don't feel like telling you,dreams... never thought about it, as for my hobbies...I have lots of hobbies.''Everyone sweatdropped at this._'All we learned was his name!'_ Sakura thought in anger and annoyance.

''You first pinkie.''Kakashi said and Sakura gasped in anger.''I'm Sakura Haruno I like,''She looked dreamily at Sasuke and Itachi.''My hobbies are.''She blushed this time.''My dreams for the future are...'' She started to giggle madly while still staring.''And what do you hate?''She immediatley glared and said,''Naruto and Kagome!''Kakshi sighed.

''Blondie you next.''Kakashi said with that same bored look in his eye.

''I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like eating different kinds of ramen and comparing them and I like hanging out with Kaggie-Chan and Sesshy-Oniisan and Inu-Oniisan! I hate waiting the three minutes it takes to cook ramen**(AN:I hate that too! Whenever I'm starving it seems longer)** and I hate when Sasuke-Teme and Itachi-Teme tease me or when someone hits on Kagome.''Kakashi rose an eyebrow at that even though you couldn't see it.

''I'm Itachi Uchiha,older twin brother to Sasuke. I dislike alot of things and I like training,''Itachi began and mentally added,_'And Kagome.'_ ''I only have one ambition in life and I **will** fullfill it.''He finished.

_'He must mean marrying Kagome from the way he kept glancing at her.'_ Kakashi thought with an observing look.

''I'm Sasuke Uchiha,younger twin brother to him I dislike alot of things,'' Sasuke said and thought,_'Except Kagome.'_ ''And I like to train and I like tomatoes.I have the same ambition as Itachi.'' Sasuke finished and Itachi glared at both knew about how the other liked Kagome and they were determined to make her theirs.''Your last.''Kakashi pointed to Kagome.

''I'm Kagome Taisho.I like training,my aniki's,Naruto,Tachi,Sas,San-Chan,Hina-Chan,and Rin-Chan. I **hate** fan girls and fan boys.I don't dream much and I have different hobbies.''She said never taking her eyes off the clouds._'So let's see I have a fangirl,a ramen fanatic,two brothers who like the same girl,and the Taisho girl.'_

''Tomorrow we will be doing a survival test.I advise you don't eat unless you want to throw up.''Kakashi said before using the Body Flicker left to go home to their families(Or in Naruto's case his adoptive family)._'I wonder what will happen next.'_ Kakashi thought while walking down the street.

**AN:Well,that is Chapter 1 of my story and I hope you've liked everything so far remeber,send in votes for pairings except for Itachi, Kagome, Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto, Sango, and Miroku.**


	3. Chapter 2:Pass or Fail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto *sobs and wails***

**AN: Hello! I would like to dedicate this Chapter to my first ever reviewer Lisa! Thank you for the review and I hope you like this chapter! I'm sorry if some of the words are missing it's the damn system that takes some out once again sorry! I would also like to say sorry if it's crappy grammer the only time I really have to write is at night when my little sisters are asleep so I don't have to watch them. Sorry!**

**Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke, NarutoxHinata, MirokuxSango**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 2:Pass or Fail

Kagome had woken up at four A.M. as always and was currently training with her brother Sesshomaru in the clan's training grounds. ''So what exactly do you think your test is?'' Seshomaru asked as he used his poison whip on her.

She deflected it with her sword Seishi Kakushi Ken. It was a giant blade easily as big as Inuyasha's Tetsuagai, if not bigger. The blade was a shiny silver that looked white at certain angles, and it's hilt was pure black with a red cherry blossom pattern going from the bottom which had a silver crescent moon for their clan.

''Come on Aniki, I know you can do better than that.'' Kagome smirked lightly when he growled at her warningly. ''Watch it Imouto you may be almost a genin but I'm still a chunin.''

Kagome grinned viciously and said smugly, ''If my vision's right,my squad won't be genin for long,and neither will my friends.''

Sesshomaru rose an eyebrow at this and was about to retort when their mother called out, ''Sessomaru, Kagome, come and eat breakfast!''

The two siblings were already infront of her by the time she got the last word out. Izayoi huffed at them in amusement and told them to come inside. _'I wonder if Tachi, Sas, or Naru will fall for the 'advise' Kakashi gave us.'_ Kagome thought while putting a chocolate chip pancake in her mouth. **(AN:I know that dogs can't eat chocolate,but they're not fully dogs!)**

When Kagome got to the place they were supposed to meet, she saw that she was the first one there, so she started to meditate. She soon smelt Itachi and Sasuke come closer,and opened an eye in greeting, and they nodded back. Soon enough, Sakura came. ''Sasuke! How are you doing this morning, and why are you so close to that bitch?'' Sakura screeched in anger then stared at Sasuke.

Kagome opened one eye again. ''A bitch is a dog, dogs bark, bark is on trees,trees are apart of nature, and nature is beautiful. Thanks for the compliment Sakura.''

Sakura opened her mouth to scream at Kagome to get away from Sasuke when Naruto came up. ''Where were you! You're fifteen minutes late!'' Sakura started to rant at Naruto.

Naruto rolled his eyes at the bossy pink haired girl and calmly stated, ''I forgot to do something, and it took a while to do it. Besides, I don't see Kakashi-Sensei anywhere.''

Sakura just hmphed and tossed her head arrogantly. Naruto stuck his tongue out at her which resulted in Sakura chasing him around the stump for 20 minutes until she got tired. Kagome decided to meditate while everyone else went to sleep. Naruto asleep against a tree, Sakura on the floor and snoring, and Itachi and Sasuke on either side of her with their heads on her shoulders. Kagome stopped meditating after about an two hours. 20 minutes later, everyone was up. Now, Sakura and Naruto were complaining about how late their sensei was, while the other three stared at them. A few minutes later, Kakashi appeared.

''Yo.'' He said boredly.

''YOU'RE LATE!'' Sakura and Naruto shouted, while the other three glared a little.

''Well, you see, a black cat crossed my path and since I...'' Kakashi tried to explain.

''LIAR!'' Naruto and pinkie shouted again.

''Oh well.'' Kakashi said and walked to the stump and set a timer to noon, which would have been two hours later.

''Okay, it's set for noon. Your task is to take these 4 bells before noon. Those who don't have a bell will be sent back to the academy for another year, seeing as you're not good enough.'' Kakashi told them.

''HUH?'' Naruto and Sakura shouted, while Sasuke's eyes widened. Itachi and Kagome where expecting this and each knew what would happen.

''You need to attack me as if you're going to kill, or else you won't have a chance at all.''

''B-b-but we'll kill you, sensei!'' Sakura shouted.

''As if that's going to happen.'' A voice said clamly. Sakura turned to Itachi and looked at him in awe. Itachi Uchiha talked to her! _**'Cha! Of course he did, we're the prettiest and strongest genin in Konoha besides Kikyo! Cha!'**_

''You think a single genin can defeat a elite jounin like Kakashi? You're in lala land if you think that'll happen.'' Kagome stated, and Sakura sent her a glare, which she amplified to the point that Sakura looked away and a shiver went down everyone's spine.

''You'll start when I say go... GO!'' Sakura scrambled for her hiding place, while Naruto charged at Kakashi. Itachi, Kagome, and Sasuke were currently having a mental conversation. _'It's obvious that Kakashi wants us to work as a team, but I want to play with him a bit.'_ Kagome told them.

_'What's your plan Kaggie?'_ Sasuke asked, and Itachi glared at him for the nickname.

_'You two distract him, don't worry about me, I'll get those bells easily.'_ Kagome told them and they split up.

''Come fight me!'' A voice shouted, and Kakashi turned around and saw Naruto.

''You know, you are a weird kid.'' Kakashi stated while sweat dropping.

''The only thing that's weird here is your hair style!'' Naruto shouted.

Naruto did a flurry of kicks and punches, but Kakashi dodged them all. When Naruto finally got a good punch to his gut, 'Kakashi' transformed into a log. Naruto growled angerly until he saw a bell on the floor beside a tree. Without thinking, Naruto sprinted towards it in excitement. He was just about to touch the bell when he was yanked up into the tree. Dammit he was so close too!

Kakashi came into his line of view and grabbed the bell, and disappeared. Naruto just hung there in shock. Kakashi walked towards the clearing when he saw Sakura staring at Sasuke and Itachi._ 'Time for a little Genjustsu.'_

Sakura turned and could have sworn she saw Kakashi reading a orange book. She leapt into another bush,and got ready to attack Kakashi.

''Good, he didn't see me.'' She whispered to herself.

''Think again.'' Another voice said and Sakura spun around. What the hell? No one was there. Sakura looked around warily when a bush rustled from ahead of her. Out came a bloody Sasuke, with kunai all over his body.

''Sakura... help me.'' Sasuke whispered while Sakura was staring at him with tears streaming down her face. He collapsed and then she saw Itachi and Kagome kissing eachother. Sakura promptly fainted, but not before she screamed.

_'Maybe I went a little to hard on her.'_ Kakashi thought. _'Oh well.'_

_'That scream... it had to be Sakura, Kagome would never scream that shrilly, her ears must be in pain right now.'_ Itachi thought as he and Sasuke raced towards Kakashi.

''Sakura fell for that trick so easily.'' Kakashi muttered to himself and saw Sasuke and Itachi in front of him.

''We won't lose to you.'' Sasuke stated and Itachi nodded in agreement.

''Let's see if one of you gets a bell first.'' Kakashi said as he continued reading his Icha Icha Paradise.

Sasuke threw shurikens at Kakashi, but he dodged them,and he finally took his eyes off his book. Itachi threw a kunai towards some bushes and hundreds of shurikens and kunai came at Kakashi. Kakashi's visible eye widened and quickly dodged them all. Sasuke then engaged him in a taijutsu fight. Sasuke appeared behind Kakashi and swung his fist at Kakashi's head but Kakashi ducked down and Sasuke missed. Then Sasuke used his leg to kick him but Kakashi used his arms to block the hit.

Kakashi was surprised that these two kept him so busy. Then he saw what Itachi was going to do.

_'A genin like Itachi shouldn't know how to do this jutsu!'_

''Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu.'' Itachi said, ending his hands in a tiger seal. Fire came from his hands and it hit Kakashi in his face.

_Poof!_

It was another fake.

_'Damn! Where is he? Up... left... right?' _The two thought in unison.

''Below you.'' A voice said from below and two hands came out and pulled the twins into the ground.

''You're not like other academy graduates I've met.'' Kakashi stated before disappearing.

_'Now where's the other girl?'_ Kakashi thought before he heard jingling.

He snapped his head around and saw Kagome with four bells on her pointer finger.

''How did- When did-'' Kakashi stuttered in amazement. When the hell did she grab the bells?

Kagome meerly winked at him and the timer rang. Naruto was tied to the stump, Kagome was sitting on top of it with a small smirk on her face. Sakura,Itachi,and Sasuke were sitting around it. Kakashi finally came. He crossed his arms while glaring at Kagome.

''Seeing as how Kagome is the only one with a bell or bells... Well, there's no need for you guys to go back to the Academy.'' This made the five teen's ears perk up.

''You're going to be dropped from the program all together.'' Kakashi said.

''What?'' Sakura shouted with her shrill voice.

''But Kagome got the bells!'' Naruto argued.

''Yes, but in order to stay genin you needed to get the lesson, you didn't and that makes you punks.'' Kakashi explained.

Sasuke sprinted towards Kakashi.

''SASUKE!'' Sakura shouted. Everyone watched and saw Kakashi sit on Sasuke with a foot on his head.

''This is why you're punks.'' Kakashi stated.

''Are you all underestimating the power of a ninja? Huh? Why do you think you're divided into teams and undergoing training.'' Kakashi asked with a mad look on his face and glared at them.

''What's that supposed to mean?'' Sakura asked while Naruto looked curious. Kagome's smirk was wider now.

''None of you understood the answer to the test.'' Kakashi said.

''Answer?'' Naruto repeated.

''Yes, the answer that helps you pass this test. Only Sasuke, Kagome, and Itachi really got it.''

''So... what's the answer?'' Sakura asked.

Kakashi sighed.

''WHAT'S THE ANSWER DAMMIT?'' Naruto shouted.

''The answer to this test is teamwork. We were all supposed to work together to get the bells,'' Kagome started.

''Sakura, you were too busy watching Sasuke and Itachi. Naruto was to busy wanting to do it himself,'' Kagome then turned to Kakashi and said,

''The only reason I got the bells was because Itachi and Sasuke distracted you to the point you didn't notice me.''

Kakashi nodded to her in agreement.

''Hey, wait a minute, what do you mean by teamwork? There's only four bells! Even if we'd all worked together,one of us would still fail. That would only lead us to fighting eachother!'' Sakura shrieked.

''Of course! This test is purposely made to make you fight one another.'' Kakashi explained to the dumb pink haired girl.

''The test is to see if you can put aside your own interests, and successfully work together under the circumstances.'' Kagome explained slowly.

''But like Kagome said, only three of you worked together while the other two were interested in themselves. Individual work can put your team mates and comrades in danger, and get you killed. For example...'' Kakashi pulled out a kunai.

''Sakura, kill Naruto! Or Sasuke dies!'' Kakashi shouted, placing the kunai by Sasuke's neck.

''WHAT!'' The pink haired idiot and blonde prankster shouted.

''Don't you see? If a hostage is taken, you'll have to make a choice and someone will die. Being a ninja isn't a game.'' Kakashi released Sasuke and walked away towards a black stone with names on it.

''See this? See all the names carved on this stone? These are ninjas who are recognized as heroes of the village.'' Kakashi said.

''I want my name on that stone! I'll be recognized as hero!'' Naruto exclaimed before Itachi hit him on the back of his head.

''Naruto, the names on that stone aren't any normal heroes, they are DIA heoes. Death In Action.'' Kagome said sadly before giving a silent prayer to the stone.

''This is a memorial stone. My best friend's name is carved here...'' Kakashi said before turning to look at them.

''Since Kagome got the bells, I'll let you eat except Naruto for trying to sneak some food for himself. Do NOT feed him, understand?'' Then Kakashi left.

''Hehe, don't worry about me. I'll be fine, just eat your lunch.'' Naruto said, but his stomach didn't approve and growled loudly. He grinned sheepishly.

Sasuke passed out all four lunches. Kagome accepted hers with a small smile which had him blushing. Everyone except Kagome started eating. She gracefully leapt from the stump and placed the lunch on the top. She used her kunai and cut Naruto free.

"Kagome? What are you doing?'' Sakura asked in anger. Didn't that Taisho girl here what Kakashi-Sensei told them?

Kagome just handed Naruto her lunch and hugged him. Naruto asked her why she was giving it to him.

''I already ate.'' She explained and Naruto hugged her tightly, earning glares from Sasuke and Itachi.

''Here.'' The twins said while giving him their lunches.

Naruto was damn near crying at this point and thanked the 'Teme Twins'. Sakura huffed and continued to eat her lunch. Kagome smirked and called out, ''So do we pass or not Kakashi?''

Suddenly, Kakashi appeared.

''YOU GUYS!'' A scary looking Kakashi glared at them.

Sakura and Naruto's eyes were wide,and Sakura started stuttering out defenses for herself.

''...Passed.''

Naruto and Sakura looked confused so Kakashi elaborated.

''No one's ever passed my test before, a ninja must see underneath the underneath. Those who break the rules of the ninja are considered trash... but anyone who abondens their comrades and friends are considered below trash.''

''We passed!'' Naruto cheered.

''I get to stay with my Sasuke and Itachi!'' Sakura squealed in glee.

Sasuke and Itachi shuddered at the rabid fan girl and moved closer to Kagome. She smiled lightly at the two boys and kissed their cheeks. Sasuke was as red as his favorite food while Itachi was just a few shades lighter. Kakashi eventually tested their Taijutsu, Genjutsu,and Ninjustsu. Only Kagome, Itachi, and Sasuke really impressed him.**(AN:Sorry I'm just getting tired of writing fight scenes and my fingers are cramping.)**

It had taken Itachi and Sasuke only 5 minutes to hit him in taijutsu, they dispelled the genjutsu easily, and they each did their clan's favorite technique. Kagome was the most terrifying though. The speed and strength she had used in taijutsu had scared him a bit. She had used her own genjutsu on him and he screamed like a little girl when it was of her burning his Icha Icha Paridise books. It took a few minutes for her to defeat him when it came to ninjutsu, but she still did it.

_'H-how... can someone be that strong for a genin... She defeated Kakashi on her first try!'_ Sakura whimpered in her mind. _**'Cha! It doesn't matter, Itachi and Sasuke still love us more than her.'**_

_'Go sis! I need to remeber to ask you to teach me that.'_ Naruto thought with a grin.

_'That's my girl.'_ Sasuke and Itachi both thought with soft looks in their eyes.

''Okay you five, tommorow we'll have our first mission. Meet me at the bridge at 7:00.'' Kakashi said,still trying to process the fact that a genin beat him.

_'But she __**is**__ the first girl born in the Taisho clan for a millineum.'_ He reminded himself.

They nodded and he disappeared. Kagome, Naruto, Itachi, and Sasuke went to their homes together while Sakura just stood there dumbly.

''Bye Kaggie-Chan! See ya Temes!'' Naruto said before he went home. It was just the two boys and girl now.

''Well, I'll see you two tommorow.'' Kagome smiled and kissed their cheeks again.

The two brothers once again blushed, and watched their crush leave.

_'I think I'm falling in love with her.'_ They thought before heading home.

**AN:I updated! Yay for me! Thank you again Lisa! And thanks to my second and third reviewers Anonymus and xXHighlightsXx ! Sorry again if my grammers sucky. Tell me when you think that Sango, Miroku, Hinata, Neji, ect. should come back in! And I need ideas about how Itachi and Sasuke should try and win Kagome over! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 3:Travlers!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto**

**AN: Okay first off to Rachel, the only reason I write Sesshomaru and Rin is because I don't know much about Kagura or any other Naruto female. Hell, I've only seen the first 4 episodes of Naruto! Secondly, I have absolutely no fucking clue how to get a beta, so if you want to be mine PM me please! Since I have been gone for a few days and I was so excited about getting the amazing reviews from xXHiglightsXx and Lisa, I'm putting up 2 chapters.**

**Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke, NarutoxHinata, MirokuxSango, SesshomaruxRin(Up for change! Vote please!)**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons(Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 3: Journey to Wave Country

''Target in sight?''

''Point A, Sakura ready.''

''Point B, Sasuke and Itachi ready.''

''Point C, Kagome ready.''

''...I'm at point D!''

''Bit too long Naruto ...GO!'' Kakashi shouted.

5 people jumped ouy of their hiding spots towards the target. Naruto got there first.

''GOT YA!'' Naruto yelled and grabbed the feline, which started to scratch his face. ''OW! Hey watch it cat!'' He cried in pain.

The cat escaped his grasp, took one look at Kagome, and jumped in her arms.

''I swear, that damn cat has a split personality.'' Naruto grumbled with scratch marks all over his face.

''Identification?'' Kakashi asked while trying not to laugh at Naruto's face.

''Ribbon on left ear, mission complete.'' Itachi said while walking over to Kagome. He reached over and scratched the cat behind the ear while whispering, ''Good choice of character.''

"HEY!'' Naruto yelled in anger.

**At the Hokage Tower**

''Ohhhh, my little Tora! I was so worried about you! You scared mommy!'' Cried a fat woman in fancy clothing, while squishing the poor cat who was trying to get away.

_'Poor thing.'_ Everyone thought. The fancy woman paid them and quickly left with the struggling cat.

''Now, Team 7, we have a whole list of jobs for you to do. Babysitting, grocery shopping, help an elderly couple with their gar-'' The Hokage began when Naruto interrupted.

''NO! Not another boring mission! I want a better one. FInd us a better one old man.''

''NARUTO! You can't talk to the Hokag-''

''We would have to agree with Naruto.'' The three dark headed teenagers choursed. Sakura was glaring at Kagome for standing next to 'her', Sasuke and Itachi.

_'I wondered when he'd crack.'_ Kakashi thought in amusement.

''You're just rookies! Everyone starts with simple missions then work their way up!'' Iruka shouted at the blonde.

''It's not FAIR! Why do we get the shittiest jobs?'' Naruto asked loudly.

''Shut up Naruto!'' Sakura hissed as she hit Naruto on his head. Kagome glared hard at her for that.

''Naruto, everyday the village recieves requests for numerous things, from babysitting to assassination. These missions are seperated into A,B,C,and D ranking based on the difficulty. We then hand out the missions according to the ninja's rank and abilities. If the mission was a success, we recieve payment from the client. You are only genin, so D-rank missions are all you can really do.'' The Hokage explained firmly.

''...Kagome can you make me some miso ramen? I had pork yesterday so-''

''LISTEN! Sorry about that Lord Hokage.'' Kakashi said with a swift glare to Naruto.

''I would if you didn't just give out lectures! I'm not a little kid anymore dammit! Even the Teme Twins agreed with me.'' Naruto said annoyed.

The Hokage sighed in defeat.

''Alright.''

''Your damn... did you just say alright?'' Naruto asked with wide eyes.

''If you want to go on a better mission so much, I'll give you a C-rank. You'll be guarding someone. Still want it?'' Hokage asked. **(AN: I don't no his real name. Sorry!)**

''Yeah!'' Naruto shouted happily.

''Aa.''

''Hn.''

''Yes.''

''S-s-sure.'' Sakura stuttered nervously. She wasn't comfortable about going on a C-rank mission so soon, but if her Sasuke wanted to go, she would too.

''Who are we guarding? Is it a lord? A princess?'' Naruto asked excitedly.

''You can come in.'' Hokage said. An old drunken man with a sake bottle stumbled in through the door.

''What is this? They're all a bunch of bratty children. Especially the blonde with the stupid looking face and pinkie there. Is this a joke?'' The old man slurred a bit.

Naruto growled. ''What did you call me? I'll kill you!''

''We shouldn't kill the client, Naruto.'' Kagome said while touching his shoulder gently. Unfortunately, the drunkard decided to say Kagome had stupid markings. That resulted in Kagome having to hold back not only Naruto, but Itachi and Sasuke too. When she finally got them to calm down, she glared at the man.

''Be careful about what you say about me. One false move and I cut your throat. Understand?'' Kagome said in a icey voice. Everyone could have sworn they saw blue fire in her eyes.

''Y-yes.'' The client nodded with fear. Kagome turned back to her team mates, and the client saw Kakashi give him a look saying that she meant it. He gulped. The old man decided to introduce himself.

''I am the bridge builder Tazuna. I expect the best protection, even if it costs you your lives.''

30 minutes later, Kakashi and Tazuna arrived.

"COME ON, LET'S GO!'' Sakura shouted impatiently.

''I'm a travler now!'' Naruto said excitedly.

''Are you sure I'll be safe with them?'' Tazuna asked Kakashi.

''Well... I'm a Jounin if you doubt them.'' Kakashi replied with a u-eyed smile.

''Hey, don't underestimate us!'' Naruto protested.

Tazuna rolled his eyes and Naruto proclaimed, ''One day, I'm going to be Hokage, so don't get on my bad side old man.''

''Yeah right brat.'' Tazuna said sarcastically.

''Shut up! I **will** be Hokage one day. Everyone will acknowledge me!'' Naruto argued back.

''Even if you do become Hokage I won't.''

That got Naruto pissed.

''That's it you're dead!''

''Naruto don't, he's just baiting you.'' Kagome said from her place between the Uchiha twins.

''Okay Nee-chan.'' Naruto said happily.

No one really got how Kagome kept Naruto calm. For a few minutes it was calm, Naruto was practically skipping, Sakura was glaring at Kagome for having the brother's attention, Kakashi and Tazuna were talking politely, and Itachi and Sasuke were having a glaring match over Kagome's head. Sakura finally decided to break the silence.

''Kakashi-sensei? Do they have ninja's in Wave country?''

''No, not in that country. But in other countries the customs can be different, but other hidden villages exist, and so do ninjas.'' Kakashi replied.

They traveled in silence; each just keeping to their own thoughts. Kagome looked off to the side after a few minutes, and saw a puddle.

_'What the hell? It hasn't rained for a long time. There shouldn't be a puddle in this area. Unless...'_

A man emerged from the puddle and they both wrapped Kakashi in chains, and pulled hard. ''WHAT!'' The genins shouted. Kakashi was torn apart into bloody pieces. ''One down.''

''KAKASHI-SENSEI!'' Sakura cried as her teammates blocked Tazuna. ''Two down.'' A voice whispered by Naruto's ear.

''What?"

''Touch my brother and I kill you.'' Kagome said before taking care of the two ninjas. ''Wind Style: Wind Dragon Sphere **(AN:I'm making up my own jutsus, submit any that you want to see in the story! Whether they're your own or from the actual anime.)**

She thrust her hand foward,and a massive dragon came out, and blasted a sphere at the enemy ninjas. They were so surprised that someone her age could do that, they didn't move. They were knocked out cold.

''Good job.'' Kakashi said, as he walked out of the forest.

''What the? I thought they-'' Sakura started,when she saw the pile of 'flesh' turn into the tree chunk Kakashi replaced himself with.

''Are you okay, Kagome?'' Itachi asked while looking her over,

Kagome smiled lightly at the boy for worrying over her. She walked up and nuzzled her head under his chin in a show of affection. Sasuke was glaring in jealousy, Naruto and Kakashi were smirking, Sakura was also jealous, and Tazuna was just confused.

''Care to explain, Tazuna?'' Kakashi asked.

Before he could answer, one of the mist ninjas spoke up.

''How did you know we were here?''

Kagome looked over, and dryly stated, ''It hasn't rained for weeks, yet there's a puddle in the middle of a path? Obvious transformation jutsu.'' Kagome stated. Kakashi nodded in agreement, then turned to Tazuna.

''Why did you apply this mission for C-rank when it's clearly a B-rank?'' Kakashi asked seriously.

''And don't lie! Kagome's like our own blood hound!'' Naruto decided to put his two cents in, and pulled Kagome away from Itachi. **(AN: My older brothers are like this with boys that come onto me and my sisters. It's damn annoying!)**

''I say we go back, we're not qualified for this mission. Don't you agree Sasuke?'' Sakura asked hopefully. Sasuke rolled his eyes at the pink haired barbie doll.

''No way. We accepted this mission, and we're going to finish it.'' Kagome stated. Sakura glared at the taller girl** (AN:It pisses me off when someone makes Kagome super short! I know on the profile for her it says she's 5'1 but this is FANFICTION meaning nothings REAL! Okay enough of my bitching.)**

''We're genin! We're fresh out of the academy! And besides, we still need to heal Naruto.'' She said smuggly. Kakashi muttered a small agreement.

Kagome smirked, and walked over to Naruto. A red light enveloped her hands, and Naruto's hand didn't even have a scar left. Naruto then stuck a kunai in his hand, and made a blood oath to never run from battle. Kagome's eye twitched, and she hit Naruto over the head.

''Naruto! I just healed your hand dammit!''

He just grinned sheepishly while she healed his hand again. The twin brothers smiled lightly at the two Taishos. Kakashi was pondering over that red chakra.

''So, Sasuke, Itachi, what are your opinions?'' Kakashi asked his twin students.

''We both think we should continue this mission.'' They choursed in that twinish way.

Sakura mentally threw a tantrum.

"Then it's decided. We're continuing this mission.''

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''The fog is so thick here.'' Kagome said quietly. On either side of her, was an Uchiha. Like before, they were having a glaring match over her head.

''I know right!'' Naruto hollered and the driver repremended him.

''We need to be quiet. Why do you think we're not using the engine?'' He whispered in annoyance.

''How about you start explaining why ninja are after you? We have enough time.'' Kakashi politely asked the old man.

''And if you don't... well I could call on my summons.'' Kagome said off-handedly.

''I guess I don't have a choice. The man who is trying to kill me is a man named Gato.''

''You mean from Gato Transport?'' Kagome asked. When everyone looked at her, she said, ''Me and my aniki Sesshomaru used to sneak looks into the bingo book.''

''Yes, that's him. He is secretly a drug dealer who uses ninjas to take over countries. Anyone that stands in his way is killed by the ninja he controls. He controls the seas, so he controls the island. I'm building a bridge so the islands occupants can escape, and we can be free of him.'' Tazuna informed.

''That's very brave and honorable. There is nothing better you can do than serving your country.'' Kagome said, bowing her head slightly in respect. ''But why did you make this a C-rank mission?''

''My country has little money. Even our lord lives in the dumps. We can barely afford food, let alone an expensive B-rank mission. Gato has taken almost all of our money from us. If you leave me then I'll die.'' Tazuna stated. ''My daughter would be sad and my grandson would be crying for his grandfather.'' He added.

_'Dammit, now he's making me feel bad for what I said.'_ Kagome thought. Everyone else stared at the old man with sweat-drops.

''Alright, we'll stay and guard you. But munchkins,'' The genin all twitched at the nickname. ''The next challenge will be much harder.''

They soon reached shore, and they got off and thanked the driver. Kagome, for once, noticed the glaring match the two Uchiha's were having over head.

''Why are you two glaring at eachother?'' She asked with her head tilting. The two boys had to beat down the urge to blush with all their might.

''You really don't know, Nee-chan?'' Naruto started with a grin. ''The Teme Twins l-'' His mouth was promptly covered by Kakashi's.

''They just had a little arguement Kaggie.'' He said with his u-eyed smile. She shrugged her shoulders and just grabbed the two boys hands in time, they couldn't help but blush.

''Since when do you call her Kaggie?'' Naruto asked feverishly. Kakashi whispered back,

''I've known her since she was born. I used to call her that all the time and she'd giggle non stop. She was always like the little sister I never got to have.''

Naruto was surprised at this. Kakashi liked Kagome as a little sister?

''What do you think about the Teme Twins crushes on her?'' Naruto asked. Maybe him and Kakashi could plot together!

''If they hurt her, I hurt them.'' Kakashi replied with a serious look. No one hurts his little sister! And only he could tease her dammit!

''We need to keep Sakura away from them. An we need...'' Naruto and Kakashi went back and forth with plans on how to get them together, and how to keep Sakura away.

''I think they're having fun.'' Sasuke said in amusement. The two walking with him nodded and they soon saw a house in front of them.

Naruto suddenly threw a kunai at a bush. Sakura and Tazuna froze. A few seconds later, Naruto stood up.

''It was just a mouse.'' He said and Sakura bopped him.

''Stop being an idiot!'' Sakura was about to hit him again, when a hand enclosed over hers.

''Touch my brother again. I dare you.'' Kagome said with a glare. No one could see her face, but Sakura could. Kagome's eyes were turning a deep red that was the color of blood. Her canine's had grown longer and her nails grew sharp and pointy. Kagome snarled silently at Sakura and turned around looking like she did before. Sakura damn near fainted.

Naruto threw another kunai. This time it had landed above a white rabbit's head. He started saying sorry to the rabbit while the old man and Sakura yelled at him. Kagome noticed it's white fur.

_'They're only white in the winter. Shit! It's a substitution!'_ She then noticed something coming at them.

''Get down!'' She yelled and tackled Tazuna to the ground. A sword flew by just then. She looked up at the sword and knew who it was instantly.

''Zabuza Momochi,Demon of the Hidden Mist.'' Kagome said.

_'He's a demon? Is he like the Taisho's?'_ Naruto thought. He looked over at Kagome.

''You know him Nee-chan?'' Naruto asked. She nodded her head.

''Aniki and I read the bingo book,remember? He was in there.'' She replied, pinting at Zabuza.

''Look who did their research. I'm honored to be in the presence of Kakashi of the Sharingan and the first girl born to the Taisho clan in a thousand years. But, you'll have to hand over the old man.'' The Uchiha twins looked surprised and Naruto looked confused.

_'Sharingan? What the hell is that?'_ Naruto wondered.

''Everyone keep out of this. I'll fight him.'' Kakashi warned. He brought his hand up to his hitai-ate.

''I remember now. I used to stare at Kakashi's sharingan all the time when I was little.'' He looked shocked and kind of happy when she said she remembered him.

''Everyone, manji formation. Protect Tazuna.'' He brought up the hitai-ate and it showed his three tomoe sharingan.

''So, your bringing out the sharingan before the fight even starts? Don't I feel special.'' Zabuza said sarcasticly.

''Sharingan this, sharingan that! What the hell is sharingan!'' Naruto exclaimed.

''The sharingan,'' Itachi started quietly. ''Is a very powerful bloodline limit. The people that can weild it can do any ninjutsu, genjutsu and taijutsu and mirror it back at the attacker. But that isn't all.''

''You're damn right that isn't all. With the sharingan, the user can copy the smallest detail to near perfection.'' A mist was building up. It was hard to see now. Naruto finally got a glimpse at Kakashi's sharingan.

_'Hey! That looks like-'_ Naruto's thoughts were cut off from Zabuza talking.

''When I was in the assassination unit, we were ordered to kill Kakashi on sight. The man who copied over a thousand jutsu. The copy ninja.''

Naruto finished his thought.

_'That looks like a red version of Kagome's eyes.'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: My first cliffhanger! I am now considered a true writer. I redid the first and second chapters and I think I got the words back in where they cut off. Also I'm doing a kiss scene in the next chapter and I don't know who should get Kagome's first kiss! The whole Kagome's transformation/ sharingan eyes thing will be explained in next chappie. Thank you to everyone that reviewed and I still need votes on pairings! Here are the pairings that will NOT change.**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke**

**NarutoxHinata**

**SangoxMiroku**

**Now I got two reviews saying that they don't like SesshyxRin so I'm willing to change that pairing to something else send in reviews about what you wan't to change them to! **

**Sesshomaru**

**Inuyasha**

**Kakashi**

**Chouji**

**Ino**

**Gaara**

**Temari**

**Kankuro**

**Neji**

**Shino**

**Shikamaru**

**First one to review gets a picture of what Kagome looks like! (The outfit is not what she really wears, but it will be used later!) Thank you everyone!**


	5. Chapter 4:A Little Loving

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto. If I did, why the hell would I be writing fanfiction instead of real life?**

**AN: Wow! 11 reviews (As I'm typing the chapter) already? Damn, you guys are AWESOME! I have a poll up right now about who Sesshy will be with. I'm kinda wanting to pair Kakashi with Anko. Think about it! Thanks again for the reviews!**

**Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke, NarutoxHinata, MirokuxSango, SesshomaruxRin (Up for change! Vote please!)**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 4: Learning About the Taisho Clan

''Enough talk. Say goodnight old man.'' Zabuza crouched and Team 7 blocked Tazuna. Zabuza looked at the genin.

''So, you want to die first? Whatever.'' He pulled his sword out and disappeared. He was soon on the water, an arm in the air and the other in front of his mouth. The water was moving under his feet.

_'He's building up alot of chakra.'_ Kagome thought.

''Ninja Art: Hidden Mist Jutsu!'' Zabuza disappeared again and even more mist came in. Team 7 could barely see anything.

''He'll come after me first. Stay out of the fight, **all** of you.'' Kakashi ordered.

''But who is he, Kakashi-Sensei?'' Sakura asked.

''He is Zabuza Momochi of the Hidden Mist or Blood Mist Village. He was the leader of an assassination group and is a master of the 'silent killing'.'' Kagome informed.

Naruto looked at his sister. He had gone with Sesshomaru and Kagome sometimes when they'd read the bingo book, and one of the times they'd read about Zabuza. But he had no clue what this 'silent killing' was.

''It's exactly what it sounds like. Without any warning, no sound or sight, he could kill in a second. You wouldn't realize it happened until you're dead. But, if I have anything to do with it, we'll be alive.'' Kagome said with a small smirk at the end.

''I was asking Kakashi-sensei! And you can't just say you're the reason we'll live! If anyone will save us it will be Sasuke or Itachi!'' Sakura bitched at the other girl. Kagome winced and rubbed her ears.

''This isn't a time for arguing Sakura. We're shinobi. If we need to sacrifice our lives we will. Besides, an honorable death is a good way to go. I'll die if it means saving all of you.'' Kagome said softly at the end. She started to look for a figure or catch a scent. Sasuke and Itachi were doing the same thing, but completely disagreeing with Kagome.

_'Over my dead body that anyone will hurt you.'_ They thought in tune. They looked at their crush with soft looks. _'No one will ever hurt you as long as I'm around.'_

The mist was getting thicker and soon even Kagome couldn't see Kakashi.

''Kakashi-Sensei!'' Sakura cried. A voice came from the mist.

''Eight killing points.'' The voice said.

Everyone was looking around warily.

''Spine, jugular, larynx, lungs, liver, subclavian artery, kidney, and heart. Which one shall I use on you?'' It rasped. Kakashi's head was turning every which way. He formed a tiger seal. He started to build up so much chakra that the other jutsu was cancelled. The killing intent in the air was suffocating. Kagome was having a hard time not going into demon rage.

_'Not yet. They need to know first.'_ She thought while beating the inner demon down.

She put her hands on Sasuke and Itachi who were having their own inner struggles. She nuzzled their necks in comfort, but they were still struggling.

''Calm down you two! I won't let my team mates die. Trust me, I'll die before that happens.'' Kakashi said with a u-eyed grin.

''It's mean to promise something you can't keep, Kakashi.'' The voice said from behind Team 7. They saw Zabuza with his sword out and ready to strike. ''It's over.'' He said. Kakashi moved first, and struck. He thrust a kunai into Zabuza. Instead of blood coming out, it was water. Another Zabuza appeared behind Kakashi.

''Behind you!'' Naruto hollered. Kakashi turned around from the Zabuza he hit when it turned into water.

''DIE!'' Zabuza cried as he split the copy nin in half. At least he thought he did.

''The hell?'' He asked in confusion. Kakashi had desipated just like Zabuza. _'A water clone? When-'_ Zabuza thought. _'Even in the mist, he could see and copy my jutsu.'_ Metal touched his skin and he froze.

''I wouldn't move if I were you.'' Kakashi advised with a kunai to Zabuza's neck. ''You're finished.''

Sakura and Naruto were cheering for Kakashi, but the other three were still on guard. They realized it was a good idea when Zabuza chuckled darkly.

''You don't get it do you? I can't be defeated with some weak tricks. A copy cat ninja.'' He chuckled again and started speaking again. ''You're full of surprises. You made a water clone to say that speech and to throw me off, while you're off hiding and waiting to attack. But...''

''I'm not easy to trick!'' The real Zabuza came behind Kakashi and the other one became water. He almost got Kakashi with his sword, but the masked ninja ducked. He kicked Kakashi into some water quickly. Zabuza then jumped in the water. Kakashi came up coughing. He looked for Zabuza and noticed something strange.

_'Why is the water so thick?'_ He soon realized what happened, but it was too late. Zabuza activated his jutsu.

''Water Style: Water Prison Jutsu.'' A circle of water surrounded Kakashi. The silver haired man tried to break it with a kunai, but it didn't break. ''Nice try, but it won't work. It may be water, but it's stronger than steel. I'll kill you after your friends.'' Zabuza made another water clone. Naruto was shaking and Kagome was worried for her brother.

''A head band alone doesn't make you a true shinobi. If you could go through life and death situations, and you don't shit your pants, then maybe. If you're feared enough to be in my bingo book, then you might have the title. But, you brats aren't ninjas.'' The mist made Zabuza disappear.

_'Where'd he go?'_ Naruto thought. He looked around warily, and a kick sent him backwards.

''Brother!'' Kagome cried. She heard him fall and her eyes started bleeding red. She tried to control the inner demon as Sasuke tried to help Naruto. When Zabuza made Sasuke cough up blood, she snapped.

''You Son of A Bitch!'' She growled. ''Get away from my brother and my friend!'' She was just seconds away from transforming. ''You're no demon, **I** am though. I'm the monster in your head that you check under the bed for. I'm the venom in your skin.''** (AN: Whoever can guess where those two sayings came from gets the next chapter dedicated to them.)**

She was laughing darkly now. Tazuna, Kakashi, and Sakura were looking at her in surprise. If they'd thought they'd seen her mad before, she had to be royally pissed off now. Her aura was rolling off her now. What confused them though was that it was red and blue instead of one color. The blue eventually won the battle and Kagome began to transform.

Her silver and ice blue markings turned dark and more jagged looking, as well as the moon. A psychotic grin grew on her face, and her fangs grew sharper and more pointy. Her already long claws grew even more. Her hair gained a dark red sheen to it. After her transformation completed, Kagome cracked her knuckles menacingly. She noticed how Sakura was glaring at her hatefully.

_**'She's a demon! No wonder she liked hanging around with Naruto. We need to tell Kikyo this when we get home! Cha!'**_ Inner Sakura ranted excitedly. The thing that made her happier was the fact that Sasuke and Itachi saw her.

''I'll explain later Kakashi.'' He nodded in acceptance. She used a blue whip to grab Naruto and Sasuke. She looked at Zabuza who was still shell shocked. She smirked at him, showing one fang. Itachi was watching Sasuke and Naruto.

''Let's have some fun.'' She sprinted foward at the clone with a glowing blue fist. His speed was no where near her's so he was quickly defeated. She calmly walked towards the real Zabuza. ''Let my sensei go. Maybe I should kill you first.'' She said while cracking her knuckles. He sent another clone her way, and it was defeated as quickly as the last one.

''You don't get it do you?'' She vanished. Even Shisui wouldn't be able to keep up. Zabuza looked around in slight fear. He didn't notice her behind him, and was sent foward with a kick to the head. He flew towards a tree, and Kakashi was released. She was in front of Kakashi in an instant. ''Let me guess, you want to finish him off.'' She stated more than asked.

''I'll do it. Thanks Kaggie.'' He smiled at her. She nodded and went to heal Sasuke and her brother.

Zabuza went into the water with Kakashi on his tail. They both started to do the same hand signs in unison. Zabuza started panicking.

_'What's going on? How-'_

''Am I copying your jutsu?'' Kakashi finished.

_'What? Can he-'_

''Read minds?'' Zabuza glared at him.

_'I'm gonna-'_

''Kill that Son of A Bitch? Is that what you were thinking?'' Kakashi finished the hand signs. ''Water Style: Water Vortex Jutsu!'' A giant wave sent Zabuza crashing into another tree. He didn't move this time. Just when he was getting up, Kakashi had a kunai by his neck.

''How did you do that? Can you see the future?'' Zabuza asked. Kakashi pressed the kunai harder.

''Yes, and I see your death.'' Kakashi drew back his kunai. He was about to slice Zabuza's head off, when two senbon went into his neck and he went crashing to the ground. Kakashi jumped down followed by the unknown nin. Kakashi got in a defensive stance, but relaxed slightly when he saw the nin wasn't attacking. The unknown nin walked towards the body and checked the pulse. He picked up the body when Naruto called out.

''What are you doing?''

''He's a tracker nin, Naruto. He won't hurt us.'' Kakashi assured him. Naruto looks shocked.

''Let me get this straight. You, a jounin, had a hard time beating Zabuza, yet this guy kills him in **one** move and YOU AREN'T WORRIED?''

''Calm down, there are some ninja that are younger than you, but stronger than me.''

''Thank you for weakening him. I've been looking for him for a while.'' The tracker said. He vanished in a whirl of leaves, taking Zabuza's body with him. Kagome smiled over at her brother. She then walked up to Kakashi, and caught him as he was falling. Itachi and Sasuke moved to help her and grabbed his legs.

''Sasuke! Shouldn't Naruto help his sister? It just doesn't seem proper for you or your brother to help carry Kakashi.'' Sakura said snobbishly. **(AN: I'm in a Sakura bashing mode so be prepared.)**

Everyone glared at her. ''He is our sensei, if he's knocked out we'll help protect him.'' Sasuke said with a dark glare. Sakura flinched at the tone of voice but inner Sakura was saying,_** 'Cha! He's only talking like that to us because he doesn't want to show weakness out in the open! Cha!'**_

Sakura nodded mentally and Naruto shouted, ''Hurry up! Kagome's going to explain everything to us when Kakashi wakes up!''

Sakura growled at his order, but ran to catch up.

''Come, my daughter can fix you up when we get to my home.'' Tazuna said.

Soon, they arrived at Tazuna's home. They saw a woman with long hair that looked like Hinata's in coloring.

_'She reminds me of mother.'_ The twins thought in unison.

They walked into the kitchen and Tsunami greeted them. She showed them a place to put their sensei, and they laid him down. Sakura saw there were two beds, and looked at it with longing. Kagome's eyes went dull for a moment. Her admireres and her brother noticed and began to try and get her attention. She gasped all of a sudden, her eyes regaining their light and she leapt foward to hug Sasuke.

''You're okay. I saw... I mean he, you...'' Kagome stuttered while hugging him tightly. Sasuke's eyes were wide and a blush was forming on his face. Itachi, didn't care that Sasuke was getting hugged and he wasn't, he was just worried for the girl. She turned to Itachi.

''You're okay too...'' She said and hugged him as well. The three boys comforted her while Sakura stared on in jealousy.

_**'Cha! She's such a baby! You're okay, you're okay too. Please, it's not like she saw Sasuke leaving or Itachi killing the Uchiha clan!'**_ **(AN:I couldn't resist adding that.)**

''What did you see, Kagome?'' Naruto asked, forgetting that there were other people there, and listening.

Kagome looked at him and hesitantly said.

''I'll tell you when Kakashi wakes up.''

The boys nodded, and Kagome leaned her head onto Itachi's shoulder. Sasuke was glaring at his twin, when Kagome grabbed his hand, and pulled him to her side.

''I don't want either of you out of my sight for a few hours.'' She whispered into Itachi's neck. The heir blushed at the feeling of her warm breath on his neck. She noticed something was making Itachi fidget, so she leaned up to kiss his cheek. Itachi, feeling her head lift off his shoulder, looked down at the same time she leaned up.

Their lips met and they kissed.

Itachi's and Kagome's eyes were wide, Naruto was gapping in shock, Sasuke was trying to kill Itachi with his glare... and Sakura had fainted. Kagome was the first to recover, and she pulled away with a slight sound.

Tsunami came in, and said, ''Thank you, for bringing my father home.''

The conscious genin nodded to her, and she smiled in amusement.

_'I think the two dark haired boys like the dark haired girl.'_ Tsunami thought with a mental grin.

''Mom, I'm home.'' A young voice called. They turned to see a little boy, about nine, come in and smile at his grandfather. His gaze darkened when he saw the foreigners.

''Are they the people you were talking about?'' He asked pointing at them. She nodded, and he said.

''They should go home. They don't stand a chance.''

''Inari, you shouldn't say that. It's not nice.'' Tsunami scolded her son with a frown. ''They are protecting your grandfather, you should thank them.''

''Eh, it's okay. I wasn't nice to them at first either.'' Tazuna said nonchalantly.

''Gato is going to kill them. But, whatever don't listen to me.'' Inari sighed.

''That's what you think!'' Naruto exclaimed. ''I'm the best ninja on this team! No one can defeat me!'' Kagome twisted his arm to get him to calm down. ''I'm going to be the best hero ever.'' He said excitedly.

Inari's face darkened even more. ''Yeah, right. There is no such thing as a hero. That's stupid.'' He walked off, but not before saying, ''If you want to stay alive, leave.''

''Why you little-'' He started towards Inari, when Kagome pulled him back down.

''Calm down, Naruto.'' She said.

''Inari, where are you going?'' His mother asked. He turned towards her.

''I'm going to watch the ocean. Leave me alone.'' He left and Tazuna apologized. They nodded slightly in forgiveness.

Kagome looked over at Kakashi. She walked over and ran a glowing red hand over him.

''He'll be out for a few days. But, he'll be fine. I guess I'll just have to repeat my story.'' She said. The boys nodded in agreement, completely ignoring the pink haired girl.

_'I have to get Sasuke and Itachi to hate her. I know...'_ Sakura thought while going towards Kagome's bag. She opened it up, and chucked her sleep clothes and her blanket out the window.

_'They won't like her when they realize she doesn't prepare.'_ She inwardly cackled.

She grinned evilly and went downstairs.

''We're going to go train.'' Sasuke stated. Kagome tilted her head cutely, and asked, ''Do you want us to come with us?''

Sasuke shook his head and said, ''We need to do some brother bonding.''

Sakura had a plan pop into her head.

_'This'll work perfectly.'_

She ran outside a little after the twins left, and transformed into Kagome.

''Sasuke! Itachi!'' She called in a crappy imitation of Kagome's voice.

They looked over and said, ''Hi, Sakura.''

She transformed back, and in anger said, ''How did you know it was me!''

''It's simple. One, Kagome doesn't sound like that. Two, she dosn't run like that. Three, we're not stupid enough to fall for that.'' Itachi stated.

The two left, and Sakura was alone in the forest.

''I can't believe she'd honestly think that we'd believe she was Kagome.'' Itachi sighed. Sasuke snorted in agreement.

''Itachi,'' Sasuke began. The older boy looked at his twin. ''Yes?''

''What should we do about Kagome? It's obvious that we're both in love with her. So what are we going to do?'' He asked.

Itachi pondered for a moment. Yes, they were both in love with her. They couldn't help it. Ever since she was kind to them when they started the academy, they're feelings for her grew.

''We could always share.'' Itachi muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened.

''Do you think she'd go for that?'' He asked. Itachi thought for a moment.

''If she fell in love with both of us, then yes, I think she wouldn't mind us sharing.''

The brothers continued talking back and forth about Kagome until they reached Tazuna's home.

**A While Later: Night Time**

''Has anyone seen my sleep clothes or my blanket?'' Kagome asked. Sakura grinned slightly, but no one saw it.

''Sorry Nee-chan, I haven't.'' Naruto said apologeticlly.

''Did you pack them?'' Itachi asked. She nodded.

''Here,'' Sasuke said, taking one of his shirts out. ''You can wear this.''

She took the T-shirt and went to change. She came back in, and Sasuke blushed.

_'She looks good in my clothes.'_ He thought.

''You can share my blanket.'' Itachi offered. Kagome blushed this time.

_'If I share a blanket with Itachi, that means I'll be sharing the same bed with him.'_ She thought.

She hesitantly laid down with Itachi, and he pulled the blanket over them.

''Good night.'' She said to them.

''Good night.'' They answered back. Sakura was sitting there in shock.

_'How the hell did that happen? I wanted Sasuke and Itachi to __**hate**__ her. Not give her their clothes and snuggle with her!'_

She eventually went to sleep, planning for ways to make Sasuke and Itachi hate Kagome.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Chapter 5 is up and at em! Thank you for the reviews! I will probably update next week or the week after that. I'd update sooner, but I go and see my grandma every week to check up on her, and keep her company. This chapter is dedicated to xXHighlightsXx and SweetyK, thank you for your awesome reviews, and SwetyK for helping me choose who Kagome would kiss first.**

**I know I said the whole Kagome- Sharingan thing would be explained in this chapter, but I decided for it to be in the next one. If anyone can guess what Kagome's powers are and what she is I'll dedicate the next chapter to them, and decide who gets some Kagome love next.**

**Please tell me what you think about the pairings AnkoxKakashi, RinxGaara, and SesshomaruxTemari please!**

**Vote for the other characters too! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 5:Explanations

**Disclaimer: Fine I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

**AN: I loved the day I went back to school. My 4 year old cousin Shara, was dropped off at my school, and kicked this jerk from my class who is always hitting on me in the balls. Never mess with my cousin, she's registered as a lethal weapon. ^^**

**Anyway, enough of my rambling, time for chapter 5!**

**This chapter is dedicated to xXHighlightsXx for guessing where the sayings came from. (Breaking Benjamin's- Lights Out)**

**Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke, NarutoxHinata, MirokuxSango, KakashixAnko (Until everyone objects) SesshomaruxRin (Up for change! Vote please!)**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy, but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 5: Learning About the Taisho Clan (For Real This Time)

Team 7 was currently sitting around the still unconcious Kakashi. It had been two days since their fight with Zabuza... and the kiss between Itachi and Kagome. Kagome was starting to loose her temper with Sakura though. She'd figured out that Sakura was the who threw her stuff away. Now normaly she would just be annoyed, but seeing as how the blanket was from her mother, Naruto had to hold Kagome back from killing her.

Currently, Kakashi was begining to wake up. Kagome ran a glowing red hand over Kakashi, and healed all of his broken bones, but left most of the muscles to heal on their own.

''What happened? Where are we?'' Kakashi asked weakly.

''You passed out after our fight with Zabuza.'' Naruto explained. Kakashi nodded and tried to stand up. Kagome pushed him back down.

''Kakashi you still need to rest.'' She said firmly. ''I didn't fully heal your muscles, so it will take about a week to heal.'' Kakashi sighed, but nodded in defeat.

''You're awake.'' Tazuna said.

''Thank you, for bringing my father back.'' Tsunami said. Inari bowed also, a smile on his face. He and Kagome had talked the day before, and now he loved her like she was his big sister.

''Your welcome. Now, Kagome, care to explain your transformation?'' Kakashi asked with a raised brow.

''Well, first off, I need to explain my heritage.'' She began. ''The Taisho clan is much like the Inuzuka clan. The only big difference is, well, we're dog demons.'' Everyone in the room (Except Naruto and Kakashi) was shocked.

''I knew you were a demon!'' Sakura screeched. Everyone shot her a glare and told her to shut up.

''As I was saying, the Taisho clan are dog demons. We can transform into giant dogs when we reach a certain age, and we can control our inner demon most of the time. What you saw was me going into demon rage. Any questions so far?'' Kagome asked. Kakashi raised his hand.

''Does the Taisho clan have a kekkai genkai?''

Kagome smiled slightly and said.

''Yes, we have three.'' Everyone who knew what that was gapped. Even Naruto didn't know they had three.

''Our first one, is the power to copy any kekkai genkai we see. We can choose which ones we want to copy, but only if we have control over our kekkai genkai. When I first met Sasuke, Itachi, and Hinata, I accidentally copied the sharingan and byakugan.'' Itachi and Sasuke were shocked at this.

_'No wonder father wanted to set up a marriage between one of us and her.'_

''Our second kekkai genkai is... limited to certain Taishos. We can get a psycich power, like mind reading or something. Sesshomaru has control over poison, and I have precognition. I saw a man with sickly pale skin bite Sasuke on the neck, and then I saw a man with long wavy black hair controlling Itachi. That's why I was so relieved to see them by me.''

Itachi and Sasuke got soft looks in their eyes, and each wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

''Anyway, my clan's third kekkai genkai is something called Seishi's Killing Jutsu. It allows us to kill the things that take souls to the afterlife. We usually transfer that power into an object that we can slay them with. Like my sword, Seishi Kakushi Ken, is what I use to kill them. According to my father, the last person to ever use my sword was my ancestor, the only other female born to my clan.'' She looked up at them.

''But why did you have a red healing aura?'' Naruto asked curiously.

''That's the confusing part. Have you heard about mikos and the Shikon no Tama?'' She asked.

Only Kakashi, and surprisingly Tsunami and Inari, knew what that was.

''Mom used to always read me the story of the Shikon no Tama! It was about the first miko, who would purify evil demons. She herself, was a dog demon. How she got the spiritual powers was never explained. One day, a giant demon made up of smaller ones came to fight the miko. The battle lasted 7 days and 7 nights, she was starting to weaken so she grabbed the demons soul, and fused it with hers, and it created the Shikon no Tama. The Jewel is currently residing in the Yariman family. I think they're from Konoha like all of you.''

Kagome was a bit surprised. **Kikyo's** clan had the Shikon no Tama?

_'Wait, Midoriko told me how the Yariman clan had the first __**priestesses**__ while the Taisho clan had the only __**miko**__. As if they'd have enough spiritual power to keep it completely pure.'_ She thought.

''Well, you see, I got my ancestor Midoriko's spiritual power, but it was multiplied ten-fold. I need to get the Shikon back when we go home.'' Kagome said, muttering at the end.

Sakura immediately protested.

''NO WAY! THE SHIKON NO TAMA BELONGS TO KIKYO! I BET YOU'RE JUST MAKING THIS ALL UP TO LOOK COOLER!'' She screeched.

Kagome smirked evilly. ''Oh? You don't think I'm a miko?'' She went outside, and touched a tree with a glowing red finger. It turned to ash.

''A miko can purify anything, a priestess can only purify demons if they're strong enough.'' She explained. **(AN: In my story, priestesses are weaker than mikos, even if they are the same thing.)**

''Can your miko abilities do anything else?'' Kakashi asked with interest.

Kagome acted like she didn't hear him, and started to play with her hair.

_'She's hiding something.'_ Kakashi thought.

''Can we see your sharingan and your byakugan?'' Itachi asked.

Naruto smirked and proudly proclaimed, ''Ha! I've already seen what they look like. It's real pretty, show them Nee-chan.''

Kagome smiled at Naruto's antics and closed her eyes. When she opened them, there was the byakugan, except instead of no pupil, it had a thin blue slit that looked like a dragons pupil. She closed her eyes again, and when she reopened them, there was a gorgeous blue version of the sharingan. Itachi and Sasuke were damn near drooling when they looked at her with a blue version of their clan's kekkai genkai.

''Okay, enough about my clan. Kashi-chan, you do realize that Zabuza's alive right?'' Kagome asked. She was blushing a little from the stares Sasuke and Itachi were giving her.

''What the hell! No way! Zabuza can't be alive! That hunter weirdo carried him away after he proclaimed him dead!'' Sakura shouted in confusion.

''Sakura, she's right, Zabuza isn't dead. What did the hunter nin use to kill Zabuza?'' Kakashi asked.

''A senbon.'' Itachi said. Kakashi nodded towards him.

''Yes. Senbon are mostly used for medical uses, they're rarely used for offense unless thrown at a vital point. The hunter nin used a senbon in Zabuza's neck, the most vital point on the body. There is a nerve on the back of the neck that when hit can cause temporary death.'' Kagome informed.

Sakura glared at the taller girl.

_**'Cha! She thinks she knows everything! It's a good thing Sasuke and Itachi love me and Kikyo! That little whore won't steal them away from us! Cha!'**_ Inner Sakura bitched.

''We will train for the mean time.'' Kakashi stated.

''But Kakashi-sensei, you're still injured.'' Sakura protested.

''Just because I'm not fully healed doesn't mean I can't train you.'' Kakashi stated with a slight glare.

He had seen the glare Sakura had aimed at Kagome, (Which pissed him off) but had let it go. Now she was questioning his teaching? If it wasn't for the fact that Izayoi, Kagome, or Mikoto would take away his Icha Icha Paradise, he would kill the pink haired brat... oh yeah, and he would be considered a murderer.

''Yatta! Let's go!'' Naruto jumped up excitedly.

_'Now you see, Naruto's got the right idea!'_ Kakashi thought to himself. **(AN: Sorry if Kakashi seems OOC, but I hate when characters are too dry and lifeless, or just rub me the wrong way. That's pretty much the only reason I won't watch Naruto... that and because Sakura and Karin are in there... )**

**In the Forest**

''What's our training for today?'' Sasuke asked curiously.

''You will be practicing chakra control.'' Kakashi said.

''Why do we need to learn about chakra? Can't we just learn jutsus?'' Naruto whined. He **really** didn't want to do chakra control, Sesshomaru was a real bitch when it came to that.

''You need to be able to control chakra in order to perform a jutsu correctly. If you use too little, a jutsu won't work. Use too much, you tire out faster. Today you'll be climbing trees. But, there's a catch. No hands can be used.'' Kakashi stated.

Sakura gapped at that. No one else was affected by the news.

_'These are the times Sesshomaru's perfectionest nature comes in handy.'_ They thought in unison.

Kakashi looked at Kagome.

''Care to give a deminstration Kaggie-chan?'' He asked with a smirk.

Kagome's brow twitched at the nickname.

''Sure, Kashi-nii chan.'' Kagome smirked back. She frowned when she noticed it didn't affect him.

''Nice try, but it doesn't bother me when you call me that.'' He said.

Kagome smirked again, before walking towards the tree. She had started walking up it, when she said.

''It doesn't? Well, I guess it shouldn't bother you when one of them tell you what Itachi did to me.''

Kakashi's visible eye widened. The forest seemed to go quiet, and Kakashi's aura was practically rolling off him with killing intent.

''What. Did. You. Do. Itachi?'' Kakashi gritted out.

Itachi's eyes widened, and he took off after Kagome up the tree. Kakashi aimed his glare at the blonde and the other Uchiha. They soon followed up the tree after their friends. Sakura was the only one left, and was shaking under Kakashi's glare.

''I- I- Itachi, s- sorta k- k- kissed K- Kagome.'' She stuttered at him. She then raced up the tree with surprising ease.

Kakashi was twitching in anger.

''ITACHI! You damn... TEME!'' He roared, and raced up the tree after them.

It was about an hour later, when Kakashi finally calmed down. Of course it had taken Kagome's summon Kiroro sitting on him, Naruto's shadow clones, and Kagome threatning to burn all of his Icha Icha Paradse. Sakura had passed out when she saw Itachi's hair ponytail chopped off. **(AN: I couldn't believe it when my friend said Itachi had long hair. It looks shorter in the pictures! So now just imagine him without the ponytail, and it being chin length.)**

''Fine. I don't care if you and Itachi kissed. But, I think Sasuke could use some loving too.'' Kakashi said.

He still wanted to go along with his plan for his twin students to get with his little sister... even if it pissed him off that one of them kissed her already.

_'Hell will be compared to nothing once Sesshomaru or Inuyasha hears about this.'_ He thought.

Kagome blushed and looked at Sasuke, who was also blushing. Kakashi gave her a, 'go on', look. She shyly looked at Sasuke, and gave him a small peck on the lips. Sakura passed out again, Naruto cheered Sasuke on, Kakashi looked satisfied, Itachi had to remind himself they were sharing, and Sasuke had a dreamy look on his face.

''Dinner's ready!'' Inari said, crashing through the bushes.

He ran up to Kagome, and latched onto her arm.

''Come on, Nee-chan! Let's go eat!'' He said dragging her away.

Inari had seen and heard everything. From what their training was to her kiss with Sasuke.

_'My Nee-chan!'_ He thought viciously.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: I had a bit of trouble writing this chapter, but it came out pretty good if I do say so myself. I would like to thank you all for the reviews, and a wish you a happy belated Christmas and New Years. Could someone please give me a Naruto timeline? I can't watch or read episodes because of school and babysitting and my job.**

**I also got a question asking if the group would seperate for a couple years like in Shippuden. The answer is yes, they will seperate for a while, but Sasuke will NOT go with Orochimaru. Naruto will still go with Jiraiya, and I'll probably have Kagome go and train with her demon side. (Sorry if the miko- demon is cliche but I like it.) Thank you to the same reviewer who asked the question for giving me jutsu ideas!**

**Another reviewer asked if the Taisho's were Naruto's adopted family. Yes, they are.**

**If any of you want a certain pairing BESIDES the ones that are official, tell me in a review. If you have questions, ask away.**

**I would also like to say that I'm aiming for this story to have at least 20- 30 chapters, and then have a sequal that will take place for the Shippuden series. I love reviews so give them to me.**

**Last thing, I promise. Can anyone tell me if Iwagakurai (sp?) took place in the Chunin exams? If they did, I have plans for a certain blondie, and two Inuyasha characters...**

**Thank you everyone!**


	7. Chapter 6:Battle On the Bridge Pt1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto or any other anime out there. If I did, I would rule the world with all the anime geeks out there.**

**AN: Heyo! It's warriorsfan here with chapter 6! I'm in a damn good mood, and nothing can break it (Except flames, they will be used to roast Kinky- Ho, Skankura, and Karin... dammit she needs an insulting nickname. T.T )**

**I just had about ten medium suicides, (If you don't know what that is, it's mixing every foutain drink together except water, tea, and juice.) so I'm a teeny bit hyper... Okay I'm REALLY hyper, but don't worry, I won't let this effect my writing skills... except for the bashing of Sakura!**

**I just saw how many reviews I have! 25 for only 6 chapters? In my twisted mind that's fucking awesome!**

**Okay, I'm calm now, let's get on with chapter 6 of A Beautiful Soul!**

**Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke, NarutoxHinata, MirokuxSango, KakashixAnko (Until everyone objects) SesshomaruxRin (Up for change! Vote please!)**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy, but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 6: Battle On the Bridge Pt. 1

Everyone was at the table eating peacefully. Well, Naruto and Sasuke were having an eating contest, (And puking it right back up) Kakashi was reading his book, Sakura was berating Naruto, Inner Sakura was cheering on Sasuke, Kagome was wondering how they could be so stupid, Tsunami was shaking her head, and Tazuna was watching in fascination.

As for Inari and Itachi... they were currently having a glaring match from across the table. You see, Itachi had grabbed the last spot next to Kagome, and Inari, wanting to be near his Nee-chan, was glaring at the Uchiha in hopes of blowing him up.

''Why eat the food if you're just gonna throw it back up? Tsunami went to alot of trouble to make this for everyone, and you're wasting it!'' Sakura growled at them.

Kagome giggled at their antics, and the boys blushed at the bell like laugh.

''Must... eat... more... have to... show Teme1... that I will... not be... beaten.'' Naruto mumbled between bites.

''Won't loose to Dobe.'' Sasuke muttered.

''Don't call me a Dobe, Teme!''

''Dobe.''

''Teme!''

''Dobe!''

''Teme!''

''Dobe!''

''TEME!''

''DOBE!''

''Stop yelling.'' Kagome snarled at them.

They quietened down. They would never admit it, but Kagome was **scary** when she wanted to be. Kagome sighed, and grabbed her brother and admirer by their hands.

''Let's get you two cleaned up.'' She said tiredly.

Naruto immediately protested, saying he wasn't a child, and he still needed to beat Sasuke. Sasuke though, quietly let her drag him to a wash room.

_'If she wants to dote on me, I'll let her.'_ He thought.

''Itachi! Inari! You can come too.'' She called. The two boys followed after her quickly.

Now, Kagome was wiping a bit of food from Sasuke's face, while Naruto sat in the corner with a pout and slightly red face. Itachi and Inari were continuing their glaring match.

''Okay, you're good, Sasuke.'' She said. He nodded to her, and kissed her cheek in thanks.

''That's for your kiss to me earlier.'' He stated with a smirk.

Kagome gapped at him a bit. What the hell? Was Sasuke flirting with her?

''Thanks... I guess.'' She mumbled.

She motioned for Inari to come over, and started to clean his face. Itachi was tempted to wipe that smug look off the 8 year old's face. When she was done with Inari, Itachi came over.

''Inari, do you have any scissors?'' She asked the boy. He nodded and got her a pair.

''Kagome, what are you doing?'' Naruto asked.

''I can't let Aunt Mikoto or Uncle Fugaku see Itachi's hair like this. They'd murder Kakashi, so I'm going to even it out.'' She said.

She told Itachi to turn his back to her, and Naruto called out.

''Hey, Nee-chan! Shouldn't he take his shirt off, so he won't get hair on it?'' He snickered.

Kagome blushed a little, but none the less asked Itachi to take his shirt off. Itachi made sure she got a view of his muscles and stretched a bit.

_'No one his age should have that kind of body.'_ She thought, seeing the faint traces of a six pack that she knew would stand out more in a year, or so.

He turned back around, and Kagome started snipping off uneven hair. She finished quickly, and Itachi turned back around.

''I like your hair like that, it makes you look se-'' She cut herself off.

_'I can't believe I almost said he looks sexy with his hair like that!'_ She mentally screamed.

Naruto, who was watching the display with interest, was disappointed when she didn't finish her sentance.

_'Dammit! It was just getting to the good part too.'_ He pouted.

''It makes you look... sensible.'' She finished lamely.

Itachi grimaced, but thanked her.

That night, Itachi gave her a shirt, and Sasuke got to share a bed with her.

**The Next Morning**

''Okay, Sasuke, Itachi, Sakura, and Naruto will go with me to guard Tazuna. Kagome will stay here with Inari and Tsunami.'' Kakashi said.

They soon left, and went to the bridge.

''Well Inari, what do you want to do?'' Kagome asked the little boy.

''Inari! Come help us with the dishes, please!'' Tsunami called to her son.

''Give me a minute!'' He yelled back.

''They're here.'' Kakashi stated.

The four genin got into their stances.

''Kakashi-sensei, is this the Hidden Mist Jutsu again?'' Sakura called out dumbly.

''Hello Kakashi, I see you still have four of your brats. Where's the pretty Taisho girl? She couldn't have died, she's stronger than pinkie there.'' A voice mocked through the mist.

''She's guarding the bridge builder's family.'' Kakashi said. Maybe he could stall him long enough for back up.

''Aww, how cute. She wanted to protect the bridge builder's family. I guess I'll just have to settle with the six of you.'' Zabuza summoned a few dozen water clones.

Kakashi inclined his head towards the male genin, and they leapt into the air and destroyed all of the clones.

''Nice try, but that won't work!'' Naruto proclaimed.

''Hmph, the brats are smarter than they were before.'' Zabuza muttered to himself.

''Looks like we got some competition, eh, Haku?'' Zabuza asked, never taking his eyes of the Konoha ninja.

''Yes.'' A young boy said.

''Looks like Kagome was right. The masked one is on Zabuza's side.'' Kakashi said.

''I'm fighting the one in the mask.'' Sasuke growled. Itachi looked at his little brother.

''Nothing pisses me off more than a bastard who tricks me.'' He snarled.

_**'Cha! He's so cool and hot when he's angry!'**_ Inner Sakura squealed.

''Your strength is impressive, even if water clones only have a tenth of the strength the original has, it's still impressive.'' Haku said softly.

''Attack!'' Zabuza commanded.

The houses door broke down.

''You're coming with us, girly.'' One of the two thugs said.

''Mom!'' Inari came running into the room.

''Run away!'' Tsunami screamed at him.

Kagome stepped into the room as well.

''Who's the bitch?'' The other thug asked, looking at Kagome with lust in his eyes.

Kagome's eyes started to flicker red.

''Just because I'm a bitch,'' She started. The thugs noticed her eyes were glowing red.

''Doesn't mean I like being called one. Say goodnight.'' She ran up, and sliced off one of the thug's head.

''Y- y- you're a demon.'' The living thug screamed at her.

''Yes, and I'm proud of it.'' She stated, before she sliced off his head too.

''You okay, Tsunami, Inari?'' She asked in a gentle voice.

The two nodded at her, and she turned to Inari.

''I need you to do something.'' She said.

''What is it?'' He asked shakily.

''Round up all of the villagers, and go to the bridge. They need to see something. Can you do that for me?''

''You bet, Nee-chan!'' He said.

''Good.'' She said, before she took off.

''I don't wish to hurt you, but Mr. Zabuza needs me to.'' Haku said somewhat saddly.

''Shut up and fight.'' Sasuke growled.

He, Naruto, and Itachi had been going toe to toe with him for the past 10 minutes, and they all barely had scratches on them. Suddenly, Itachi landed a kick to Haku's stomach.

_'I don't believe it. Haku lost in speed?'_ Zabuza thought in disbelief.

''Nah! You can be that good if Teme2 got a good hit on you.'' Naruto gloated, sticking his tongue out at the feminine boy.

''Still think my team is made up of brats?'' Kakashi smirked from where he was fighting Zabuza.

''Hmph. The pink haired brat is weak, the twins are arrogant, and the blonde is... odd. The only one I see with real potential is your Taisho girl.'' Zabuza stated.

''Okay, I'll give you Sakura, but the other four are the best ninja I've ever seen for their age.'' Kakashi said.

"Haku, now!'' Zabuza yelled.

Haku started doing hands signs at a rapid pace. Soon, the three genin were in a dome of mirrors. **(AN: I've read stories were it says room of mirrors, and I've read ones that say dome. Dome sounds better so I'm going with that.)**

''Let them go!'' Sakura screamed to Haku, who was outside of the dome.

Kakashi was about to leap foward, but he had to dodge a punch from Zabuza.

''I'm your opponent. Besides, with that jutsu that Haku's using they'll be dead soon enough.'' He said evilly.

In the prison, the three boys noticed that every mirror had a clone. Haku drew three senbon out, and the clones copied him. He threw the senbon at them.

''Fuck!'' Naruto shouted.

''No!'' Kakashi hollered.

''You won't be getting by me, Kakashi. Even if you do, I'll kill them.'' Zabuza threatened.

''Sasuke! Itachi!'' Sakura screamed in horror.

''Go help them!'' Tazuna told her.

She desperately threw a kunai in hopes of shattering the mirrors, but Haku meerly blocked it.

''Fire Style: Grand Fire Ball Jutsu!'' Itachi said.

His attempt of breaking or melting the mirrors failed.

''It didn't work, damn!'' Naruto growled in frustration.

''You won't be able to escape.'' Haku stated, throwing more senbon at them.

''Shadow Clone Jutsu!'' Naruto shouted.

About a hundred Naruto's were soon in the dome, trying to break all of the mirrors, or hit the real Haku.

''These mirrors transport me to any other mirror I want. You'll never be able to catch me.'' Haku said.

''I will not die here! I have to become the next Hokage, and marry Hinata, and get Sasuke and Itachi with Kagome!'' Naruto shouted.

''We all have dreams. Mine is to become a true shinobi, but it's difficult for me. I don't wish to kill you, but if it's to protect Zabuza, I'll do it.'' Haku said.

''Now you see, when you put it like that, it makes what your doing sound honorable.'' Naruto mumbled.

_'Those three better be alive when this is over.'_ Kakashi snarled in his mind.

''Try to avoid the senbon!'' Naruto hollered.

''No, we're just going to let them hit us.'' Sasuke sarcastically.

''Stop arguing, and dodge.'' Itachi snarled at them.

A rain of senbon came down, and Naruto had some stuck in his back. Sasuke's eyes widened at the image, and turned on his sharingan.

''Where did you get those eyes! That's... I see. You and your brother of the Uchiha clan. I'm growing weaker, so it's time to end this!'' Haku shouted.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Hello! I have decided to start updating only ONE chapter at a time now. The only reason this is being put up is beacause.**

**1. The chapters finished.**

**2. I have news.**

**3. The news is I'm going to do a new fic on the side. It's called Changes.**

**Summary: What if Jiraiya was the Hokage at the time of the Kyuubi attack? What if Minato was Naruto's twin brother instead? What if Orochimaru was GOOD? What if a certain miko and friends were ninja? Find out in Changes.**

**Please tell me what you think about the idea. If enough of you like it, I'll put it up. Don't worry I won't quit A Beautiful Soul, but I want to challange myself. Here are the pairings I would want to do.**

**Itachix Kagomex Sasukex Minatox Gaara (I love me a harem!)**

**Narutox Hinata**

**Sangox Shisui (I've never seen one before and I would like to try it. I might add Miroku too.)**

**Inox Shikamaru**

**Inuyashax Kikyo (I've been watching Kikyo/ Jackass Inuyasha episodes so I'll be bashing them.)**

**Tell me what you think!**


	8. Chapter 7: Battle On the Bridge Pt2

**Disclaimer: If we all rebel we can own Inuyasha and Naruto! MWAHAHAHAHA *cough* *cough*. All of you start working on plans, but until the day comes, I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

**AN: Hello my ever faithful readers! I'm glad people want me to put up a new story, I was really wanting to give it a go. It will be up at the same time as this chapter, and I hope you like it! ^^**

**I am having a bit of trouble though. You see, I have three more chapters of A Beautiful Soul already written, and I know it's a bit early to think about a sequal, but I was wanting to get your view on things. I was wondering if I should either:**

**1. Just put the sequal in the same story as A Beautiful Soul**

**2. Put it up as a different story**

**I know it's kinda weird that I'm worrying about that, but if I do it one way it will be easier, and the other way will be slightly harder because my friend has been giving me ideas about an in- between story for the two year gap. If I do the sequal in the same thing as A Beautiful Soul, I won't do an in- bertween, and if I do it as a different story I'll do the in- between first. I just wanted to know what you think.**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter 7: Battle On the Bridge Pt. 2

Haku charged at the three genin, but was halted by dozens of kunai slicing into his body.

''I am sorry, but I can not allow you to harm them.'' A feminine voice stated firmly.

The boys looked up to see Kagome between them, and the now immobile Haku. She placed a glowing red hand over him, and he began to heal at a rapid pace.

''Uh, Nee-chan? Why are you healing the **bad guy**?'' Naruto exclaimed.

''I don't want to kill him, at least not yet. Now let's go to Kakashi. I don't want him to do something idiotic.''

Itachi put Haku on his back, and Kagome gave him an appreciative smile. The dome had disappeared due to the wielder being unconcious.

**With Zabuza and Kakashi**

''Say goodnight!'' Zabuza shouted. He swung his sword at Kakashi, but he dodged.

''Time to end this.'' Kakashi stated.

He charged at Zabuza, fist glowing with chakra, and would have hit him if Kagome didn't grab his arm.

''Kagome? What-'' He began, and started sputtering when she checked Zabuza over.

She was about to answer him, when a group of men came.

''Why the hell are you here, Gato? And why are those men here?'' Zabuza growled.

Gato chuckled evilly.

''Plan changed, Zabuza. Actually, it was always changed. As soon as you got the job done, they were going to kill you. But, I guess they can do it now.''

''What!'' Zabuza growled.

''You see, after I have ninjas battle eachother, I kill them off with a group of larger ninja. I don't have to pay when I do this. But, you, Demon of the Hidden Mist, are a problem. Heh, Demon of the Hidden Mist. Yeah, right.'' Gato said.

''Kill them!'' A random voice that didn't belong to any of the ninjas shouted.

''Drive 'em out! Come onto our land, and the villagers will stop you!'' A more familiar voice called out.

Everyone turned to see Inari and all of the villagers gathered.

''Inari!'' Tazuna shouted.

''Cliche hero at the last second. Oh well.'' Inari chuckled.

''Good job, Inari!'' Kagome called.

''Hey, Nee-chan! Show them what you've beeen practicing!'' Inari said.

Kagome grinned evilly, and jumped high into the air.

''Element Release: Annihilation Strike!'' She yelled.

Everyones eyes widened in amazement at what happened next. A giant ball made up of earth, fire, water, air, lightning, and surprisingly wood zoomed towards the enemy crowd. They were all incinerated on impact. After about a minute of silence, two excited voices broke the crowd.

''Go Nee-chan!'' Naruto and Inari shouted.

That seemed to break the silence. Everyone started cheering, and crying, and whooping for joy.

Naruto and Inari tackled Kagome, and the rest of the male team 7 walked over to them.

''Did you see that, Kakashi-sensei? My Nee-chan's the greatest! I don't see why she isn't ANBU right now!'' Naruto bragged on Kagome.

Kakashi smirked.

''Well, Naruto, I guess you won't be Hokage after all if Kagome can do stuff like that.''

Naruto's face paled, and then he glared at Kakashi.

''She won't go for that! She knows that being Hokage is my dream.'' He said seriously. Kakashi smirked again, and scooped Kagome up.

''I'm proud of you little sister! I needed a sparring partner and someone to humiliate Gai with, and now I have one.'' Kakashi stated proudly.

Kagome's eyes crossed for a moment, and when they were normal again.

*WHACK*

''Kashi! Don't pick me up so fast! It makes me dizzy.'' She growled at him. Kakashi was now sporting a big bump on his head courtesy of Kagome.

''You didn't have to hit me that hard.'' He grumbled. She rolled her eyes, and jumped from his arms. She looked at the Uchiha twins, and smiled nervously at them.

_'Please don't think I'm a freak.'_ She prayed.

Her prayers were answered when they grinned back at her.

''Okay, I may be acting like Naruto when I say this, but that was **awesome**!'' Sasuke stated.

Kagome's smile turned on full blast, and every single guy there, whether they were old or young, melted.

''Thank you.'' She said sweetly. With that said, she leapt at him and Itachi. They fell to the ground laughing, and Sakura growled in jealousy.

_**'CHA! WHO DOES THAT BITCH THINK SHE IS SHOWING UP US AND SASUKE! WE SHOULD PUT HER IN HER PLACE! Cha!'**_ Inner Sakura ranted.

The real Sakura nodded, and an idea popped in her head.

_'I've got it.'_

''Yeah, good job, _Kagome_. Even for a **demon** your skills are good.'' Sakura called out the demon part.

Everyone who didn't know gasped. The girl that had saved them was a demon? The males of team 7 glared at Sakura.

''So she's a demon! Who cares! She saved us from Gato and his men! As far as I'm concerned, she's a hero of this village!'' A random voice called out. Agreements were shouted out, all of the villagers defending the Taisho girl. Kagome's eyes were filled with tears now. All of these people that didn't even know her were defending her.

''Why are you all defending her? She's a demon!'' Sakura screeched in anger. They were supposed to thank her for informing them about the demon, not defending her!

''Sakura, shut up.'' Naruto snarled at her.

She was about to retort, when she saw all the glares at her.

_**'Cha! We'll get her later! We still need to tell Kikyo about everything!'**_ Inner Sakura stated.

''Why haven't you killed us?'' Zabuza asked warily.

Kagome turned to him, and gave him a soft smile.

''Eveyone deserves a second chance. So, would you please help finish the bridge? You'd be doing a good thing.'' Kagome said.

Zabuza and Haku had blushed when she smiled at them, and they finally said.

''We'll help finish the bridge.'' Zabuza stated, glad that his mask hid his blushing cheeks.

''Yay, we get to go home soon!'' Naruto shouted.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''You! Go hammer that spot!'' Tazuna ordered one of Naruto's clones.

Everyone was currently working on the bridge. Well, the males were. The females were making lunch for everyone. Suddenly, a heavenly scent drifted by everyones noses.

''Lunch time!'' Kagome called. When she looked up, there were dozens of men trampling towards the food area.

She had decided to make her special triple chocolate fudge cake for anyone who wanted something sweet. **(AN: My mom's specialty yum!)**

She nearly bursted out laughing when she noticed that the cake was one of the first things to go, along with her beef stew.

''Will you stop acting like animals?'' Sakura huffed in annoyance. Seriously, didn't these men know how to act in front of a lady?

''Calm down, pinkie. They haven't eaten decent food in a long time.'' Inari stated.

Sakura glared at the little boy, but left him alone. Soon Tazuna told the Konoha ninja that they could stop for the day.

''Come back tomorrow and tell us what you think.'' He said.

Team 7 started walking back to Tzauna's house.

''Kagome?'' Itachi started. The beautiful teenager turned to him.

''Yes, Itachi?''

''Would you like to come train with me and Sasuke? Naruto you can come too.'' Itachi said.

Kagome gave him one of her heart melting smiles, and said yes. Kakashi and Naruto were mentally applauding the older Uchiha.

''Sorry, Teme2. Me and Kakashi have some work to do.'' Naruto stated.

_'The sooner those 3 are alone, the sooner the Temes start dating her.'_ Naruto thought sneakily.

''Um, okay. Bye Nar-chan, Kashi-chan, Sakura.'' Kagome said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The next day, team 7 were walking towards the finished bridge. Kagome was currently between Itachi and Sasuke, and was blushing heavily. Said twins were smirking.

''Hey, Nee-chan? Are you sick?'' Naruto teased. He shrunk back at the glare she gave him.

''Hmph. She probably went and screwed some guy last night, and she's flushing from afterglow.'' Sakura said snobbishly.

Everyone glared at her.

''Sakura, as soon as we get back I'm getting you a new teacher. I will not tolerate you picking fights with Kagome for no reason. As for the afterglow thing, you probably experience that 2 or 3 times a week.'' Kakashi said coldly.

Sakura gapped at him. He couldn't do that!

''But, Kakashi-sensei! I was only telling the truth! She's a whore! Look at the way she has every guy in Konoha, and pretty much **everyone** wrapped around her finger! She even has all of the adult females wrapped around her finger too!'' She tried to defend herself.

''Haruno, did you ever think that the reason everyone's wrapped around her finger is because they **like** her? She's just a good person with a kind soul.'' Naruto stated. He was really getting pissed at Sakura now.

''Ha! Just as I suspected. She's sleeping with you too! Maybe the whole Nee-chan thing is codeword for you getting some later!''

The next thing they knew, they heard a large blast. They ran to the bridge, and saw a grinning Tazuna, Haku, and Zabuza.

''What was that explosion?'' Kakashi asked worridly. Did Gato have some unknown followers sneaking around for revenge?

''Oh, Zabuza here just destroyed the Sakura statue we had made for the bridge.'' Tazuna said non- chalantly.

Team 7 looked towards the bridge, and saw statues of them minus Sakura. Kagome was in the middle, with Itachi and Sasuke on either side of her, Naruto was kneeled down in front of her doing a peace sign, and Kakashi was behind her giving the twins rabbit ears. They saw a slightly charred spot that was next to Naruto, and dubbed that it used to be Sakura.

''WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT! I HELPED SAVE YOUR PATHETIC VILLAGE TOO!'' Sakura screeched in anger.

''You may have helped, but **Kagome's** the one who saved us.'' Tazuna replied.

''She changed us.'' Haku stated.

''And she's a good person. We'll be visting you one of these days, Kagome.'' Zabuza said.

She smiled. After training with Itachi and Sasuke, she and Zabuza and Haku had talked til almost midnight. She had learned more about their tragic pasts, and they began to love her like a sister.

''You better.'' She smirked.

''Bye, everyone! Hope will see ya again under better circumstances!'' Naruto yelled.

''By Nee-chan! Bye Naru-onii, Sas-onii, Ita-onii, Kaka-onii, pink haired hag!'' Inari called.

''I AM NOT A HAG!'' Sakura screeched.

''Yeah, you are.'' Kakashi said, rubbing his ears.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Chapter 7, sorry if it's a bit rushed! I have 40 reviews already. Wow. Thank you everyone, you're all so awesome! I'm glad so many of you like Changes, and it looks like Temari is winning the poll for who will be with Sesshomaru, so if you don't want her to win, vote!**

**I will try to have the first chapter of Changes up by next Tuesday or Wednesday. I have no idea when I'll have chapter 8 up for A Beautiful Soul, but it won't be too long. Once again, thank you!**


	9. Chapter 8:New Rivals Somewhat

**Disclaimer: I swear, disclaimers are like the Pledge of Allegiance. You say it every time you see the flag in the morning at school, and you give a disclaimer for every chapter you write.**

**AN: Okay, first off, I would like to thank you all for reviewing. 50, as I'm writing. I can't say anything about that except AWESOME! But, on to more important matters.**

**1. I got a review saying that they wished that the characters weren't so young. Well, like I said, there will be an eventual time skip after the Chunin Exams, and then they'll be 16. Until then, please be patient.**

**2. I got a review saying that Sango should end up with Naruto or Sasuke. All I have to say is, READ THE DAMN PAIRINGS! Sango will be with ****Miroku****. Not NARUTO, and especially not SASUKE! Sango being paired with anyone but Miroku or Kurama from Yu Yu Hakusho or my attempt at Shisui in Changes makes me sick. Itachi and Sasuke belong to Kagome!**

**3. I have decided to do the sequal as a seperate story, but not have an in- between story. I don't think I could do that, it just rubs me the wrong way.**

**4. Temari's winning the Sesshomaru poll, so vote!**

**5. Sasuke will NOT be going with Orochimaru, but Naruto and Kagome WILL leave for 3 years.**

**Anyway, on to the story!**

**Official Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke**

**NarutoxHinata**

**MirokuxSango**

**KakashixAnko**

**Up for Change:**

**SesshomaruxTemari (Vote if you don't want her to win!)**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy, but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 8: Coming Back and Training Memory

Naruto and Kagome were currently twitching. Why, you ask? There were dozens of Itachi, Sasuke, and Kagome fangirls and fanboys crying at the gates.

''Geez, we're gone for about a week, and they think we're dead.'' Naruto mumbled.

Everyone heard him, and the fans heads snapped up.

''ITACHI, YOU'RE OKAY!''

''I KNEW MY SASUKE- DARLNG WOULD BE ALRIGHT!''

''HEY, KAGOME! WANNA HAVE SOME FUN LATER?''

Multiple people were calling out to the three dark headed teenagers. Itachi and Sasuke were growling at the last comment. Kagome tilted her head to the side in confusion.

''What does he mean, 'fun' ?'' She whispered in Itachi's ear.

''Ignore him.'' He gritted out angerly.

She noticed how stiff he was, and leaned up to nuzzle his neck.

''It's okay, Tachi. I don't like him like that,'' She assured him.

He melted at her affectionate touch. But, unfortunately, the fan people saw.

''GET AWAY FROM OUR ITACHI!''

''GET AWAY FROM OUR SEXY- CHAN!''

''Run!'' Screamed Naruto.

The dark headed teenagers, and the blonde boy ran towards the closest place they knew they'd be safe at.

The Uchiha Manor.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O  
O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The four genin sighed in relief. They had lost the fans a few blocks back, and it would take a long time for them to come to the Uchiha Manor.

''Did something happen?'' An amused voice asked.

The teenagers turned, and saw none other than the twin's mother, Mikoto.

''Nothing, mother. Just fans chasing us again.'' Itachi answered.

Mikoto smiled in amusement. Her boys could attract girls since they knew how to talk. So could Kagome with boys, including her own.

''So, how did your mission go?'' She asked.

The four genin talked all about the mission, and Naruto blurted out.

''And Itachi and Sasuke loved the training that they did with Kagome.''

Mikoto raised an eyebrow. Just what had her sons been doing with her best friend's daughter?

''Oh, did they? What exactly was this training?'' A more masculine voice asked.

The other occupants turned around, and saw a man in a Konoha Police uniform leaning against the doorway.

''Uncle Gaku!'' Kagome said, running up to the older man and hugging his waist.

''Hello, Kagome.'' He greeted with a warm smile. **(AN: I know he is OOC, but in my story, Kaggie can melt anyone's heart.)**

''I want to hear more about this training.'' Mikoto said.

''Sorry! We gotta go! But, Sasuke and Itachi can tell you all about it!'' Naruto said, dragging Kagome out the door to the Taisho compound.

Fugaku turned towards his sons with a raised eyebrow.

''Well? What happened?'' He asked in amusement. It really was fun teasing his sons sometimes.

Itachi and Sasuke glanced at eachother.

**Flashback**

_Itachi threw a kunai at Kagome, and ducked a punch from Sasuke. They were currently doing a everyone for themselves battle, and they were starting to tire._

_''Come on, boys. You're honestly not going to let a girl beat you, are you?'' Kagome teased, dodging the kunai._

_The twins growled. She wasn't being fair! It's like she knew that their eyes would stray down to her chest where the black kimono shirt would open slightly, showing her red chest bindings, and a bit of cleavage that someone her age __**should not **__have. Or when she did a back flip, and they saw how strong those long, pale, smooth legs were._ **(AN: They're 13, A.K.A. teenagers with the beginings of raging horomones.)**

_It seemed that God decided to give them a chance though. Sasuke saw an opening from where Kagome was doing a cart wheel, and lunged. Well, the end result as them toppling into a pile with Sasuke on top of Kagome with their lips touching._

_Kagome's eyes were wide in shock, while Sasuke's were closed in pleasure. Forgetting that she didn't know of their feelings for her yet, Sasuke ran his tongue over her lips. She was still for a moment, but seemed to snap out of it, and jumped away from Sasuke._

_''Sorry. I didn't- I mean-'' She started stuttering._

_Sasuke smirked, and put a finger on her lips._

_''You sound like Hinata.'' He said in his seductive voice._

_Kagome's eyes widened again, and she started stuttering out apologies. Itachi laughed, and turned her towards him._

_''Don't say sorry to him. Say sorry to me, it's my turn now.'' He said before swooping down for his kiss._

_This time Kagome slid her eyes shut, and kissed back. When Itachi broke their kiss for air, Kagome blushed heavily._

_''Why did you two kiss me?'' She asked shyly._

_The twins smirked, and calmly said._

_''We'll let you think about it.''_

**End Flashback**

Fugaku was laughing by this point, while Mikoto was staring at them in shock.

''That's my boys!'' Fugaku said proudly.

''Sasuke, Itachi, you shouldn't have done that to her.'' Mikoto scolded lightly, but on the inside she was squealing.

_'I'm going to get my grandbabies in a few years!'_ She thought excitedly.

''I can't wait to talk with Inutaisho about this.'' Fugaku snickered.

The twins eyes widened in horror. If Inutaisho, Inuyasha, or God forbid **Sesshomaru** found out, they'd be dead. And that was just her immediate family. They didn't want to think about her cousins and uncles joining in on the news.

''Father, please, unless you want to be short two sons. Do. Not. Say. Anything!'' They said in unison.

''What shouldn't Fugaku say?'' Yet another voice asked.

The main Uchiha family turned around, and saw Shisui standing there with a confused look.

''None of your buisness, Shisui.'' Itachi growled.

''Is it about Kaggie-chan? She didn't get hurt did she?'' Shisui asked worridly.

It was a known fact that Shisui saw Kagome as his sister. How couldn't he, when he saw her as often as her own brothers did? It did help that he and Sesshomaru were on the same ANBU squad, though.

''It's okay, Shisui. Kagome is fine, and she's at her house. Nothing bad happened, we were just about to go over there if you want to come.'' Sasuke hesitantly said.

''Nah! I gotta go train with Sesshy. According to him, my strength isn't up to par with my speed. I feel bad for poor Kaggie-chan, having to live with the Killing Perfection.'' Shisui said, before bowing to Mikoto and Fugaku.

''Bye!'' He said, and did a body flicker jutsu to the Taisho compound.

Mikoto sighed, and looked at her sons.

''Just promise me that you will take it slow with her. And as much as I want grandbabies, I don't want to see any for a **long** time!'' She stated firmly.

The twins nodded, and left for the Taisho compound.

''I can't believe those are the same two boys who first came to me after their first day at the acadamy, and told me about their new friend.'' Mikoto said in wonder.

Fugaku laughed, and kissed his wife's forehead.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Who wishes to nominate their students for the Chunin Exams?'' The Hokage asked.

Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai stepped foward.

''I wish to nominate Team 10 for the Chunin Exams.'' Asuma stated.

''I wish to nimonate Team 8 for the Chunin Exams.'' Kurenai stated.

'"And I wish to nominate Team 7 for the Chunin Exams.'' Kakashi stated.

''All of them?'' The Hokage thought out loud.

_'This will definately be an interesting year.'_ He thought to himself.

''I would also like for you to assign Sakura Haruno to a different team.'' Kakashi said.

Everyone raised an eyebrow at that.

''Why would you want me to do that?'' The Hokage asked.

''She has been picking fights with Kagome Taisho ever since they were put on the same team. Normally, I get a kick out of teammates fighting, but Sakura has been verbally attacking Kagome's heritage, and knowing Kagome she won't stand for it much longer. Especially when Sakura attacks Naruto too.'' Kakashi explained.

Everyones eyes narrowed at what Kakashi said. They had all taken a turn at babysitting Kagome and Naruto when the two were younger, and they saw them as younger siblings. They knew that emotions shouldn't get in the way of the ninja, but if they weren't on duty, then it didn't matter. Besides, Sakura had no right to say those things about them.

''Very well. Will either of you take Sakura as a student?'' The Hokage asked.

The other two jounin immediately said no, and the Hokage sighed.

''It is probably for the best. Knowing Sakura, all she will do is complain about not being with Sasuke anyway.'' Kakashi mumbled the last part.

''I think I should drop her from the program for now, along with Kikyo. Those two are too boy crazy right now.'' The Hokage muttered.

''Also, Lord Hokage, I was meaning to ask you something. What is the Shikon no Tama?'' Kakashi asked.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Sasuke! Maybe we can work on our teamwork together?'' Sakura asked in what she thought was a cute way.

''Didn't you hear Kakashi? He said he's getting you a new teacher as soon as he can.'' Sasuke answered, trying to get the fangirl off his arm.

''But the Hokage loves me! He won't seperate us, our love is too strong.'' Sakura squealed.

''Tell you what. If you can actually do anything decent during a mission, we can train together. Until then, leave me alone.'' Sasuke said cooly.

_'He's right, I always do the least in missions.'_ Sakura thought misarablely.

_**'Cha! He is just giving us constructive criticism! He still loves us more than Kagome! We just need to train harder! Cha!'**_ Inner Sakura stated smuggly.

''Ow! I can't believe how mean Sessomaru is! Making us run 30 laps around the compound! It wouldn't have been so bad if the compound was small, but nooo, the damn thing is nearly 10 miles around! And only a quarter of it is in Konoha, Konoha!'' Sakura heard a voice complain.

She turned around to see Naruto walking towards her, and mentally growled.

_'It's bad enough that Sasuke doesn't want to train with me, but now I have to deal with Naruto pawing after me?'_ Sakura thought arrogantly.

Naruto looked behind him, and saw a rectangular rock with holes in the front.

''Do I look stupid? That's not a very good disguise.'' Naruto said flatly.

Suddenly, a weird looking rock showed three little kids.

''That's my rival!'' Konohamru proclaimed proudly.

''Um, hi, Konohamaru? What's with the goggles?'' Naruto asked in confusion.

''We're copying the old you!'' Konohamaru exclaimed, happily showing Naruto his goggles.

''Ohhh.''

''What's ohhh mean? You're so different lately!'' Konohamaru pouted.

''What do you want anyway?'' Naruto asked.

''Can we hang out with you?'' A little girl asked. Her name was Moegi.

''Nope! Kagome asked me to come and get the Teme Twins!'' Naruto stated.

''But, you said you'd play ninja with us!'' Konohamaru protested.

''Why would a ninja play ninja?'' Sakura asked snobbishly.

''Hey, Onii- san? Who's she?'' Konohamaru asked.

_'She's ugly. If it wasn't for the fact that I know Onii- san likes Hina- chan, I'd say she was his girlfriend.'_ Konohamaru thought.

''That's-'' Naruto started.

''I am Sakura Haruno! The greatest kunoichi in training! Along with my cousin, Kikyo, of course.'' Sakura stated arrogantly.

Naruto and the kids shot glares at her.

''Nu- uh! Nee- chan's the greatest kunoichi in the village! And we know all about you from Naru- onii! You're the stupid, pink haired hag that's been bugging the Teme Twins, and being mean to Nee- chan!'' Konohamaru shouted.

He then recieved a whack across his head from Sakura.

''Konohamaru! Are you okay?'' Moegi asked worridly. She really didn't like this pink haired airhead.

''Is she really a girl? This is why I only like the girls that don't pine after the Teme Twins!'' Konohamru growled.

''NYYAAH!'' Screeched Sakura. She started to chase the younger children around.

''Oomph.'' Konohamaru grunted. He looked up, and saw a tall boy, maybe a year or so older than Naruto, with purple face markings. He had on a weird black outfit, and a large object on his back. Beside him was a girl. She had two puff balls on either side of her head, and a giant fan on her back.

''You little bastard! How dare you run into me!'' The boy snarled, lifting Konohamaru by the collar of his shirt. Konohamaru was sweating from the look on the guy's face.

''Don't. We'll get in trouble later.'' The blonde warned, trying to pull him back.

''Back off, Temari. He's not here, and I want to have some fun. I'm gonna start with this kid.'' The boy said.

''It was an accident, he didn't mean to.'' Naruto protested.

''Let him go.'' A feminine voice said.

Everyone turned to see Kagome kneeling on the fence by them.

_'I didn't even sense her. She must be powerful.'_ The foreign people thought.

''Hey, sweet thing. Wanna go out some time?'' The boy asked.

''No, thank you. Would you please put him down?'' Kagome asked sweetly, batting her eyelashes at him, trying to sweet talk him into putting Konohamaru down.

_**'Cha! That whore! First she tries to take away Sasuke's and Itachi's attention, and now this guy's! I'll have to inform them about this later! Cha!'**_ Inner Sakura thought.

Kankuro surprisingly blushed, but didn't put Konohamaru down.

''Sorry, but he ran into me. I don't like runts, or annoying people like them.'' He said smoothly.

''He's going to be mad, Kankuro. But, whatever. I'm not in this.'' Temari said with a sigh.

Suddenly, a rock flew, and hit Kankuro in the arm, drawing blood. Kankuro grunted in pain, and let Konohamaru go before looking in the direction the rock came from. There stood Itachi leaning on one branch, and Sasuke tossing a rock up and down on the opposite.

''Sasuke! You came to help us!'' Sakura squealed.

Naruto and Kankuro were glaring at them, Sakura was still squealing, Kagome was smiling at them, and Temari was blushing lightly.

_'Hello, hotties.'_ Temari thought.

''Great. More shrimps to piss me off. Would you go away? I have to set a date with Sexy over there.'' Kankuro stated, winking at Kagome afterwards.

The twins eyes twitched in unison. If she was anyone's Sexy she would be theirs! Sasuke crushed the rock in his anger, and growled out.

''Leave. **Now**.''

Moegi and Sakura were squealing on full blast now from his 'coolness'.

Naruto was slouching, and Konohamaru was asking why he wasn't that cool.

''You're really starting to piss me off.'' Kankuro growled back.

''Kankuro, stop.'' Yet another voice said.

Everyone's eyes widened, especially Itachi's. He looked up, and saw a red head standing upside down.

''You two are such embaressments to our village.'' The red head sighed.

Temari and Kankuro flinched.

''H-hey, G-Gaara.'' Kankuro greeted shakily.

_'How did he get there? I didn't sense him.'_ Itachi thought.

_'Only someone of Kakashi's or Sesshomaru's or Kagome's level should be able to do that.'_ Sasuke thought. He looked at said girl, and saw her smiling at the red head.

''Have you forgotten the reason we came here?'' Gaara asked, eyeing the smiling girl warily.

_'She knew I was here.'_ He thought warily.

''N-no, they started it first. You see-'' Kankuro started stuttering.

''Shut up.'' Gaara ordered. He was glaring by now.

Kankuro flinched, eyes wide in fear.

''I'm s-s-sorry, Gaara.'' He apologized.

He shrugged the apology off, and turned towards the twins.

''I am sorry for their behavior.'' He said.

_'I don't like him.'_ The twins thought.

_'The spikey haired one stopped Kankuro with a pebble, and he made it look easy too.'_ Gaara thought.

Gaara suddenly disappeared in a whirl of sand, and appeared next to Temari.

''We're leaving.'' Gaara ordered.

The three foreigners started to leave, but Sakura opened her mouth.

''Wait a minute!'' She called. They stopped in their tracks, but didn't turn around.

''You're from the Village Hidden in the Sand, aren't you?'' She asked.

They still didn't turn around, and Kagome sighed.

_'Don't say anything stupid, Sakura.'_ She thought tiredly.

''Our nations may be allies, but no shinobi can enter the other's land without permission!'' She said with a know-it-all look.

_'Too late.'_

''They're here for the Chunin Exams, Sakura.'' Kagome stated.

''At least someone from your group's smart. I like her.'' Temari said, smiling at the demoness with a friendly face. She glared at Sakura though.

They turned to leave again, but Itachi jumped to the ground.

''Identify yourselves.'' He commanded.

Temari turned around, and asked in a girly voice.

''You mean me?''

''No, the guy with the gourd on his back.'' Sasuke said, also jumping down.

Gaara turned around.

''My name is Gaara of the Desert. Who are you two, and the girl?'' He asked.

Sakura proudly stepped foward.

''They are Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha, and I am Sak-'' She began.

''Not you. Her. The one with the markings.'' He said lazily.

''I'm Kagome Taisho.'' She said.

His eyes widened a fraction.

_'She's a Taisho? It is said that there has only been two females born into that clan. I guess she's one of them.'_ Gaara thought.

''Nice to meet you. We shall see you later.'' He said.

''Wai-'' Sakura tried again, but Kagome cut her off.

''Would you like to come over to the Taisho compound?'' She asked.

The three turned around yet again.

''Really?'' Temari asked happily. She really liked this girl for some reason.

At Kagome's nod, Gaara walked foward. Itachi and Sasuke tensed. They didn't like the thought of him so close to her.

''Lead the way.''

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Hello! If I can get up to 75 reviews (I have 51 right now) I'll put up Chapter 9 up tomorrow! Otherwise I will try to update next week, and the next chapter will decide who Sesshomaru will be with! Vote if you don't want Temari to win. I know that this doesn't go completely along with the anime, but this is fanfiction, so it doesn't matter! I tried to get some ItachixKagomexSasuke developement in, and I did. Yay me!**

**Review!**


	10. Chapter 9:Beginning of the Chunin Exams!

**Disclaimer: ... Okay, fine, dammit! I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto! Just stop with the silence!**

**AN: Hi! Chapter 9 already! It's unbelievable! Thank you all, and on to what you have all been waiting for...**

**The winner of the poll is... Temari!**

**Thanks for the votes, and I am sorry to those who wanted Sesshy with Rin, or someone else, but I am beginning to love the SesshyxTemari idea. And for those who did want SesshyxRin, I have put that pairing up for changes, so it's fair for almost everyone.**

**On to Chapter 9!**

**Official Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke**

**NarutoxHinata**

**MirokuxSango**

**KakashixAnko**

**SesshomaruxTemari**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy, but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 9: Beginning of the Chunin Exams!

The group of eight was walking towards the Taisho compound. Temari was happily chatting with Kagome, and all of the boys were having a glaring match. Sakura was just staring lovingly at Sasuke and Itachi.

''So, you have two brothers too?'' Temari asked.

Kagome nodded, and said.

''Yes. Sesshomaru is the oldest, he's 18. Inuyasha's 16. Ignore Inuyasha, he can be a bit... loud. Sesshomaru might not talk to you, but it's only because he doesn't know you.''

Temari nodded back. Even if it had only been about ten minutes, she really liked talking with Kagome. They soon reached the compound, and saw one of Kagome's cousins playing out front.

''Kaggie!'' He called out. He was about 5, and he had bright orange hair, with green eyes.

''Hi, Shippo. Do you know where Aniki and Inu are?'' She asked.

''Sesshy is training with Shisui, and Inu is out on a mission with his team.'' Shippo answered. He looked over to the group.

''Who are they?'' He asked cutely. Sakura squealed, and ran to embrace him.

''You are so adorable!'' She giggled in a high pitched voice. Anyone with sensitive hearing winced. Damn, she was loud.

''Sakura, let go of Shippo. Shippo, the person who grabbed you is Sakura-'' She started.

''You mean the pink haired hag that bothers you and Nar- onii, Sas- onii, and Ita-onii? Isn't she cousins with Kinky-ho?'' He asked innocently.

Naruto busted out laughing at that.

Sakura immediately started protesting about being a hag, but everyone ignored her.

''You already know Sasuke, Itachi, and Naruto. They're Temari, Kankuro, and Gaara from the Sand Village.'' She informed the little boy.

He looked at them, and his eyes widened when they landed on Gaara.

''Is he?'' He asked. Kagome nodded, and he ran over to Gaara.

''Hi, mister! We know how people like you are treated, but you're welcome here anytime! I'm Shippo!'' He said in one breath.

Gaara's eyes widened at that. They knew what he was, and they weren't afraid?

''Thank you.'' He said warily.

Shippo scampered off when he heard his mother calling, and Kagome turned towards the group.

''This way.'' She said.

A few minutes later, they were at a house that was easily the biggest. They went inside, and Kagome called out.

''Mom, I'm home! And I brought friends!''

A woman with long black hair, tan skin, and markings on her face came in.

''Hello, I am Izayoi. Sesshomaru's, Inuyasha's, Kagome's, and Naruto's mother. It is nice to meet you.'' She said sweetly.

The people that had never been to the Taisho house now knew where Kagome got her looks from. Well, half of them anyway. They had the same silky black hair, but Izayoi's was longer and straighter. They both had blue eyes too, but Izayoi's were darker, and had a little brown in them.

''Hello, Mrs. Taisho.'' The sand nins choursed. Sakura was to busy making goo-goo eyes at her.

_'OMG! It's Izayoi Taisho! Only the best kunoichi in the village, alongside Mikoto Uchiha.'_ She mentally squealed.

Once Kikyo married Inuyasha, and she married Sasuke and/ or Itachi, they'd be related!

''Please, just call me Izayoi. If Kagome likes you, then you are bound to be nice people.'' She smiled.

The sand nin just nodded quietly. They felt awkward around the mother. It wasn't that they didn't like her, it was just that they didn't have a mother anymore, and it hurt a little.

''If you need me, I'll be in the kitchen.'' She said nicely. Kagome nodded, and led the group towards the back door.

''So, Gaara, how are you coping with the one-tail in you?'' Kagome asked nonchalantly.

The sand ninjas eyes grew. Would they hate them because of Gaara?

''Fine, I guess.'' He whispered. Kagome gave him a sweet smile.

''I'm going to let you in on a little secret. Naruto's a host like you, and everyone in the Taisho clan are demons.'' She said.

By now the older sand nin were gapping. Gaara, on the other hand, was looking at them with awe in his eyes.

''You're a demon? That's a shock, but whatever. I still like you!'' Temari stated cheerfully.

''Imouto, who are they?'' A cool voice asked. The group turned their heads towards the voice, and saw Sesshomaru.

_'Oh. My. God. HE IS SO HOT!'_ Sakura mentally gasped.

''Hey, Kaggie! How've you been doing squirt?'' A black blur flashed in front of Kagome, and picked her up to squeeze her tightly.

''Shi-chan, can't breathe.'' She choked out. Shisui laughed, but let her down.

''Anyway, they're Gaara, Temari, Kankuro, and Sakura.'' She stated, grimacing at the Sakura part.

''Hello. Welcome to the Taisho compound.'' Sesshomaru greeted. The sand nin nodded respectively.

''Come, Shisui. We still need to get your strength up to par with your speed.'' Sesshomaru commanded.

Shisui groaned, and said.

''But, Fluffy! Do I really have to be as strong as I am fast?'' He shut up at Sesshomaru's glare.

''Do not call me Fluffy, Shi-chan.'' He said, smirking at the end. Shisui then began to rant at him as they walked off. Everyone blinked slowly.

''Alrighty then. Anyone up for training?'' Naruto asked excitedly. Everyone agreed. Well, everyone except Sakura.

''Don't any of you just want to talk about stuff?'' She asked hopefully. At everyones blank stares, she gave in.

''Before we fight, I want to redo Gaara's seal. Whoever did it was an idiot.'' Kagome stated. She went inside the house for a minute, and came back out with a jar of ink, and some jars of... sand?

''Okay, Gaara, take off your shirt.'' Kagome said.

''You whore! You just want to see his body!'' Sakura screeched.

Everyone narrowed their eyes, and someone clear their throat.

''Pinkie, I don't like when someone says something like that to my family. Especially my niece. Please leave, and as for the whore comment, I know that there are at least 5 different males that you've been with.'' A girl that looked a little like Kagome said.

She had the same raven black hair, but the blue was more pronounced and there were spikes in the back, and pupiless brown eyes.

''Hey, Aunt Anko.'' Kagome greeted.

Anko's demeaner did a 180.

''Hey, kiddo! How's it going? Well besides pink bitch here.'' Anko asked with a grin.

Kagome grinned back, and said.

''Fine. By the way, Sakura, you can leave.''

Sakura glared, and was about to protest, but at all the glares everyone was giving her, she decided to save her skin.

''Fine. Besides, I need to talk to Kiki-chan.'' She sniffed.

Everyone breathed a sigh at the pink haired idiot. She really was a piece of work.

''Aunt Anko? Can you help me make a seal for Gaara?'' Kagome asked. Anko smirked, and got the sand ready.

She did an interesting design, and Kagome started to remove the seal on Gaara's stomach.

''Won't the one-tail be realeased if you remove the seal?'' Temari asked worridly.

''No, I will be able to keep it at bay.'' Kagome said smoothly.

Anko finished the design, and Kagome started to do the seal. She told Gaara to go into the middle of the design, and put her hands in a praying motion. She started to mutter things in an unknown language, and the seal and design glowed. Everyone watched for about five minutes, and then everything stopped.

''Congratulations, Gaara. Shukaku can now be controled more easily.'' Kagome said with a smile.

She was surprised when two arms wrapped around her, and a body shook against her.

''Thank you, Nee-chan.'' Gaara whispered, barely keeping tears at bay. **(AN: I know, OOC, but he just learned that he can control Shukaku better, I'd be pretty damn happy if I could control that crazy raccoon too.)**

''You're welcome.'' She said. She ran a hand through his hair in comfort, and he eventually calmed down.

''Thank you. We must leave now, but we shall see eachother again.'' Gaara said cooly. The others nodded in understanding, and waved goodbye to them.

They were soon out of sight.

''I thought you had a mission, Aunt Anko.'' Kagome said, turning to the older girl.

''I finished, duh!'' Anko stated.

''I thought after your mission the Hokage needed you to do something, as well as daddy.'' Kagome retorted. Anko's eyes widened in horror.

''Oh shit! I forgot all about your dad! Sorry, I gotta go!'' And with that, she zoomed off.

''It never ceases to amaze me how weird your aunt is.'' Itachi stated dryly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

A few hours later, Team 7 was waiting for Kakashi at the bridge.

Sakura was whining about how late Kakashi was, and how mean Anko was to her. Suddenly, Kakashi appeared.

''You're late!'' Naruto and Sakura shouted.

''Sorry, I got lost on the path of life.'' Kakashi said.

''Liar!'' They shouted again.

''Whatever. Anyway, I have nominated you all for the Chunin Exams. And Kagome, the Hokage needs to see you.'' Kakashi said off handedly.

Everyones eyebrows twitched.

''What the hell do you mean you nominated us for the Chunin Exams!'' Naruto growled.

''Kagome, the Hokage needed to see you now. I'll have Sasuke or Itachi fill you in later.'' Kakashi said.

The demoness sighed, and did a body flicker jutsu to the Hokage's office.

The Third Hokage was currently doing paperwork. Tons of paperwork. He was just about ready to tear his hair out, when Kagome appeared.

''You rang?'' She asked. He smiled at the young teenager. He had always been close to the Taisho clan, and would often stop by to check on the girl when she was younger.

''Yes. Kakashi had informed me about the Shikon no Tama, and I believe it belongs to your clan. You, more specifically. So I had Kakashi retrieve it from the Yariman clan, and now I am giving it back to you.'' He said.

Kagome's eyebrows rose when he placed the marble sized jewel in her palm.

''Thank you, Lord Hokage.'' She whispered.

''Hey, now. I have known you since you were a new born. It's Grandpa to you.'' He said with a smile. She smiled back, thanked him again, and left.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Did you hear? There are supposed to supposed to be rookies in the Chunin Exams for the first time in five years.'' A boy in a green spandex suit stated.

He and his teammates were in one of the training grounds.

''Hmph. It's probably one of the Jounin being arrogant about their squad. There are no rookies going into the exam.'' A girl with two buns on either side of her head said. She flicked a kunai that she had been tossing right next to her other teammate's head.

''Yes there are. Five of them are on Kakashi's squad. The Uchiha twins, and the Taisho girl are among the group.'' Spandex boy said.

Their silent teammate's head tilted up.

_'Kagome's entering the exams? I haven't seen her for a long time.'_ He thought.

''Interesting.'' He finally said.

''Not really.'' The girl sighed.

''Either way, too bad for them.'' Spandex boy chuckled darkly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruto was running.

_'I hope I'm not late!'_ He thought worridly.

He saw his sister, and the Uchiha twins waiting by the destination.

''Yo! You guys excited?'' He asked, panting inbetween breaths.

The twins rolled their eyes, and Kagome smiled at him.

''Hey, where's Sakura?'' Naruto asked all of a sudden. Just as he said that, the pink haired girl stomped up to Kagome.

''I can't believe that you got the Hokage to take the jewel away from Kikyo! You lying whore!'' Sakura screamed dramatically, swinging a hand at the demon girl.

Kagome just sighed, and caught the fuming wanabee kunoichi's wrist.

''I didn't ask for it. Kakashi apparentally talked to him when we got back, and retrieved the jewel. If you're going to open that mouth, make sure something a little intelligent comes out.'' She said icely.

She straightened up, and started walking into the building, the twins and her brother following her, and the pig- headed bitch was left there fuming.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Just give up already.'' A older teen said. He and another boy were blocking a doorway to a room.

''We're trying to help you. Don't take the exams.'' The other said.

''Please, let us through. We need to go in there.'' The girl with the buns pleaded.

The first boy meerly punched her in the cheek, and she stumbled back.

''If you can't even handle us, the exams will kill you.'' The second boy jeered.

Team 7 were walking foward, and Kagome bristled at the first boy's next comment.

''Delicate little girls like you shouldn't enter these exams.''

''Let the genjutsu down. We are going to the third floor, and this is only the second.'' Kagome said smoothly.

Every boy there had hearts in their eyes.

''She's hot.''

''I wonder if she'll go out with me.''

''I have to get her to be my girlfriend.''

Boys kept muttering to eachother, and glancing at the beautiful girl. Her brother, and the twins were glaring at everyone else.

''So, you noticed the genjutsu? Good job.'' The first boy said, slightly blushing at her. **(AN: I know that they are older, but Kaggie rocks!)**

''That's my sis! She's the smartest genin here! Much smarter than the Teme Twins!'' Naruto proclaimed loudly.

''So what? **You** noticed an illusion. Let's see how your friend handles this!'' The second one growled, and swung a leg at Sasuke.

Sasuke himself got his own attack ready, but the spandex boy got inbetween them, grabbing their feet. He looked up, and Kagome smirked.

_'Rock Lee.'_ She thought.

_'How did he do that? I thought he was just a weakling getting knocked around!'_ Sakura thought.

Sasuke was having an inner battle.

_'He stopped my kick. He must have some chakra in his arm.'_ He thought.

Spandex boy's teammates walked up.

''What happened to our plan? I thought we weren't going to show our true strength yet.'' His male teammate said.

''I know, but... '' Spandex boy trailed off, looking at Kagome, and blushing.

''Oh no.'' The female teammate sighed.

Spandex boy walked up to Kagome.

''My name is Rock Lee. Will you please be my girlfriend? I'll always protect you with my life.'' He said, and flashed a sparkly smile at the end.

''No thank you.'' Kagome said sweetly. Rock Lee immediately deflated.

''Why not?'' He asked saddly.

''I don't like you like that.'' She said, and he deflated more.

''Hello again, Kagome.'' The male teammate said. She turned, and saw none other than Neji Hyuuga.

''Nej-chan!'' She greeted happily. Rock Lee did a complete 180.

''Kaggers?'' He asked in wonder. Kagome twitched at the nickname.

''Yes, Lee.'' She sighed.

''You are still as beautiful and youthful as ever! I can't believe I didn't recognize your unchallengable beauty! Are you still faster than me?'' He said, wrapping her in a tight hug. She laughed at him, and hugged back.

Neji then turned towards the twins.

''Uchihas.'' He greeted coldly.

''Hyuuga.'' They greeted back.

''So, Kaggers, will you go out with me?'' Lee asked hopefully.

''Sorry, Lee, maybe some other time.'' She said, wanting to let him down gentlely.

''Hey! Girly- girl! Still think you can comepte in the exams?'' The first boy asked.

She glared at him, and flicked her wrist in their direction. Instead of two teenagers, there were two grown men standing there in shock. She then swept a leg underneath them, and they fell to the ground.

''Cheap tricks won't work boys. Sorry.'' She said sweetly. She then lead her team to the third floor. Rock Lee had told his own team to go ahead, and followed Team 7.

''Hey, rooster hair. Fight me.'' Lee demanded. Sasuke twitched at the mockery of his hair, but turned to him anyway.

''Fine.'' Sasuke said simply.

''But, don't you want to know why?'' Lee asked.

''Go ahead.'' Sasuke sighed.

''I want to know what it will be like to fight a great Uchiha clan member! I have fought Kagome before, and lost. But, that is to be expected from someone of her heritage.'' Lee said.

''Give me a few minutes.'' Sasuke stated.

''No, now.'' Lee said.

Sasuke growled, and charged foward. He and Lee had been fighting for about a minute, and Sasuke was already loosing.

_'Now is my time to test it.'_ Sasuke thought. He then activated his sharingan.

The fight continued, and Sasuke was getting more and more frustrated. He couldn't copy any of Lee's attacks because he was using taijustu instead of ninjutsu, or genjutsu. Lee was starting to unwrap one of his bandages, but something stopped him.

''Lee, enough!'' A large turtle growled. He started to drag Lee by his bandages.

Sasuke started to fall, and Kagome shot foward to catch him.

Sakura was mentally ranting at Lee for defeating her beloved Sasuke.

''You okay, Sas-chan?'' Kagome asked, stroking his bangs tenderly.

''Yeah, I'm okay.'' He said quietly. Itachi looked at his brother in mild shock.

_'That fight shook him up.'_ He thought worridly.

''You were watching.'' Lee said. His head looking down at the floor in shame.

''Lee, you know technique is forbidden!'' The turtle growled.

''I'm sorry.'' Lee apologized, and bowed.

''Why is a turtle here?'' Naruto whispered to Kagome, who he had moved next to. Lee was damn near crying in fear.

''I wasn't going to use the other one though.'' Lee tried to defend himself.

''Nee-chan, that's a turtle isn't it?'' Naruto asked.

Kagome sighed, and nodded.

''Can a turtle be a ninja sensei?'' Naruto asked his sister again. This time, Sakura answered.

''That's a stupid question!'' She shrieked.

''Fool! You can't get away with excuses! You know what happens when a ninja reveals his best techniques!'' The turtle continued to scold Lee.

''How did I loose to him?'' Sasuke whispered to himself.

''Yes, sir.'' Lee said.

''Here comes Gai sensei!'' The turtle cheered.

''Wow! You all just scream teenagers!'' An older version of Lee appeared on top of the turtle in an... interesting pose.

_'Gai is as weird as ever.'_ Kagome thought in amusement.

''EEK! HE'S LIKE AN ENHANCED VERSION OF LEE!'' Sakura screeched. She pushed Kagome out of the way, and latched on to Sasuke.

''Get the hell of me!'' Sasuke growled.

''Great. Another freak.'' Itachi sighed in irritation. He had drug Sakura off his twin, and Kagome reclaimed her spot next to them. Sasuke especially enjoyed having his head in her lap.

''Stop insulting Gai- sensei!'' Lee growled, and glared at the dark haired twins. He didn't like them. Especially since they were so close to Kagome.

''All these weirdos are showing up! How the fuck do you think we should react? We just saw him come out of a **turtle**.'' Naruto protested.

''He did not!'' Lee argued back.

''Lee, calm down. Now, time for your punishment.'' Gai said. He then proceeded to punch Lee in the face.

''Sorry, Lee, but it was for your own good.'' Gai said, getting teary eyed at the end.

''S- sensei.'' Lee cried.

''L- lee.'' He cried back.

They hugged, and a weird sunset popped up out of nowhere.

''I see you two are as emotional as ever.'' Kagome giggled. The two ended their hug, and Lee perked up.

''Gai- sensei! I forgot to tell you that Kaggers was entering the Chunin Exams!'' He said, running over to Kagome, and picking her up to bring her over to Gai. Sasuke growled lowly at him when his head hit the floor.

_'I was comfortable there, dammit!'_ He mentally attacked Lee with dozens of kunai and shuriken.

''Kagome!'' Gai exclaimed.

He picked her up out of Lee's arms, and swung her around happily.

''Look at you! You're even more beautiful than the last time I saw you! I hope you have been keeping up in your taijutsu training!'' Gai said in a creepy peppy tone.

''Thanks, Gai. But, I can't breath.'' She choked out. He immediately put her down, and turned towards Lee.

''Lee, you still need to be punished. 500 laps around the practice arena!'' He ordered.

''Yes, sir!'' Lee cried happily, and then with a last hard hug for Kagome, they went off into the sunset. **(AN: Please, tell me where I can get a timeline, or a episode explanation! I don't want to watch the anime because of Sakura, Karin, or any of the other bitchy characters!)**

Sasuke and Itachi were glaring at where the two spandex wearing males were standing. First, Lee was flirting with Kagome, then he beat Sasuke, and then he and his sensei were getting friendly with **their** girl?

_'The next time that happens, it will not be ignored.'_ They mentally snarled.

''Geez, Sasuke, you got your ass handed to you.'' Naruto snickered.

The younger Uchiha glared at the blonde, the older brother rolled his eyes, and the pink haired bitch started shrieking at Naruto to leave her Sasuke alone.

''Naruto, please stop teasing Sasuke.'' Kagome sighed, walking back towards them.

Itachi and Sasuke couldn't help but notice the way her curvy hips naturally swayed in a way any girl would kill for. **(AN: The horomones strike again!)**

''Alright, fine. But, now that I think about it, Lee might have hurt Sasuke. Maybe you should check where his foot connected with Sasuke's chest. He might be bruised.'' Naruto said.

_'I guess I should be nice, and help ya, Teme1.'_ He snickered mentally.

''You're right. Sasuke, shirt off.'' She said, kneeling down to start her examination.

''Get away from Sas-'' Sakura started, but Naruto pushed a pressure point behind her neck to make her unconcious. Kagome looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and he meerly smiled innocently.

''Sasuke, please take your shirt off.'' She said. He blushed, but complied.

She ran her cool fingers over his now heated skin, and he had to stop from shuddering from it.

''You seem okay. Maybe a couple of bruises.'' She told him with a smile.

''Hey, Nee- chan. Shouldn't you give him a kiss for being a good patient?'' Naruto choked out. He was having a hard time not laughing.

Kagome rolled her eyes at him, but gave Sasuke a wuick kiss on the cheek, very close to his mouth. As soon as she pulled away, Sakura woke up.

''Naruto! How dare you knock me out!'' She started to screech at the blonde.

''Sakura, shut up.'' Sasuke growled at her. She was taking him off that cloud nine feeling Kagome gave him.

''But, Sasuke-'' She started to protest, but shut up at his glare. She sent a last glare at Naruto, and then Team 7 walked towards where the other genin were going to be at.

They walked through the door, and immediately every head turned towards them. Of course, their eyes turned into hearts when they saw Kagome.

''Hey, baby! What's a sexy thing like you doing here?'' One called out.

Sakura got an arrogant look on her face, and was about to talk, when the same person said.

''Not you! The gorgeous one over there, with the mesmerizing eyes, and silky black hair.''

Sakura glared at Kagome with hatred in her eyes.

_**'Cha! Why does she get all of the attention!'**_ Inner Sakura growled.

''Kagome, Sasuke, Itachi, Naruto! You're here!'' A perky voice called out. The five genin turned to see a girl a couple inches shorter than Kagome with a boomerang strapped to her back hug the demoness tightly.

Kagome laughed, and said.

''San- chan! How have you been? Where's Miroku?'' Kagome started to chat with the slightly younger girl.

''PERVERT!'' The dark haired girls suddenly called out. They both turned, and hit a violet eyed teenager on his head.

''I am sorry, but how could any hot blooded male resist Kagome here? And of course I would have to grope my lovely Sango to make sure she didn't get jealous.'' Miroku grinned sheepishly.

''Hey! What about me!'' Sakura screamed, and everyone in the room winced.

''I don't go for banshees. It's bad enough that we share a team with-'' Miroku started, but of course, was cut off by another annoying voice.

''Saku- chan!'' The voice screeched.

''Kiki- chan!'' Sakura screeched back.

The two girls began to giggle madly, and talk about how far they have gotten in snagging 'their' men.

''So, you're here too?'' A lazy voice asked. They all turned to see Shikamara, Ino, and Chouji standing there.

''Yes, Shika- chan. It's nice to see some more familiar faces. Hi In- chan, Chouj- chan.'' Kagome greeted with her breath taking smile.

Shikamaru beat down the urge to blush, Ino smiled back, and Chouji waved at her in greeting.

''Hey, Kagome, do you have any of your chocolate chip cookies with you?'' Chouji asked with hope.

Kagome laughed good naturedly, and said.

''Sorry, Chouji, but no. I promise to make you some after the exams, though.''

Chouji nodded happily in agreement.

''Well, well, lookie here. The gangs back together again. Hey, Kag- chan.'' Said Kiba. He and his team had arrived a few seconds later.

''Hi, Kib- chan, Shin- chan. Hina- chan, get over here!'' Kagome called to the Hyuuga girl.

She surprised her teammates by squealing, and launching herself into the older girl's arms.

''Kag- chan! San- chan!'' She greeted.

Akamaru barked, and jumped on to Kagome's head.

''Hey, Akamaru. How is one of my favorite doggies?'' She asked, giggling as he licked her face.

''He's been looking for you since we got into the room.'' Kiba smirked, and walked over to pick up the puppy. She giggled at them, and Kiba blushed at the bell like laugh.

''You must be dying to see Kora too, huh? Here, I'll bring her, and Kiroro out for you, and Kirara to play with.'' She said.

With only making a tiny cut on her arm, two animals appeared. A dog, and a cat. The dog was just slightly smaller than Akamaru, and where he was brown and white, she was black and white. Kiroro was a female neko- mata like Kirara, except the colors were reversed.

The dogs, and cats began to play with eachother, and Shikamaru said.

''So, you're here for the exams too, huh?''

''Yep! Here we all are, the Rookie 14. This should be fun. Right, Uchihas?'' Kiba chuckled.

The twins smirked at him, and agreed whole heartedly.

''We've been training hard.'' Kiba said.

''What the hell do you think we've been doing? Skipping through fields, and picking flowers?'' Naruto asked playfully.

They all laughed, minus the pink haired bimbo, and her black eyed slut cousin.

''So, you're the 14 rookies? You're all weak if you ask me. Except the beautiful flower, with the enchanting blue eyes, and markings.'' A boy a couple years older than them walked up, and said.

All of the boys glared at him.

''Who the hell do you think you are, hitting on Kagome?'' Kiba growled. The animal companions had jumped back on to their partners shoulders. They could sense the rising tension in the air.

''I am Kabuto. If I were you, I'd look around.'' Kabuto advised.

They turned around, and saw everyone there glaring at them, or in Kagome's case, oogling.

''I can't believe I used to be like all of you.'' Kabuto chuckled darkly.

''Kabuto, correct?'' Kagome asked.

''Yes, hottie.'' He replied with a smirk.

''You have taken this exam seven times, right.'' She stated, more than asked.

''How did you know that?'' He asked surprised. Not many knew that little fact.

''Let's call it radar.'' She said.

At everyone elses confused looks, she elaborated.

''The Chunin Exams are held twice a year. This would make this his fourth.''

''You're really smart. Just for being as cute as you are, I'll fill you in on some of the people here with my nin info cards.'' He said. He then brought out a nice sized deck of cards for them to see.

''What are those?'' Kikyo asked dumbly.

''These are cards that I have marked with chakra over the years. So, you see, it hasn't been a complete waste.'' He said.

He demonstrated, and showed a card with a map on it.

''That's cool!'' Sakura squealed.

''Any individual info?'' Itachi asked.

''No promises on top notch info. Anyone in mind?'' Kabuto replied.

''Gaara of Suna and Rock Lee of Konoha.'' Itachi said.

''Well, if you know their names, this should be easy. While I'm at it, how about I see about your team too.'' Kabuto said.

He went through his deck, and pulled out seven cards.

''Rock Lee. He is a year older than all of you, has done 11 C- rank missions, and 20 D- rank. His sensei is Gai, and his teammates are Neji Hyuuga, and TenTen.'' He stated.

Hinata looked slightly worried at the name Neji.

''Now for Gaara of Suna. Has done 8 C- ranks, and 1 B- rank. That's unusual for a genin. There isn't much here, but get this. He came back from every mission unharmed.'' Kabuto said.

Almost everyone there was shocked. A genin did all of those missions, including a B- rank, and came back unharmed?

''Anyway, Sakura Haruno. Has done 8 D- rank missions, and one C- rank turned B- rank mission. Has a cousin named Kikyo, whom she stalks the Uchiha twins, and the Taisho brothers together.'' He said. The two banshees started to shriek out protests, but were ignored.

''Naruto Uzumaki. Has done 8 D- rank missions, and one C- rank turned B- rank mission. Was adopted by the Dog General Inutaisho when he was 6.''

''Itachi and Sasuke Uchiha. Has done 8 D- rank missions, and one C- rank turned B- rank. They are the cousins of Shisui Uchiha, a body flicker expert.''

''And lastly, Kagome Taisho. Hmm, you don't have much information. 8 D- rank missions, a C- rank turned B- rank, and-'' Kabuto's eyes widened.

_'There is no possible way someone her age could do something like this.'_ He thought.

''And is the second female born into the Taisho clan ever.'' He covered up.

''This is almost enough to loose your confidence.'' Hinata said worridly.

''Eh, you're okay with us Hina- chan!'' Sango comforted the girl.

''Yes, especially Sexy over there.'' He flirted.

Naruto started to shiver a bit, and Kagome gave his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. Apparently that did the trick.

''MY NAME'S NARUTO UZUMAKI, AND I'M KICKING ALL OF YOUR ASSES!'' He claimed loudly.

Everyones glares turned deadly.

''Shut up, dobe.'' Sasuke hissed at him.

Naruto was about to retort, but Kagome covered his mouth.

A couple of sound nin suddenly attacked Kabuto.

''Kabuto! Are you okay?'' Sakura asked worridly.

''Yeah...'' He said weakly.

''Hmph. Put this on your pretty little cards. Sound beats Leaf.'' A sound nin snickered.

Most of the rookies were about to pounce, when a burst of smoke came.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Hello everybody! Thanks for being awesome! This story has turned out great if I do say so myself. Now, onto the Q & A.**

**Question: Does Kagome have a crescent mark?**

**Answer: Yes. You cannot see it because of her bangs.**

**Question: Is Kagome's ability to control all of the other elements considered another kakkai genkai?**

**Answer: No. It will be revealed why she can control them later.**

**Question: When Kagome and Naruto leave for the time gap, where will Sasuke and Itachi be?**

**Answer: They will be in Konoha training. With who will also be revealed later.**

**Question: What rank will Team 7 be?**

**Answer: I will have Naruto still be a genin, the twins chunin, Sakura and Kikyo the whores of the village, and everyone else chunin. However, I will have Kagome go out for jounin when the twins do.**

**Question: Did I notice that Sasuke is Teme1 and Itachi is Teme2?**

**Answer: Yes. I did notice. You see, I figure since Itachi is calmer than Sasuke, and Naruto likes to pick fights more with Sasuke, that Itachi would be Teme2 and Sasuke Teme1. Don't look at me, Naruto decided that!**

**Question: Shouldn't the Kyuubi have been defeated since the Taisho clan were there?**

**Answer: Alot of people in Konoha hate demons because of what happened. If the Taisho clan were found out to be demons, there would be a whole lot of shit being flung. Also, Naruto is still the Kyuubi host.**

**Question: When will Kagome get her dog form?**

**Answer: I will probably make it 16.**

**Thank you all for the reviews, and for the questions, I hope I could answer them for you! Until next time!**


	11. Chapter 10:Anko the Insane

**Disclaimer: You know the drill. I don't own Inuyasha or Naruto.**

**AN: Hey, peoples! I can't believe that I have gotten 95 reviews in such a short time! I'm glad so many of you like this! I have one question though. Whenever I'm doing my document uploader for the chapters, it says I only have 26- 60 days left. What does that mean? I'd really appreciate if you could help me with that.**

**On to Chapter 10!**

**Official Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke**

**NarutoxHinata**

**MirokuxSango**

**KakashixAnko**

**SesshomaruxTemari**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy, but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 10: Written Tests and Kagome's Crazy Aunt

''Alright you little punks, shut up and listen.'' A stern voice growled.

The smoke cleared to show a man with long scars on his face. He smirked at them, and said.

''I am Ibiki Morino, your proctor. For now, I am your worst nightmare. First off, who the hell said any of you could start fighting. Do you want to fail already?''

The masked one said.

''Sorry. It is our first time. We are a little nervous, sir.''

''I am going to say this once, and only once. There is to be no fighting between candidates, or fights without permission. Even if you do have permission, any fatal force is banned. Anyone who messes with me will wish they'd never been born.'' Ibiki growled again.

Everyone nodded in agreement, the sound nin chuckling darkly from the thought of no fatal violence.

''Now, it is time for the first part of the Chunin Exams. Turn in your paperwork, and we shall give you a number. It will determine where you will be sitting. The written test will begin once you're all seated.'' Ibiki stated.

Naruto started panicking.

''Please tell me he didn't say a written test.'' He whined.

Kagome smiled, and patted his head in comfort.

''It's okay, Naruto. You'll be fine.'' Kagome said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_'Dammit! I don't know what to do! I don't see any of my friends. Nee- chan, help!'_ Naruto thought desperately.

_'Hmm. Poor Naruto. Written exams aren't his strong point. I bet Kagome won't know any of the answers either. I am so going to win Sasuke and Itachi over with my smartness.'_ Sakura thought arrogantly. She had an evil smile on her face from where she was behind Naruto.

''Naruto, I wish you good luck.'' A soft voice said from his right.

Naruto turned, and saw Hinata sitting there with a blush on her face. Naruto brightned up instantly, and gave her a hug.

''Hinata! At least one of my friends his here! And I hope you do okay too.'' He said with a grin.

Her blush darkened from the grin he gave her.

''Listen up. There are a few rules that we need to go over, and any questions asked will be ignored, so pay attention.'' Ibiki said from upfront.

_'No questions? What kind of rules are these?'_ Sakura thought.

''Rule one. You will all start off with 10 points. There are 10 questions that are worth one point each. Each question you get wrong will take a point from you. For example, if you miss 2 your final score will be 8.'' He explained.

Naruto grimaced.

''Rule two. This is a team test, and your final score will determine if your team passes or fails.'' Ibiki continued.

Sakura slammed her head down onto her desk.

''WHAT! Wait a second! You're saying that we will be scored as a team?'' She screeched.

''Shut your trap! There are reasons for this purpose.'' He snarled at her.

She blinked up at him in what she thought was a cute way. She was trying to get back in his somewhat good graces.

''The people around the room are there to moniter you, and to make sure you do not cheat. If caught, you will have two points subtracted for each time you're caught.'' Ibiki stated.

_'Dang it! This is bad! Naruto and Kagome are such idiots, they'll make our team fail! Calm down, calm down, if me, Sasuke, and Itachi can pull through, we should be fine.'_ Sakura thought.

''Also, if one of you gets a zero, your whole team fails.'' Ibiki added.

Everyone's eyes widened, except Kagome's. She already knew what would happen. Itachi and Sasuke looked at eachother worridly. What if Naruto or Sakura failed?

Naruto had a sick look on his face. He knew that if he failed that Sakura would pummel him. He knew that Sasuke and Itachi would be angry, but they wouldn't try to kill him, just maim a little. What worried him most though, was that Kagome and HInata would be disappointed in him.

''You have one hour.'' Ibiki said.

Everyone got ready.

''BEGIN!''

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Naruto stared at his paper in horror.

_'Shit, he's gonna choke.'_ Sasuke thought.

_'Sasuke, relax.'_ A warm voice told him in his head.

_'Kagome?'_

_'Yes, it's me. The trick to this test is to cheat without getting caught. Use your sharingan to copy the answers. I'll tell Itachi about it, and I'll tell Naruto too.'_

Sasuke smiled in his head. Kagome really was the best there is.

Kagome closed her eyes, and laid her head on her arms. She concentrated, and saw a doorway in her mind. She opened it, and saw Naruto in there.

''Nee- chan? Where the hell are we?'' Naruto asked.

''You're in my mind. I'm here to give you all the answers. Just pretend that you're freaking out, okay?'' Kagome asked.

Naruto tackled Kagome into a hug.

''I love you, Nee- chan!'' He exclaimed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_'Hmph. Now that I know to use my sharingan, this is easy.'_ Sasuke thought triumphately.

He was copying Kagome's answers, who was ironically infront of him.

Soon, the examiners started to eliminate cheaters. Some even had to be thrown out.

Ino saw that Sakura was surprisingly answering the questions right, and did her Mind transfer jutsu on her. More numbers were called out, and the Rookie 14 and Sand nin got the answers in their own ways.

The clock ticked on.

''Time for the final question.'' Ibiki said.

Kagome smirked. She loved knowing what would happen!

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

In a lounge, Kakashi, Asuma, and Kurenai were talking.

''Did you here how Ibiki was the proctor this year?'' Asuma asked.

Kakashi's shoulders dropped.

''That damned psycho is the proctor? Great.'' He sighed.

''What's so bad about Ibiki?'' Kurenai asked curiously.

''I keep forgetting that you're a new jounin.'' Asuma chuckled.

''Whatever. Who is he?''

''He's a specialist.'' Kakashi answered.

''In what?'' Kurenai asked hesitantly.

''Mental interigation.'' Asuma stated.

Kurenai's eyes widened. An interigator?

''Let's get on to happier things. Kagome remembers all of us.'' Kakashi said.

Asuma and Kurenai smiled lightly. They, Kakashi, Anko, and surprisingly Gai were Kagome's favorite babysitters when she was really young.

Kurenai would always try to get Kagome to wear dresses and pink, but was refused. They always had fun though.

Asuma taught Kagome that sometimes you shoud just sit back, and enjoy the peace.

Anko was her aunt, so of course she babysat her, but they slightly blamed the brown eyed ninja for Kagome's love of pranks. Her and Naruto.

Gai was eventually roped into it by accident, when he wanted to challenge Kakashi to a fight, and Kagome was there.

And of course Kakashi wanted to know the Taisho prodigy. He still remembered how she would look at him with her big blue eyes, and ask him to play with her, or teach her a jutsu.

_'I'm going to be there from now on. After all, I don't want any boys except Itachi or Sasuke flirting with her.'_ Kakashi thought.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''These rules will frighten you all.'' Ibiki stated.

Naruto gulped.

Kagome may have helped him with the first 9 questions, but would she help with the last one?

''Rule one. You are allowed to decide if you want to hear the question, or not. If you do not wish to hear it, you will fail, regardless if the other 9 questions were right.'' Ibiki said.

Everyone went pale at the thought.

''The next rule is, if you **do** hear the question, and get it wrong you will not be allowed to take the Chunin Exams ever again!''

''That's bullshit!'' Kiba growled. Akamaru barked in agreement.

Ibiki just laughed.

''If you do not wish to hear the question, raise your hand, and you can leave.''

Naruto pondered over the options. If he got this wrong he'd be a genin forever, but there could be a small chance that he'd get it right.

Kagome sighed mentally. Maybe she should have told Naruto about the question. Soon, hands were raising in defeat.

''Grrrr, I am not quitting! I need to be a chunin so I can get a step closer to being Hokage! I will not quit! Even if I get the question wrong, and I'm a genin I will be Hokage one day!'' Naruto growled.

His friends smiled. He was determined.

''He's got balls.'' Kiba chuckled to himself.

_'That's my brother.'_ Kagome thought with a smile.

''Are you sure? You can back out if you wish.'' Ibiki offered one last time.

''I'm positive.'' Naruto smirked.

Everyones backs straightned, and they got serious looks on their faces. They wouldn't back down either.

_'78 left. More than expected.'_ Ibiki thought.

''I admire your determination. Everyone who is left, all I have to say is... you have passed the first exam!'' He said.

''HUH?'' Sakura asked.

''Haha! The answer to the tenth question was to stay no matter what! There was no written test for that!'' Ibiki grinned.

''So the other 9 questions were a waste of time?'' Temari asked. She was a little mad at this information.

''No. The other 9 questions were to determine if you could gather information secretly.'' Ibiki stated.

''You see, the first 9 questions were to determine how your reactions were to this being a team test. I wanted to see how well you could do under the pressure of knowing that you might cause your team to fail.'' Ibiki said.

''I KNEW IT!'' Sakura shouted.

Everyone in the room snorted at that.

''Like most of you figured out, these questions were beyond the capability of a regular genin, so that meant you had to cheat if you didn't know the answers. This test practically forced you to cheat. The question is, who should you cheat off of? I put 2 chunin that knew all the answers with you, and hopefully to help you out. Those who cheated poorly failed.''

Ibiki then took off his hitai- ate, and everyone saw the horrible burns, puncture wounds, and scars.

''Information is important, and if a third party notices you, there is no guarantee that the information is real. Disformation can be disasterous, and that is why I gave you this test. To see how well you could deal with knowing you held your teammates future in your hands. Anyone not good enough failed. Now all that's left is you.''

''Okay. Great. But what is the tenth question about?'' Temari asked.

''You don't get it?'' Ibiki deadpanned.

''Of course they don't, but I do! Explain it to them anyway.'' Sakura said arrogantly. In all truth, she had no idea either.

''Alright. As I said before, you are tested as a squad instead of singulars. You had two choices, both a tough decision. You could ditch the question, and never take the exams again, or you could hear the question and if you got it wrong, never be a chunin. It's a lose- lose situation. Chunin experience these kind of things all the time. For example. You all had to steal a document from the enemy. You have no clue about the ninja, or the amount of power they have. You might think that the enemy knows about you, and are expecting you. Now, do you wish to go into the unknown, or save your skin? The answer is go for the mission! There are some missions you will not be able to avoid, and you need to focus on the goal. This is what is qualified for a chunin. Anyone who decides to go the easy way, and save their own hide will **never** be a chunin as long as I'm around! But, all of you who decided to be brave, and didn't back down, I wish you luck for the next portion of the Chunin Exams!'' Ibiki said.

After that was said, a bundle crashed through the window, and it popped open to reveal Anko, and a banner.

''Hello kiddies! Don't start celebrating yet! I am your next proctor. Anko Mitarashi!'' She cheered.

She faltered when she noticed everyone staring at her. She looked around the room, and brightened when she saw Kagome sitting in her seat.

''Well, I'm glad to see that my niece has passed the first part of the exams! I won't say her name, but I will tell her that I need to see her later at her house!'' Anko stated.

Kagome groaned quietly. Leave it to her aunt to be not only flashy, but cheery as well.

_'Oh, god. Not her!'_ Sakura whimpered in her mind.

''Wow. These many are left? Biki- chan's getting soft.'' Anko teased the older man in a sing song tone.

''Or it means that we have stronger genin this year.'' Ibiki stated dryly.

''Hmph. I'll have at least half of these wannabee's eleminated when I'm done with them.'' Anko retorted. She stared right at Sakura with a evil gleam in her eyes.

_'Ack! She's staring right at me!'_ Sakura screamed in her head.

''First thing in the morning, things will be **much** harder. I'll tell your squad leaders where you're to meet me. Dismissed.'' Anko said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kagome waited patiently waited in the backyard of her home with Naruto, and the Uchiha twins. Suddenly, Anko was infront of them.

''I'm so proud of you!'' She squealed. She then picked Kagome up, and swung her around.

''Aunty... can't... breath...'' Kagome choked.

Anko sighed, but put her down.

''What did you need to talk to me about?'' Kagome asked.

Anko perked up, and said.

''Oh, yeah! I overheard this hot sensei talking with Asuma and Kurenai, and I wanted to meet him, so I told them to come over here when I'd tell them where you will all meet me.''

Kagome eye twitched.

''You did all of that just to meet **one** guy? And let me guess, this 'hot sensei' had gravity defyig hair, and only one eye showing, and he was reading an orange book.'' Kagome said blankly.

Anko looked at her weirdly.

''How the hell did you know that?'' She asked curiously. Itachi decided to pipe up.

''That sensei is ours. His name is Kakashi Hatake, and he comes over here every now and again.'' He snickered.

Anko's jaw dropped.

''You mean that, that sexy god comes over here, and I haven't met him? Why didn't you tell me!'' She whined at the end.

Everyone laughed at the pouting Anko, and three jounin poofed in. Anko hid Kagome behind her back. There stood Kurenai, Asuma, and Kakashi.

''Why did you want us to show up here?'' Asuma asked in a bored tone.

''Because, I have a surprise for you.'' Anko said.

When the jounin raised their eyebrows, Anko stood aside to show Kagome. Kurenai gasped, and Asuma's eyes widened.

"Kagome?'' Kurenai whispered.

Kagome smiled, and nodded. The older girl squealed, and leapt at the 13 year old girl.

''Oh my gosh! Look at you! You're so tall, and beautiful! I see you're still a tomboy, though. I remember how hard it was to get you in a dress, I could never get you in a skirt though.'' Kurenai started to ramble.

Kagome looked at the older girl in amusement. Kurenai had always been like the older sister she never had. She was then swept into a back- breaking hug.

''Yep. She's still a little munchkin brat.'' Asuma snickered. **(AN: My older brothers and cousins used to call me this. But, I can proudly say that they stopped after their hair was dyed pink and blue when I was 13. ^^)**

Kagome growled.

''Suma- nii! I am not a munchkin, or a brat!''

Asuma grinned down at her, and said.

''Yes, you are. You're just bigger than you were the last time I called you that.''

The two continued to bicker back and forth, before Kurenai kissed Asuma on the lips to shut him up. Kagome's eyes widened in surprise.

''You two are together?'' She asked.

Kurenai blushed, bit her lip, and nodded. Asuma just chuckled at his girlfriend's shyness. Kagome smirked, and said.

''Great! Now I only have to get Aunt Anko, and Kashi- chan together.''

Anko started sputtering, and Kakashi's visible eye widened.

''Why would you want me and your aunt to get together?'' He asked curiously.

''You two look cute together, duh.'' She replied.

Kakashi smirked at the younger girl.

''Okay, I'll go out on a date with Anko. But, you have to agree to go on a joint date with Itachi and Sasuke after the exams.'' He stated. Itachi and Sasuke had blushed at the last part of Kakashi's offer.

Kagome just shrugged, and said.

''Alright. I agree to go out on a date with Tachi, and Sas after the exams. Now, Aunt Anko, where are we supposed to meet for the next part of the exams?''

Anko got over her shock, and said.

''By the Forest of Death. 11 A.M.''

Kurenai and Asuma nodded, and disappeared to do who knows what. Kakashi walked over to Anko, and pulled down his mask a little.

''I'll see you for our date soon.'' He stated. He then gave Anko a peck on her cheek, and poofed away.

Anko stood there, and then swung Kagome around.

''Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I can't believe I have a date with that hottie! You are now my favorite girl ever!'' Anko stated.

Kagome giggled, and said.

''Mom, Aunt Moki, and Aunt Senna will be upset about that.''

Anko just rolled her eyes. She then got a thoughtful look on her face.

''I forgot! I have a surprise for you when you get to the third exam. And also... your cousins from your mom's and my side are coming.'' Anko said. She looked nervous when she said the last part.

''Oh, Shunran and Leika are coming?'' Kagome asked thoughtfully.

''No, not Senna's daughters... Moki's sons...'' Anko said.

She then teleported away right before Kagome exploded.

''Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Hiten are coming?'' She screamed in anger.

''Yay! Ban and Jak are coming!'' Naruto cheered. He shut up when he saw the dangerous aura rolling off Kagome.

''Who are they?'' Sasuke asked curiously.

Kagome sighed in misery.

''They're my Aunt Moki's sons, and my worst nightmare. Don't get me wrong, I love them to death, but they're... interesting. Bankotsu's a cocky bastard, and so is Hiten, but Jakotsu... well, he might hit on you.'' Kagome said.

''It's not like he can hurt us. We'll fight back.'' Itachi said.

'"No. I mean he'll _flirt_ with you. Then again, he flirts with anything that has a cock. The three of them don't like any females except family, Hinata, Sango, Mikoto, and me.'' Kagome got a thoughtful look on her face.

''Uh oh. She has that look on her face.'' Naruto said nervously.

Kagome grinned evilly.

''I can't wait to introduce them to everyone! Especially Sakura and Kikyo.'' She said sweetly.

The boys eyes widened. They actually felt a little sorry for the village bimbos. They heard the sound of stampeeding feet, and saw Sango, Hinata, and Ino running towards them.

''What are you guys doing here?'' Kagome asked surprised.

''We wanted to know if you wanted to go shopping with us!'' Ino said.

Kagome gave her a look.

''You mean you wanted me to say if I like your outfits or not, because you have dates tonight.'' Kagome translated.

Ino and Sango looked sheepish.

''Well, yes. We have a double date with Miroku and Chouji.'' Sango admitted.

Kagome sighed, and looked at Hinata.

''Are you going too?'' She asked.

Hinata nodded shyly.

''Alright, I'll go shopping with you. But, only because I don't want Hinata to be lonely.'' Kagome stated.

Hinata smiled at her. She really was the best friend a girl could have.

''Thank you, Nee- chan.'' Hinata said.

Naruto just had to ruin the sisterly moment by shouting.

''Wow! Hinata didn't stutter!''

Hinata instantly blushed under Naruto's gaze. He was just so cute! Kagome smirked inwardly.

''Hey, Naruto. How about you go with Hinata, and triple with Ino and Sango? If that's alright with you three of course.'' Kagome said in a innocent voice.

Hinata's blush darkened, and surprisingly Naruto blushed too. Sango seemed to catch on, and said.

''Yeah! I don't mind.''

''Me neither.'' Ino agreed. Naruto brightened.

''Great! Where do we meet?'' He asked excitedly.

''We're meeting at the Red Fireburst at 8:00. See you later!'' Ino said, dragging Kagome and Hinata towards the village.

The twins smirked at the dazed blonde.

''Someone's got a date.'' Sasuke snickered.

Naruto rounded on him.

''At least mine is tonight, and not until the exams are over!'' He retorted.

Itachi and Sasuke just smirked at him.

_'Damn temes!'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: I can't believe that chapter 10 is up already! I would like to dedicate this chapter to Sweetyk. Good luck with your story, I love it so far! I'm hoping that I'll see at least 25 reviews in the next two or three days. I am already getting ideas for the sequal, and I can't wait to get that up and running after this. Until next time!**


	12. Chapter 11:The Forest of Death Pt 1

**Disclaimer: No own Inuyasha, or Naruto**

**AN: Chapter 11 has arrived, and I have over 100 reviews! Keep it up, and there will be faster updates. **

**I am very sad to say that I got my first flame from lady- kira6606. The only thing I have to say to them is if you don't like my story, or the way I portray the characters, stay the fuck off my story. I hate flamers, what's the point of writing a story if someone says they don't like it? I do not mind constructive criticism, or advise like I need to work on grammer (Though that does annoy me a bit) but if you don't like my story just don't read it, no one is forcing you to!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Official Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke**

**NarutoxHinata**

**MirokuxSango**

**KakashixAnko**

**SesshomaruxTemari**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

**This will NOT have the Uchiha Massacre, or the Akatsuki and Itachi will still be a prodigy, but he'll graduate at the same time as Kagome and everyone. Orochimaru will be in here along with someone else...**

Chapter 11: The Forest of Death Pt. 1

''What is this place?'' Naruto asked Kagome.

Everyone who passed the first exam were currently standing infront of a large forest that had a fence around it with locks.

''This is where the second exam will take place.'' She whispered back.

''Also known as the Forest of Death.'' Itachi stated.

''Death?'' Sakura whimpered.

''Yep, and soon enough you'll find out why.'' Anko grinned.

''Ah, who cares? You can't scare me that easily, Aunt Anko!'' Naruto crowed.

Anko's grin turned sickingly sweet.

''Tough guy as always, huh?''

She threw a kunai at Naruto, grazing his cheek, and cutting a strand of hair off of a grass nin.

Anko appeared behind Naruto.

''Just pretend you're scared. I can't show favoritism with you, or Kagome.'' She whispered to where only he, and Kagome could hear.

In a louder voice, she said.

''Tough guys like you leave their blood everywhere.''

She turned around quickly to see a tongue gripping her discarded kunai.

''I was just returning your weapon.'' The nin said in a creepy voice.

''Thank you.'' Anko replied sweetly.

''I am sorry, but the sight of blood, and your weapon cutting through my hair excited me.'' The nin said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the nin, not liking how close she was to Anko, or Naruto. Hinata stared worridly. She didn't like that grass nin.

_'Ohhh! These ninja are so creepy, and scary, and ugly!'_ Sakura wailed in her head dramatically.

_'Looks like everyone's on edge.'_ Sasuke thought.

He and Itachi had moved closer to Kagome.

''This year is going to be so much fun!'' Anko said happily.

Kagome rolled her eyes at her aunt's slight bloodlust.

''Okay, before you can take this exam, you will need to fill out these consent forms.'' Anko announced.

Sakura and Kikyo were shivering in fear.

''Some of you will not come back. You have to sign these so I won't be held responsible.'' Anko laughed.

Everyone looked at Anko like she was crazy. Anyone that knew her personally just shook their heads.

''Pass these out.'' She said.

She handed the stack to Naruto, and he gave them to everyone.

''I will explain what will happen in this test. This test will test to see how good your survival skills are. Here is the map of the area.'' She started, holding up a map.

''This area has 44 entrances. There is a tower in the middle of the forest 6 miles from each gate, as well as a few rivers. In this area, your survival skills will be tested. The only rule of this test is no rules. All you have to do is fight, survive, and get these scrolls.'' She held up two scrolls in one hand.

''Both?'' A nin asked.

''Yep. You will be fighting to get both an earth scroll, and a heaven scroll.'' Anko explained.

Everyone looked at their teammates.

''26 teams will be participating in this test. Half of you will have a heaven scroll, and going after an earth scroll. And the other half will have an earth scroll, and going after a heaven scroll. I'll give each team an earth scroll, or an heaven scroll, and whatever one you don't have, that will be the one you're fighting for.'' She finished.

''How do we pass the test?'' Kikyo asked stupidly.

''Each team will have to bring one of each scroll to the tower.'' Anko replied.

Sakura gasped.

''That means that only half of the teams will pass, and that is only if they manage to get the other scroll.'' She said aloud.

Anko's eye twitched in annoyance.

''That's a good way to dumb it down. But anyway, you have a time limit of 5 days.'' She said, annoyance laced in her voice.

Ino's, and Chouji's eyes widened.

''5 days in there?'' Ino asked.

''What will we do for food?'' Chouji asked.

''There is plenty of food in the forest to feed all of you.'' Anko replied dryly.

''True, but there is also man- eating animals, and poisonus plants in there.'' Kagome said with a grin. Her inner demon was howling with joy at the thought of a challange.

Everyone stared at her when they saw the grin. Her friends just smiled at her, knowing why she was like that. Anko smirked at her niece. One thing that her mother could not blame her for was the adrenaline rush that Kagome got when in battle. That part was solely her father's fault.

''This will be interesting.'' A sound nin muttered darkly.

''The days are getting longer, and the nights shorter.'' Lee said to Neji.

''We'll have to keep on our toes, even when we are asleep.'' Itachi said.

Sakura and Kikyo started crying at that point.

'"We won't get any sleep, and we won't look like our unnaturaley beautiful selves!'' They whined dramatically.

Everyone glared at the bimbos. Why did they enter the Chunin Exams if they were not going to take it seriously?

''Uh huh. Well, I already see that some of you are dreading this test, and whining pathetically.'' Anko mumbled the last part.

''So, can we quit during the test?'' Shikamaru asked curiously.

''Hell no! You can't just say, 'I want to give up' in the middle of a battle! Well, you could, but you would most likely die.'' Anko said.

Shikamaru's eye twitched.

''Wonderful.'' He mumbled.

''You can be disqualified, though. If a team doesn't make it to the tower in 5 days, they can be disqualified. Another way is if a team member dies, or is unable to continue. But, the most important rule is that none of you are allowed to look at the scrolls until you have reached the tower.'' She said.

Naruto tilted his head.

''What if they flap open, and we read it?'' He asked.

Anko smirked with her eyes closed.

''Trust me, you don't want to.'' She stated.

Naruto deflated.

''As ninja, you will one day be asked to deliver secret information. This no looking rule is to test your restraint. Well, that's it. Take your forms, and exchange them over there for your scrolls. Then you can pick a gate, and you will be let inside.'' She said.

She sighed, but then smirked.

''Another word of advice. Fight for your life!''

Sasuke, Itachi, and Kagome moved to sit by a rock. Other teams whispered with eachother, and the raven heads saw the people who were going to take their forms pull a curtain around the stand.

''They don't want us to know who has the scroll, or what scroll the team has.'' Itachi mummered.

''Everyone here is our enemy. Even San- chan, Hina- chan, and Ino- chan.'' Kagome said. She hoped that her friends didn't have the scroll they would need.

The two boys wrapped an arm around their crush.

''It will be okay.'' Sasuke comforted her.

She smiled at them, and kissed each of them on the cheek.

''You two have always been there for me whenever I needed you. I will never forget that.'' She said, leaning her head on Sasuke's shoulder, and wrapping an arm around Itachi's waist.

Meanwhile, Sakura and Kikyo were seething.

''That whore! She actually has the nerve to flirt with both of them!'' Kikyo screeched.

Sakura sniffed in agreement.

''Hey! Don't bash Kag- chan because Itachi, and Sasuke love her, and hate you.'' Ino growled from near by.

''Stay out of this, Ino- pig.'' Sakura screeched.

Ino looked ready to attack her, but Chouji held her back.

''Ignore them. You are not a pig, you are as beautiful as a swan. They are the ones who are as fat as pigs. Now that I look at them, they kind of look like them too.'' Chouji said.

Ino blushed at her boyfriend's surprisingly serious tone, and snickered when he compared the two bimbos to pigs.

''Yeah, she is as beautiful as Kagome is.'' Kikyo said sarcastically.

''You're just jealous that I get to spend 5 days with Sasuke, and Itachi.'' Sakura stated arrogantly.

Ino rolled her eyes.

''Ask any boy in the village if Kagome's beautiful, and they will all say yes. And as for Sakura's comment, I did used to like them, but now I have Chouji.'' The blonde stated, looking at Chouji lovingly.

The cousins glared at her, and she glared right back.

''Sasuke and Itachi will be ours! And we are so much better than Kagome! She is ugly, fat, stupid, and a whore who will spread her legs for anyone!'' Sakura screeched.

By that point, all of the demonesses friends looked ready to pounce.

''Don't talk about Nee- chan like that!'' Naruto snarled.

''Yeah! She is the best thing that has ever happened to this village!'' Miroku said.

''She even helped me when we barely knew eachother.'' Gaara stated.

''She's a good person, and she will always be the best there is!'' Hinata said softly, but with anger in her voice.

''And everyone will always like her more than you two!'' They all finished.

Kagome's eyes were wide. She didn't know that her friends were so protective of her. She felt two auras getting darker, and angrier, and saw that they belonged to the two boys on either side of her.

''It's okay. No matter what they say, I won't believe them. You don't need to worry.'' She whispered soothingly.

She eventually got them to calm down, and they glared at the two bimbos.

''We do not like you. We have **never** liked you. You will not insult Kagome just because she holds our attention, and because everyone likes her.'' They said in unison.

Sakura and Kikyo shrunk back at the glares. Why was everyone defending her?

''Kikyo, Sakura, I know that you do not like me, but can we settle this after the exams?'' Kagome asked softly.

They glared at her, but sniffed haughtily, and said.

''Fine. But this isn't over.''

''We are going to start handing the scrolls out!'' One of the stand guys called.

All of the teams got their scrolls, and Anko said.

''Everyone, go to your gate, and wait there! When they open, the test will begin!''

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''This is going to be awesome!'' Kiba howled.

His team was infront of gate 16.

''You need to fcus, Hinata.'' He told his female teammate.

''Of course.'' She said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Let's go after Kagome's team first. I want to beat Billboard brow's face in for what she said.'' Ino growled.

Her team was infront of gate 27.

Chouji was checking that he had all of his snacks, and Shikamaru was thinking.

''After that, we should go after Kikyo, but don't hurt San- chan.'' Ino continued to ramble.

_'Man, this is going to be so troublesome.'_ Shikamaru sighed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Come at us ninja! We'll beat your asses!'' Naruto said.

Kagome smiled at him, and the twins rolled their eyes, but smiled in amusement. Sakura was still upset about what had happened before.

''Naruto, you dobe.'' Sasuke sighed.

The two then began a verbal match of, 'Teme', and 'Dobe'. Kagome laughed, and laid her head on Itachi's shoulder.

''I don't think that we could make it through this without them.'' She said.

Itachi laid his head on top of her's, and smiled in agreement.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''We aren't going to kill Kagome's team are we?'' Temari asked worridly.

She, and her brothers were infront of gate 6.

''No. If they have the scroll we need, we'll just move on to another team.'' Gaara assured his sister.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Do not worry sensei! I will make you proud, and I will take the beautiful, and youthful Kagome away from the dreaded Uchiha!'' Rock Lee proclaimed.

His team was infront of gate 41.

Neji was smirking, and TenTen was looking at Lee in curiousity.

''Kagome. Wasn't that the pretty girl who defeated those examiner guys?'' She mumbled to herself.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Alright, kiddies, the second exam has started!'' Anko called.

The gates opened, and everyone charged in.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Do your thing, Hinata.'' Kiba said.

The Hyuuga heiress nodded, and turned on her byakugan.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Cool it, Lee. The test has just started.'' Neji stated.

''I want to find our enemies before they find us!'' The bushy browed boy retorted.

Neji just snorted in amusement.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Chouji! We have to focus! This is no time for a snack.'' Ino scolded her boyfriend.

''But, I have to keep my strength up.'' He whined.

''It hasn't been that long.'' Ino retorted.

''Guys, hide.'' Shikamaru warned.

As soon as they concealed themselves, three nin dropped from the trees. Shikamaru peeked through a hole, and mentally groaned when he saw that Chouji had dropped a couple of chips on the ground by one of the nin's feet.

He relaxed when he saw them leap away.

_'Damn, I have to put up with 5 more days of this crap?'_ He thought.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Okay, we should set up a trap here, and take whoever we catch's scroll.'' Kiba stated.

Akamaru growled softly, and Kiba smirked.

''Well lookie here. Someone's already here.'' He said.

''Hmph. They are so weak, just standing there.'' One of the nin said.

''Yeah, it seems that they sensed us, but they're just standing there.'' Another one said.

He looked at the first one, and saw something moving within his shirt. Soon, tons of the things were falling from the sky.

''Heh, looks like your leeches got them.'' Kiba said to Shino.

The nin feel to the ground, moaning in pain. One of them set off a wire, and they were caught in a net.

''One team down.'' Kiba said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

From outside of the forest, Anko smirked.

''Sounds like the fun has started.'' She snickered.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Ohhh! This place is so scary.'' Sakura whimpered.

''There's nothing to be scared of, this will be easy.'' Naruto said.

The raven heads watched as Naruto tried to go to the bathroom infront of them, and Sakura hit him.

''Go find a bush!'' She squealed in disgust, but then blushed.

_**'Cha! I wouldn't mind if Sasuke, or Itachi did that infront of me, but not Naruto!'**_ Inner Sakura ranted. **(AN: It's been a while since we've heard from her.)**

Naruto came back, and said.

''Wow, that was alot of piss. I even wrote my name...'' He started, and Sakura cringed.

''You are so disgusting! I can't be-'' She started before Kagome hit Naruto.

''I thought that you loved your brother more than anything.'' Sakura sniffed.

Kagome ignored her, and continued to attack Naruto.

''Kagome, are you crazy?'' Naruto asked.

''Hn. You just wish that you struck before I did.'' She growled.

Naruto narrowed his eyes.

''Bring it on, sis!''

Kagome began attacking him faster, and their audience watched.

''Kagome! Why are you attacking him?'' Sakura asked warily. She didn't want to be next.

''He isn't Naruto.'' Itachi said.

''He doesn't have the scratch mark that Anko gave him.'' Sasuke stated.

''And his shuriken holder is on the left, not the right like Naruto.'' The twins said together.

'Naruto' transformed to show a boy with a mask on.

''Who cares, but I am still taking your scroll.'' He said.

The others took out a kunai, and got ready to attack if needed.

''which one of you has it?'' The nin asked.

When no one answered, he said.

''Fine. I guess I will just have to take all of you out!''

The nin rushed them, and they jumped out of the way.

''Fire Style: Fire Phoenix Flower!'' Sasuke yelled.

Dozens of fireballs rained down, but the nin dodged them. Sasuke, and the nin were going head to head, and Itachi spotted a tied up Naruto.

''Get me out of here!'' He kept shouting.

Itachi sighed in exhasperation.

''Dobe.'' He muttered.

He then tossed a kunai, and split the ropes.

''Thank you!'' Naruto called.

The nin tossed some kunai at Sasuke, and one of them exploded. Sasuke landed in a crouch on the forest floor. The nin came up behind him, and said.

''You aren't going to pass this test. Now, where is the scroll?''

Sasuke just smirked, and the nin dodged a kunai that Naruto tossed at him.

''At least you got him away from me.'' Sasuke hollered to Naruto.

_'Okay, focus.'_ Sasuke thought. He activated his sharingan, and tossed a kunai at the nin with his foot. He leapt after it, and wedged a kunai in the nin's chest.

''Don't just stand there, Sakura, there could be others!'' Kagome growled to the starstruck fan- girl.

''I came alone. I guess that wasn't wise.'' The nin choked out. With that, he leapt away for his life, leaving a blood trail.

''Dammit. He got away.'' Sasuke growled angerly.

''Well, this proves that we need to come up with a way to prove that we are who we are.'' Itachi stated.

''Like what?'' Sakura asked.

''How about a password?'' Kagome said.

''Alright. Listen closely. The question will be, 'When does a ninja strike?', and the response will be, 'A ninja strikes when the time is right.' got it?'' Sasuke said.

''You bet, Sasuke!'' Sakura giggled.

''Can't it be a little shorter?'' Naruto whined. There was no way in hell he'd remember that!

''No, Dobe, that's what we're using.'' Sasuke sighed.

''Naruto, you're such an idiot! I memorized that easily.'' Sakura sneered.

''I got it, but I thought it was supposed to be a **password** not a **passphrase**.'' He huffed.

''Enough. I say we give the scroll to Kagome.'' Itachi said.

Suddenly, Naruto felt a pain in his cheek. Giant bursts of wind started to come from one direction of the forest.

''What is this?'' Naruto asked.

When the dust that had been sturred up cleared, it revealed the woman who gave Anko her kunai back, and her team.

''Spread out into the woods, I can handle this.'' She ordered.

Team 7 hid. When they came out, Sasuke, Itachi, and Kagome saw Sakura.

''When does a ninja strike?'' Sasuke asked.

Sakura brightened.

''A ninja strikes when the time is right.'' She said smartly.

''Hey, you guys!'' Naruto said, running towards them.

''Stay back.'' Kagome said.

''What's the password?'' Sakura asked.

''Ah! A ninja strikes when the time is right!'' Naruto said.

Kagome smirked, and threw a kunai at him.

''What the hell!'' Naruto shouted.

''Clever. Much better than the last nin.'' Itachi said.

''What's wrong? He got it right!'' Sakura shouted.

''Exactly. As much as I love my brother, he can be an idiot. There wasn't a snowball's chance in hell for him to remember all of that, and get it word for word.'' Kagome said.

''She's right. That isn't the Dobe.'' Sasuke confirmed.

''Aren't we smart.'' A more feminine voice came out of 'Naruto'.

A puff of smoke went around him, and when it cleared it showed the grass nin.

''If your teammate is that stupid, why create a password like that?'' She asked.

''It was more of an easvedropper password than for Naruto. It was a trap.'' Sasuke smirked.

''Impressive. This will be fun.'' She snickered.

_'Geez, and I thought Kagome's aunt could be scary.'_ Sakura thought.

''I wonder where Naruto is.'' She mumbled.

Kagome had a vision.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_'That is one big mother fucking snake!'_ Naruto thought.

He was then eaten.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The enemy nin slid out an earth scroll.

''I bet you're wanting to get your hands on this, huh?'' She asked.

She ate the scroll whole.

''In the end, one of us will have both.''

The nin released a high pitched sound that had the others cringing. It hurt their ears to the point that it fealt like theywere bleeding, all but Kagome. She winced when she saw Sasuke throw up, but kept the invisible barrier up around her, and spread it over her teammates.

_'What is she?'_ Sasuke thought in fright.

Kagome looked at her, and the nin smirked.

**'It is a pleasure to meet Midoriko's descendant. Ryokotsuei talks about you alot. As well as Naraku, and Orocihmaru.'** The nin hissed in an unknown language.

Kagome rose an eyebrow in surprise.

**'I had a feeling you were working with them, or at least knew them. How are the Snake- temes, and the Spider- teme?'** She barked back.

The nin just smirked mysteriously.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Let me out of here!'' Naruto growled from within the snake's stomach.

He gave it his rice ball, but it was meerly digested.

''Shit! That's going to be me soon!'' He said worridly.

His thoughts flashed towards Hinata, and Kagome.

''I'm sorry, Hinata, Nee- chan.'' He whispered.

He then thought about the Uchiha twins, Sesshomaru, Inuyasha, and his other friends.

''Hell no! I'm not giving up! I'm getting out of here!'' He growled.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_'Lord Orochimaru, Lord Naraku, and Lord Ryokotsuei were right. She is powerful.'_ The nin thought.

She saw Sasuke, and Itachi trying to get up, and smirked.

''It is no use. You are paralyzed.'' She said.

Kagome narrowed her eyes in annoyance.

''I'l make this quick, and painless.'' The nin said.

She then raised her kunai, and threw them.

Blood spilt on to the ground.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sasuke panted in pain from where he and Kagome had took Itachi and Sakura up into a tree. He had a kunai lodged in the area right above his knee. Sakura had passed out, and Itachi was still a little frozen, and unresponsive.

''Sasuke, are you okay?'' Kagome whispered.

He gave her a weak half smile, and said.

''Y- yeah. I'm o- okay, Kag- chan.''

She bit her lip, and took the kunai out of his leg, and he grunted in pain. She placed her hands over the wound, and they glowed red.

''Thanks.'' He sighed, bending his leg to test it.

She smiled at him.

''No problem, Sas- chan.'' She whispered.

He leaned down a little, and she met him halfway in a kiss. He ran his tongue over her bottom lip, and she opened up. Their tongues began to wrestle for dominance, and Kagome finally gave in. He drew back for air after a while, and he looked at the demoness. She looked beautiful with her lips swollen from his attack.

''I like saying thanks.'' He said jokingly.

She smiled at him, but it soon turned into a look of surprise.

''Look out!'' She warned.

Sasuke turned towards where she was looking, and saw a giant snake come at him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Here is part 1 of this chapter! I was going to do both parts in this, but it was too long for my tastes. I am going to put this chapter, and the next up in honor of Super Bowl Weekend. Review, or die! MWAHAHAHA!**


	13. Chapter 12:The Forest of Death Pt 2

**Disclaimer: Don't own, never will.**

**AN: Hello kiddies! I am proud to say that this is Chapter 12! I hope you enjoy it, and I hope you will give me tons of reviews!**

**On with the chapter!**

**Official Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke**

**NarutoxHinata**

**MirokuxSango**

**KakashixAnko**

**SesshomaruxTemari**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

Chapter 12: The Forest of Death Pt. 2

Kagome picked up Sakura, and the now aware Itachi jumped away too. Sasuke jumped somewhere else.

_'I'm losing it here. If Kagome hadn't noticed it, we would've been snake food.'_ Sasuke thought.

The snake came back at him, and he threw a handful of poison balls **(AN: No idea what they really are.)** in the snakes mouth. The snake collapsed, and blood leaked out of it. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw the grass nin break through the snake's skin.

''Good job. The prey must never relax underneath the pressure from it's predator.'' She hissed, tongue lolling out.

She started laughing, and shot over to Sasuke, her body becoming like a snakes, and Sasuke gasped in fear. Suddenly, a group of kunai landed infront of the girls face.

''Good thing I got here, Teme1.'' A familiar voice called out.

They turned their heads, and saw Naruto standing on a tree with his arms crossed.

''By the way, what was that password again?'' He asked.

Kagome grinned up at him.

''No, seriously, what was it?'' He asked again.

''Oh, Naruto.'' Kagome sighed.

''Naruto, leave! This is to dangerous! Take my brother, Kagome, and Sakura with you!'' Sasuke yelled.

''Well, looks like you escaped my friend.'' The nin hissed.

_'So that wasn't just some random snake.'_ Naruto thought.

''I said leave!'' Sasuke shouted again.

''No way! They messed with my Nee- chan, and that pisses me off! Hell, I'm even kinda angry that they messed with you, and Itachi.'' Naruto growled back.

_'Dammit! Just leave!'_ Sasuke thought desperately.

Kagome watched Sasuke worridly.

''Alright, you can have it.'' Sasuke began, holding up their scroll.

His teammates watched him with surprise.

''This is what you want, correct?'' He asked.

Kagome sighed, a disappointed look painted on her face. The grass nin smirked.

''What the hell are you doing, Teme1? Why are you handing over our scroll?'' Naruto asked.

''Shut up, and stay out of this!'' Sasuke snarled back at him.

''Smart boy.'' The nin said.

Sasuke tossed the scroll to the nin, but Naruto caught it before she could grab it.

''Dammit, Naruto! Stop trying to be a hero!'' Sasuke growled at him.

Naruto stood up from his crouch, and hit Sasuke in the face. Naruto panted in anger, and Sasuke landed on another branch.

''You Dobe! You have no idea what we're up against!'' Sasuke shouted at him.

Naruto smirked.

''You aren't Sasuke, or at least the one I know. The Sasuke I know isn't a prissy bitch who gives up when things get too tough for him!'' Naruto stated.

The nin sighed, and rolled up her sleeve, revealing a seal. She bit her thumb, and swiped the blood over the seal. Naruto jumped at her, and Sasuke shouted.

''No! You idiot!''

A whirlwind surrounded the woman, and the giant snake from before appeared.

''Look out!'' Kagome shouted.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Ahh, this is great. After I'm done with this, I'll see who the maggots are doing.'' Anko sighed from outside the forest.

She then tossed a stick at a tree, and said.

''There we go! A perfect Konoha symbol!'' She said cheerily.

''Ma'am, there are some corpses that I think you should see.'' A man said from infront of her.

Anko sighed, and said.

''I don't want to look at dead bodies... yet.''

''I think you will want to see these.'' He said back.

They arrived by a line of bloddy Buddha statues, and infront of that was the slain nin.

''Their faces are gone.'' Anko whispered.

She put her hand on her neck, and closed her eyes in remembrance.

_'This is his doing. But what is he doing here at the exams?'_ She thought.

Her eyes suddenly flew open, and she whispered.

''Oh no. Kagome.''

She spun around towards the men who found them.

''Where are their ID's? I need to see what they used to look like.'' She stated.

One of them handed her the IDs. She mentally gasped when she saw one of the faces.

''Go tell the Hokage, and Inutaisho, and get some ANBU here! Tell him they are here, and they are in the Forest of Death! I'm going in the forest. Move!'' She ordered.

The nin did as they were told, one going to tell the Hokage, one to get the ANBU, and one to the Taisho compound. Anko glared at a random tree, and thought.

_'They're here, and they're after Kagome.'_

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''You will be a good meal for my snake.'' The nin stated.

The snake swung it's tail at Naruto, and his teammates yelled.

''Naruto!''

He fell towards the large snake, and Naruto opened his eyes, revealing red.

''But how?'' The nin whispered.

_'He's trying to come out.'_ Kagome thought.

''Is that Naruto?'' Itachi asked in confusion.

''This is interesting.'' The nin said.

Kagome saw the snake turn towards Sasuke, and felt something in her snarl, and howl.

''Let's see how well you can handle my snake, Sasuke.'' The nin purred.

It then lunged at him.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_'Shit, this isn't good! Hang on, Kagome!'_ Anko thought.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''You okay, kid?'' A darker version of Naruto's voice asked.

He was standing infront of Sasuke and the snake, a kunai jammed into either side of the monster. Kagome watched the scene unfold with a blank face.

Sasuke watched in wonder, remembering saying something similar to Naruto a while ago.

''You aren't the Sasuke I know. Standing there, all scared.'' Naruto growled.

A tongue wrapped around Naruto, and lifted him up.

''This is disgusting! Let go, or I'll yank that tongue out of your mouth!'' Naruto threatened.

_'Amazing. So the nine- tail is here.'_ The nin thought in wonder.

''So that's it. When you get angry, you use some of the nine- tail's chakra.'' She said.

The nin used it's tongue to lift Naruto's shirt.

''Hey! You damn pedophile!'' He growled.

The nin ignored him, and slammed five glowing fingers into his stomach. Naruto passed out, and the nin threw him away. Itachi threw a kunai to stop Naruto from falling.

''Sasuke. You can do it. You're not weak, and you're not a coward.'' Kagome whispered.

Sasuke seemed to hear her, and activated his sharingan.

_'His blood is boiling with rage. I think I want to play a little bit.'_ The nin thought.

Kagome smiled.

''There you go.'' She whispered again.

The nin made the snake disappear.

_'I thought I was doing this for me. But, I am really doing this for my brother, for Naruto, and most especially for Kagome.'_ Sasuke thought.

He put a kunai in his mouth, and charged at the nin. He started a taijutsu fight with nin, and Itachi smiled lightly. He knew his brother could do it. Sasuke blew fire at the nin. The nin went underground, and tried to grab Sasuke.

_'He can see my moves with the sharingan.'_ The nin thought. **(AN: Sorry if 'the nin' is getting boring, but that's all I can really refer it to. At least for the next few paragraphs.)**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_'I need to find them. It's getting dark, and that lowers my chances.'_ Anko thought.

She stared off into the darkening forest.

_'I will not allow you to harm Kagome.'_ She mentally growled.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The fight between the nin, and Sasuke raged on. Sasuke latched on to the nin upside down, and they landed harshly on a branch. The nin was twitching maddly from where it's head had struck the bark, and Sasuke jumped away. He watched as the nin turned to mud.

''A substitution!'' He said.

He dodged the kunai thrown at him, and swung around the tree. He wasn't prepared for the nin waiting to attack him.

''Sasuke.'' Kagome whispered. She could hear the howling in her head getting louder.

''If only your ancestors could see you now. They would be so ashamed.'' The nin said.

Suddenly, some balls that Sasuke had put on the nin exploded. Sasuke threw some kunai tied with ninja wire, and pulled. The nin was tied tightly to a tree.

''Fire Style: Fire Dragon Jutsu!'' He shouted.

The fire raced towards the nin, and she started screaming in pain from the heat. Sasuke panted in exhaustion. Itachi jumped down to check on his twin, and Kagome stiffened. The nin broke through the wire with ease, and revealed sickly pale skin surrounding her now gold left eye.

''You have mastered the sharingan at such a young age. Amazing.'' The nin's voice got deeper, and more snake like with each word.

''I can definately use both of you, as well as the girl.'' The nin hissed, and wiped 'her' headband. It now had a note symbol on it.

''Orochimaru is my name, remember it. We will meet again soon.'' The nin started to burn the scroll in it's hand.

''Beat it.'' Itachi growled.

Kagome's eyes turned red, and her claws lengthened as she saw Orochimaru expand his neck, and lunge at the twins. She jumped down, and sliced at his face, snarling in anger. He brought his neck towards his body, and smirked at the girl.

''I see that you are getting more, and more protective of them. You will indeed be a useful tool in the future. Unil then.'' With that, Orochimaru sunk into the ground.

Itachi and Sasuke looked at the shaking Kagome. They couldn't see her face, but they could tell she was angry.

''Kagome?'' Itachi whispered, knowing she would hear him.

The girl slowly turned around, allowing them to see her red eyes, and the markings on her cheeks. They kept quiet, and saw the markings receed, and her eyes turn back to blue. Sasuke opened his arms, and she buried herself into them.

''I thought I wouldn't make it.'' She said shakily.

''You did. We're fine.'' He assured her.

She buried her face into his neck.

''My boys. I almost lost my boys.'' She kept whispering into his neck.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly, and Itachi rubbed her back.

''It's okay. Nothing is going to hurt us, you, or anyone else. It's okay.'' Itachi said.

Kagome was crying into Sasuke's neck by this point.

''My boys. Itachi, Sasuke.'' She cried.

Itachi lifted her head away from his twin's neck, and nuzzled her face, kissing her tears away.

''We won't leave you, ever. We love you more than anything, and we'll never abandon you.'' Sasuke stated, laying his head on her's tenderly, not liking that she was crying over them.

She eventually calmed down, and fell asleep from exhaustion. The Uchihas looked at eachother.

''She was so scared. I don't think I've ever seen her that frightned.'' Sasuke said.

Itachi nodded in agreement, and said.

''But on the bright side, at least we know she really cares for us.''

Sasuke smiled lightly, and kissed their crush's forehead.

_'Yes. And soon she will come to love us.'_ He thought. **(AN: I am sorry if anyone thinks that Kagome is the typical Mary- Sue, but I hate how wimpy, whiney, and pathetic the anime Kagome is. The manga one is slightly better, but that's only because she curses. The voice kind of annoys me too. The voice actress also does Videl's from DBZ, and I like that one SO much better.)**

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Elsewhere, Orochimaru came up through a tree, and Anko was getting closer. Orochimaru melted back into the tree somewhat.

_'He's close. I can feel it.'_ Anko thought.

Orochimaru opened an eye, and saw Anko walking towards him.

''Well lookie here. Anko, it has been a long time. I see that your niece has gotten rid of your curse mark. I have to say, she has to be the most beautiful creature that I have ever laid eyes on. Powerful too.'' He purred.

''Stay away from Kagome!'' She snarled.

''Now that is no way to talk to your sensei.'' He said.

He shot his tongue at her, and she dodged it. It followed her up the tree she ran up in, and wrapped around her. She used a jutsu to bring him out of the tree, and charged at him. She ran a kunai through both of their hands, and made a hand sign.

''We will both die here.'' Anko growled.

_'Ninja Art: Twin Snake Sacrafice jutsu.'_ She thought.

''You are going to die here alone, Anko.'' A voice said.

She gasped, and turned around to see Orochimaru. He peeled away the rest of the face mask he had been wearing. She saw the clone disappear, and Orochimaru snickered.

''Still a bad girl I see. Using a forbidden jutsu.'' He snickered.

She pulled the kunai out of her hand, and threw it at the snake like man. He caught it between hs fingers with ease.

''It won't work.'' He said with a smirk.

''Why are you here?'' She panted.

He walked foward, and said.

''I wish that I had a better greeting than this.'' He sighed.

''Let me guess. You are here to kill the Hokage.'' She said.

''Nope. I don't have enough back up just yet. But, I can tell you that by the time I leave, I will have your niece with me.'' He stated.

Anko snarled at him, and said.

''You will not take Kagome! She'd kill you, and those other two bastards as soon as she sees you, let alone follow you!''

''We shall see. Even if she doesn't follow us, we **will** use her. She will give us the power to rule all.'' He said.

Anko fell to her knees, and Orochimaru walked away.

''Make sure the exams don't stop early.'' Was his farewell words.

_'Kagome. I will not let them get you.'_ Anko mentally promised.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''It is time to strike. Move out!'' Neji told his team.

They all jumped off in different directions.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''She's not crying in her sleep now.'' Itachi stated.

He and Sasuke had laid their teammates in a row. They were currently looming over Kagome, Sasuke running his hand through her hair.

''I never want to see her that scared again.'' Sasuke stated.

''Me neither.'' Itachi agreed.

''If we ever see that snake again, we're killing him. That's our goal now.'' Sasuke said.

Itachi agreed again, and they went back to watching the demoness.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Anko wrapped the bandages around her hand.

''Someone needs to inform the Hokage, and Inutaisho about this.'' She muttered to herself.

She started to walk foward, but frowned when she saw three tigers coming out of the bushes.

''There you are, Anko.'' A voice called.

Two ANBU landed by her.

''Took ya long enough.'' She huffed in irritation.

''Sorry, but why did you call for us?'' One of them asked.

She smiled darkly, and said.

''Orochimaru is here.''

The two ANBU gasped, and one said.

''You need to tell Lord Hokage.''

''No. I'm going to the tower.'' She said.

''You need to tell the Hokage. You know that if Orochimaru is spotted that we need to alert him.''

''Fine. Tell Lord Hokage to come to the tower, and if you see my brother- in- law, tell him to come there too.'' Anko said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

The sound nin looked at Team 7 through their hiding place.

''We attack at dawn like Lord Orochimaru told us to. We are after the Taisho girl, and the Uchihas.'' The leader said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Sunlight peeked through the roots of Team 7's hideout. Itachi and Sasuke groaned when the light reached behind their eyelids. Their eyes snapped open when they heard three yawns.

''Wow, I haven't slept that great in ages!'' Naruto said.

''You two took care of me this whole time?'' Sakura squealed.

The twins ignored their teammates, and looked at Kagome. She was blinking in a tired way, and then she looked at them. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around their necks.

''Thank you.'' She whispered in their ears.

The twins felt blushes rising on their faces, but beat the hot feeling down.

''I love you.'' She said, and their eyes widened.

They saw Orochimaru walk foward from the bushes, and heard him say.

''I will have her, and take her away from you. You will never see her again, and if you do, she will hate you for not saving her.''

He transformed into a snake, and shot foward.

_'NO!'_ They tried to scream.

In real life, they woke up, and sighed in relief.

''It was just a dream.'' Itachi said.

They heard a rustle in the bushes, and looked over to see a squirrel running towards them. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, and tossed a kunai infront of it. It squealed, and charged back towards through bushes.

''Do you think they saw the exploding tag on it's back?'' A sound nin whispered from his hiding spot.

''No. I don't think that was why. Let's move closer.'' The leader said, chuckling at the end.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Lee was jumping through the forest at a fast speed. He kicked a tree, and 20 leaves started to fall.

''Okay, if I can get all of the leaves before they hit the ground, Kagome will fall maddly in love with me.'' Lee said to himself.

_'Maybe some other time, Lee.'_ He remembered her saying.

''But, on the bright side, she may fall in love with me later.'' He tried to cheer himself up.

With a new found confidence, he leapt at the leaves with fire in his eyes.

_'1, 2, 3, 4...'_ He started to count. He suddenly hit a tree limb, and was horrified when he saw the lone leaf fall to the ground.

''NOOOO!''

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Neji walked through the forest calmly.

''Come out.'' He called.

Team 10 stiffened in shock.

''How did he do that?'' Ino asked incrediously.

''What a drag.'' Shikamaru sighed.

''Well, on to stradegy 2.'' Ino smirked.

''You've got to be kidding.'' Shikamaru said.

''Do we have to?'' Chouji grumbled.

''Sorry, Chouji, but we have to.'' She said.

They came out of the bushes, and Ino squealed.

''I can't believe we're meeting Neji Hyuuga!''

''Oh, it's Hinata's, and Kagome's friends.'' Neji sighed.

Ino let her hair down.

''Hi, Neji. I'm so glad to see you here.'' She flirted with a wink.

''Bye.'' He retorted.

Ino started to punch the air in anger.

_'How come he wasn't blown over by my beauty?'_ She mentally growled.

''Are you challanging me to a fight by punching the air?'' Neji asked.

Ino stiffened, and grinned sheepishly.

''Course not, Nej. You know me. I guess I shouldn't have tried that, huh?'' She laughed nervously.

Neji looked at them.

''Leave.''

They agreed, and jumped back into the bushes.

''Uh, let's find someone else!'' Ino proclaimed.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Some hideout. Oh well, at least you two don't have to keep watch anymore.'' The leader said.

''We want to fight the Taisho girl. Wake her up.'' His male companion demanded.

''No way. You'll just have to settle for us. You can tell Orochimaru that we aren't going to take any of his shit again without him dying.'' Itachi growled.

''Hmph. Screw what Lord Orochimaru, Lord Ryokotsuei, and Lord Naraku want. I'm going to kill these two, and then the girl.'' The male companion stated.

''Fine, Zaku. But, you have to deal with our Lords. Attack!'' The leader said.

The three sound nin jumped, and Sasuke cut a wire, setting off a trap. The nin easily cut through it, and the leader said.

''Nice try, but you will not defeat us.''

''Leaf Hurricane!'' A voice called out.

The sound nin dodged the figure, and it stopped infront of the Uchihas. The figure was none other than Rock Lee.

''You should try harder. And I can't believe that the Uchiha heirs are so weak!'' Lee said.

The twins eyes twitched.

_'What do you expect when we fought a psycho snake, and have been up all night?'_ They thought in irritation.

''Who are you?'' The leader asked.

''I am the most handsome, and devilish ninja in the village. Rock Lee!'' Lee stated.

''What are you doing here?'' Sasuke asked in annoyance.

''I felt the red string of love that ties me to Kagome pull at my heart, and I knew she was in trouble!'' He stated dramatically.

''You do know that you two are enemies right now, right?'' Itachi asked.

''Yes, but as I said before, I will protect Kagome until I die!'' He retorted.

''She... would probably thank you right now.'' Sasuke said reluctantly.

Lee started to imagine Kagome swooning into his arms, and kissing him. The twins thought about that too, except they also saw her falling in love with him, and tons of little Lees/ Kagomes running around with her eyes, and his eyebrows. They shivered at that last part, and changed it to little Itachis/ Sasukes/ Kagomes running around.

''Alright, Zaku, you can have the Taisho girl. I'll take these 3.'' The leader sighed, tossing the scroll at Zaku.

The battle began.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Dammit! We can't find anyone weaker than us!'' Ino hollered in anger.

''I still say we go after Naruto's team. They're weak.'' Shikamaru said.

Ino got flames in her eyes.

''Take that back! Naruto, and Sakura may be weak, but Sasuke, Itachi, and Kagome kick ass! Oh, wait a minute. That's why you want to find their team, you want to see Kag- chan.'' She snickered at the end.

Shikamaru turned his head away to hide his blush.

''Whatever. Sorry if I upset you.'' He mumbled.

''Hey! There's Kagome's team!'' Chouji called from his spot in a tree.

His teammates leapt up on to the branch he was on, and Ino's eyes widened.

''It looks like there's a fight going on!'' She said.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''He's late. I didn't even know that Lee could be late.'' TenTen muttered.

''We can go find him if it makes you feel better.'' Neji sighed.

''Okay.'' She agreed.

They leapt into the forest.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_Lee was practicing a jutsu under Gai's watchful gaze. Lee brightned as soon as he saw that he got it right._

_''I did it sensei! After all that practice I finally did it!'' Lee rambled._

_Gai tried to get a word in, but couldn't. Finally he got fed up with Lee talking, and punched him in the face._

_''Are you ready for my awesome message?'' Gai asked._

_Lee perked up, and said._

_''Yes sir, Gai- sensei!''_

_Neji, and TenTen sweatdropped. How did they get stuck with those weirdos?_

_Gai then told Lee how the technique he had just learned is illegal, and how it could only be used under certain circumstances._

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_'The conditions have been met, sensei.'_ Lee thought, unwrapping his bandages.

The leader dashed towards Lee at a quick speed.

_'To protect the life of someone you love!'_

Lee then used the jutsu, and sped towards the leader with unimaginable speed.

_'Where did he go?'_ The leader thought in confusion.

Lee's bandages wrapped around the masked ninja, and they went flying towards the ground. Zaku broke their fall with a jutsu, making a big dust cloud form. When it cleared, Lee had hopped away, and the masked nin laid there.

_'I gotta bad feeling.'_ Lee thought.

''Good thing I did that. You could have been injured much more seriously.'' Zaku said dryly.

The masked nin shook his head to dislodge the hazy feeling, and Lee gasped in shock.

''Nice jutsu. I could have been taken out if Zaku didn't soften the dirt.'' The nin muttered.

Lee panted in exhaustion, and the nin smirked unnoticabley.

''My turn.''

Lee tried to stay up right, swaying a little in tiredness. The nin ran past Lee, and chuckled in amusement. Lee started blinking rapidly when he noticed everything was blurry, and looked like moving blobs of color.

''This jutsu is faster than the speed of sound.'' The nin stated.

Lee fell to his knees in weariness, and winced at the painful feeling in his body. He threw up a little, and Sasuke called out.

''You okay, Lee?''

Lee began to whimper in pain. He held a hand up to his ear, and gave a little cry of agony,

''Oh yes, I almost forgot about this device I am wearing.'' The mask nin said.

_'What the hell does that thing do?'_ Sasuke growled in his mind.

''I may not be able to hit you physically, but I can do it with sound.'' The masked nin chuckled darkly.

''Sound?'' Lee asked weakly.

''He's using vibrations.'' Itachi mumbled.

''Yes. You're as samrt as my lords said you were. Must be nice being an Uchiha prodigy, no?'' The nin asked mockingly.

The nin ran at the twins intent on killing them, but Lee once again interfered.

_'He's protecting us?'_ They thought in awe.

Lee was very weary, but managed to say.

''I love Kagome more than anything. Even if you two are my rivals for her affection, you are still her friends, and ultimately mine too. As much as I'd hate to admit it, she would be heartbroken if anything bad happened to you.''

The nin slammed his device/ arm brace by Lee's head, and used a jutsu to make Lee's ear bleed. Lee choked, and fell foward to his knees in the worst pain he ever felt.

''Stop!'' Itachi growled.

The nin looked up, and blinked.

''I almost forgot about you two. Well, time to finish this.''

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Naruto, pinkie, and Kagome are out, Lee is also down for the count, and the Uchiha twins look like they're not much use either.'' Shikamaru mused from his place in the bushes with his teammates.

''Hmph. If Kagome was awake, she'd kick their asses in a heartbeat.'' Ino stated smartly.

''Well she's not. Make a decision, we either leave, or help them. I know you don't like Naruto, or Sakura much, but you do like Kagome, and the twins, right?'' Shikamaru asked,

Ino looked deep in thought, remebering what happened the day she met Kagome.

**Flashback**

_A 6 year old Ino was sitting on a bench at the park, crying at what had just happened._

_'So what if I like Sasuke too. It didn't give Sakura the right to call me all those names, or push me like that.' The little blonde girl sniffled in her mind._

_''Are you okay?'' A soft, but comforting voice asked._

_Ino looked up from where she had her head on her knees, about to yell at whoever bothered her, but she couldn't do anything but gap at the person infront of her._

_''H- hello, Lady K- kagome.'' Ino said softly._

_Kagome smiled down at the slightly younger girl, and said._

_''Please, no formalities. Your name is Ino Yamanaka, correct? I believe we have all of our ninja classes together. Why are you crying?''_

_Ino sniffled a little, and said._

_''You know Sakura, right? You know, pink hair, green eyes, wears a bow on her head. We have kunoichi classes with her. Well, she found out I like Sasuke Uchiha, and she called me lots of mean names, and pushed me on to the ground.''_

_Kagome's eyes softened at the sad girl, and she sat on the bench next to her. She wrapped an arm around Ino, and hugged her._

_''Don't listen to that wannabee kunoichi. So what if you like Sasuke. No one owns him, including Sakura, so that doesn't give her a right to do that. If you like him, you can like him. If you love him, you can love him. No matter what, it is your descision on what your feelings towards people are.'' She told Ino._

_Ino took a few seconds to think about what Kagome said. When she finally thought it over, she lept at Kagome, and pulled her in a tight hug._

_''You're right! If I like Sasuke, I can like Sasuke! You know, you're nicer than I thought you would be. Do you wanna be friends?'' Ino asked shyly._

_Kagome smiled at her, and hugged her back._

_''I would love to be friends. In fact, I'm going to meet a couple of other friends right now. You know Sango Takahashi, and Hinata Hyuuga, right?''_

_The two began chatting the whole time it took to find the other girls, and a new friendship was born._

**End Flashback**

_'Kagome's been nice to me since we've met. She's like the Nee- chan I never got to have.'_ Ino thought.

''O-, Ino!'' Shikamaru yelled, breaking her out of her thoughts.

''What?'' She asked.

''What's your decision. Are we going to help them?'' Shikamaru asked in annoyance.

''Why you asking me?'' Ino growled.

Shikamaru recoiled slightly in shock.

_'I want to help Kagome, but what use will I be dead?'_ Ino thought in despair.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Chapter complete! Sorry that I haven't updated this story for so long, but here it is. I'd like at least 25 reviews before I update, please. Remember, ****vote on the poll!**


	14. Chapter 13:The Forest of Death Pt 3

**Disclaimer: Don't own a thing.**

**AN: You guys are awesome! The last chapter was my best reviewed yet.**

**On with the chapter!**

**Official Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke**

**NarutoxHinata**

**MirokuxSango**

**KakashixAnko**

**SesshomaruxTemari**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

Chapter 12: The Forest of Death Pt 3

''Hah!'' Sasuke shouted, throwing a group of shuriken at Zaku, who blocked them.

_'Damn, my shuriken will only bounce off.'_ Sasuke growled in his head.

They heard a quiet groan from behind them. The twins whirled around to see the female sound nin holding Kagome, and Sakura up by their hair.

''Hmm. The pink haired one takes good care of her hair, but the Taisho girl's is much prettier, and better. I got an idea. How about we wake them up so they can watch us kill those Uchihas.'' She snickered.

''No need.'' Kagome said, opening her blue eyes, causing the female to let go of her hair in surprise.

''When did you wake up?'' Zaku asked in astonisment.

''Oh, a little while ago. Now, miss sound ninja, would you please let go of Sakura?'' Kagome purred in a dangerous voice, causing the nins to shiver.

''Hn. She's still weak. Don't let the pink haired bitch go.'' Zaku ordered, walking closer to Kagome.

In the bushes, Ino and Shikamaru were tensed.

''Uh oh. This looks bad.'' He mumbled.

_'What do I do? I want to help them, but I'll most likely get killed!'_ Ino panicked within her mind.

Kagome took out a kunai, and twirled it around on a finger.

''That won't work, Taisho girl.'' The female nin smirked.

''It's not for you.'' Kagome replied. With a flick of her wrist, everyone watched in amazement as the kunai tore through Sakura's hair, releasing her from the Sound nin.

Kagome watched Sakura's hitai- ate come out of her hair, and mentally thought.

_'As much as we don't get along, it is my job to protect people. As much as you wish you were, you're not a ninja. You never should have been a genin in the first place.'_

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, but closed them before anyone could notice.

''Dammit! Kin, kill her!'' Zaku snarled.

Kin charged at Kagome, and punched, only to be met with air.

_'Hmph. She lives up to her families heritage.'_ Zaku mused.

She appeared infront of him, and she shoved a kunai deeply into his arm, and bit down on to the other.

''Get the hell of me!'' Zaku hollered, punching at Kagome's head.

_'Just a little longer.'_ She thought, biting down harder.

Her friends eyes were wide as they saw the Taisho girl get her head beaten.

_'She does all of this for her friends. She does all of this for us, and we never really appreciated it.'_ Ino thought, tears pooling in her eyes.

Visions of when they were children flashed into her mind. Every time someone had a problem, or Sakura and Kikyo teased someone, Kagome always tried to make the person feel better.

_'There!'_ Kagome yelled in her mind.

A red mist seeped out from between her mouth, and Zaku's arm, and she mentally winced as she felt the pain seep in.

Ino remembered when Kagome first introduced her to Sango, and Hinata, and the first time she stood up to Sakura infront of Kagome.

Kagome's forehead was bleeding a little by this point, and the mist continued to seep out.

''What are you doing?'' Zaku screeched in pain.

Ino's tears spilled down her face, and she watched as Kagome barely removed her teeth from Zaku's arm.

''I pushed my purification power into your body. It won't come out, and it will slowly purify you from the inside.'' Kagome panted.

''Well, I'll make sure my death isn't in vain!" Zaku shouted. He was about to do a jutsu on Kagome, when Team 10 appeared infront of her.

''You'll have to get through us before you get her.'' Ino growled.

''Ino...'' Kagome gasped.

''You do so much for us, Kagome. Now it's time for us to do something for you.'' Ino stated.

''But, I don't wanna fight!'' Chouji argued.

''Come on, let the fatass go.'' Zaku sighed.

Chouji's ears twitched.

''Did I just hear that right?'' He asked.

_'Uh oh. Chouji's pissed now.'_ Shikamaru groaned.

Chouji spun around, and with fire in his eyes yelled.

''I'm just a little chubby! No one calls me a fatass!''

Everyone sweatdropped at the dramatic show that Chouji was putting on.

''Well, you just put the odds in our favor.'' Shikamaru stated.

_'Shit. We need to get rid of them. The Taisho girl, and the Uchiha twins are the targets.'_ Zaku thought.

''Take care of your teammates, Kag- chan. We'll be okay.'' Ino assured the demoness.

Kagome nodded in thanks, and went over to the twins.

''Come on, follow me.'' She said.

She then picked up Sakura, and started to go back towards Naruto.

_'Eek! Sasuke, or Itachi is carrying me in their arms!'_ Sakura mentally squealed, not noticing how the chest she was currently pressed against was large, perky, and soft.

_'I need to talk to them.'_ Kagome thought before she went into a meditating state.

Zaku ended up fighting Chouji, Shikamaru the leader, and Ino switching bodies with Kin.

''We aren't after the scrolls, or becoming chunin. We are only here for the twins, and the Taisho girl. No more, no less.'' The leader said.

''If we kill Kin, it will kill your friend too.'' Zaku snickered.

''You're just second- rate ninja.'' The leader stated.

''So does that make you third- rate?'' A voice asked.

They looked up to see Neji, and TenTen in a tree.

''About time they got here.'' Sasuke mumbled.

''I swear, you Konoha nin are like bugs. A never ending supply.'' The leader sighed.

''I don't like when someone uses my friends as dummies.'' Neji said, activating his byakugan.

''Well, are you coming down, or not?'' The leader asked.

''No need.'' Neji stated.

Everyone gasped as they saw Kagome's aura turn a blue that matched her eyes, and heard a dark chuckle fill the air. When she opened her eyes, they were red with a thin cat like slit for the pupil.

''She's finally let us come out.'' A voice that was clearly not Kagome purred.

A sinister laughter errupted from her throat, and she threw her head back.

''What do you mean, 'she let you out'?'' Zaku demanded.

''Oh, forgive my rudeness. Allow me to introduce myself. I'm Akai, one of the Shikon no Tama spirits.'' 'Kagome' said.

Everyones eyes widened at that.

''A spirit from the Shikon?'' Itachi muttered.

''Yes. As you know, there are 4 spirits in this damned jewel. Me, Midoriko, Kiiroi, and Murasaki. Together we make the Shikon no Tama. And as much as we hate what Midoriko did to us, we like her descendant. Now, why does said descendant have blood on her, and who caused it?'' Akai asked, raising an eyebrow.

Everyone shivered from the bloodlust rolling off of 'him'.

Ino switched back into her own body quickly, and Chouji ran back to the bushes where Shikamaru was.

''I'll take them all out with one shot!'' Zaku growled.

''Wait, don't!'' The leader hollered.

''Super Sonic Wave!'' Zaku hollered.

A bright burst of light started flying everywhere, and everyone had to brace themselves so that they wouldn't be blown away. Once the attack was over, Zaku smirked.

''They're dust now.'' He chuckled.

''Not really.'' Akai said, appearing behind the sound nin.

Zaku was to slow to avoid the kick to his person. He rolled to a stop in front of his leader. Akai appeared behind Zaku, and roughly broke both his arms. Akai turned towards the remaining sound nin.

''You're next.'' Akai purred.

Itachi, and Sasuke panicked.

''Kagome, stop!'' Itachi shouted.

The twins ran as fast as their weakened bodies could, and hugged her tightly. The possessed girl turned around, raising an eyebrow.

''Kagome is not here right now.'' Akai stated.

''Then we'll bring her back.'' Sasuke hissed. With that, he slammed his mouth on Kagome's.

The red cat like eyes were slowly replaced with an exotic blue. When Sasuke drew back, Kagome blinked slowly.

''Sas- chan? What happened? I thought that Akai had possessed me.'' She asked in a confused voice.

Sasuke smiled down at her.

''He did, but I brought you back. I missed those blue eyes of your's.'' He stated.

The leader sighed, and put down his team's scroll.

''We have no hopes of defeating you, Lady Taisho. I'll make you a deal. You get the scroll, we get to keep our lives. Does that sound fair?'' The leader asked.

Kagome blinked slowly from where she was sandwhiched between the Uchihas. As the sound nin picked up his teammates, Sakura finally decided she wanted the spotlight.

''Why is that Orochimaru guy, and whoever else you were talking about targeting Sasuke, Itachi, and Kagome?'' She boldly asked.

''Beats me. We were just told to look out for them, and try to defeat them. We tried, and failed, so now we are leaving.'' The leader said, walking into the forest.

The three teams watched them go in silence. Finally, Shikamaru broke it with much reluctance.

''Ino, you go check on Lee. Chouji, let's check on Naruto.'' He ordered.

The other Team 10 members complied. Up in the trees, Neji was pondering over what he saw.

_'I didn't know that the Taisho clan was demonic. Kagome must have had a reason to hide this, so I won't call it forth... yet.'_ He thought.

''Of course you can feed me ramen, Hinata.'' Naruto sighed in his sleep, a blush clear on his tan face.

''Even in his sleep.'' Shikamaru said with a chuckle.

''Can I wake him up?'' Chouji asked excitedly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Kagome was currently sitting in Itachi's lap with the twins rubbing soothing circles on her back.

''You okay, Kag- chan?'' Sasuke asked softly.

Kagome nodded absentmindedly. She was pondering over the whole ordeal that had just happened.

_'Sasuke kissed me. He may have done it so I could come back, but he still kissed me. *sigh* I don't know what to think.'_ She thought.

She snuggled her face into Itachi's neck, and relaxed even furthur.

_'Whatever it was, I kind of liked it.'_ She stated, smiling lightly.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Get down!'' Naruto hollered once he woke up.

_'Shit! Where could that grass ninja be?'_ He thought in a frenzy.

Kagome giggled at her brother's expression while the others either sighed, or smirked.

''Um, Sakura? What happened to your hair?'' Naruto asked dumbly.

Sakura tilted her head in confusion, and then brought a hand up to her short locks. Her eyes widened comically, and she screamed in horror.

''My hair! My long, silky, gorgeous hair!'' She cried.

TenTen dropped down from the trees.

''I'll take care of him.'' She stated. She then started to shake Lee in a harsh manner.

''Wake up, you dumbass!'' TenTen snarled.

Lee opened his eyes, one slightly swollen.

''When did you get here, TenTen?'' He asked in confusion.

TenTen then started to explain everything to him, and Sakura started mking a fuss again.

''That bitch cut my hair! Now I'll look slightly less attractive than normal.'' Sakura whined in a dramtic fashion.

''You can't loose what you didn't have.'' Naruto mumbled.

''Shut up, you freak!''

Kagome walked over to where Lee was.

''Thank you for protecting me, and my teammates. You really are a great friend, Lee- Lee.'' Kagome said, using the nickname she gave him when they were much younger.

Lee got tears in his eyes.

''You're welcome, Kaggers!'' He cried, hugging her tightly.

Sakura marched over to Ino, and gave her an arrogant look.

''Ino- pig, fix my hair.'' She ordered in a snobby voice.

Ino's eye twitched.

''Fine. But only because I can't stand looking at that hideous haircut.''

Sakura sniffed.

''Don't look at me. Blame the Taisho bitch.''

Ino yanked on Sakura's hair.

''Don't call Kag- chan that!'' Ino growled.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Shorter chapter than what ItaxKagxSas Fan usually writes, but she told me to leave this story alone until she gets back, and this is all she wrote.**


	15. Chapter 14:Crappy Filler Chapter

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything.**

**AN: I think the last chapter had my favorite reviews. I'm just so happy that you guys like this as much as like writing it. This story will probably have a 25 chapter max before I start the sequal. And just a heads up, updates will be slower due to me writing my first novel ^^**

**Official Pairings:**

**ItachixKagomexSasuke**

**NarutoxHinata**

**MirokuxSango**

**KakashixAnko**

**SesshomaruxTemari**

**Warnings: Language, powerful Kagome, Kikyo and Sakura bashing, eventual lemons (Itachi and Sasuke will be twins in this fic, and Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are Kagome's full brothers)**

Chapter 13: The Hated Filler Chapter

After a brief talk, the ninja teams parted ways. Sakura was currently trying to be leader.

''Alright. Freaks, you go and get some food. Me, Itachi, and Sasuke will go get some firewood.'' She sniffed.

Her teammates all rose an eyebrow.

''Uh huh. Yeah, Kagome, you come fishing with me, and Sasuke. Naruto, you and Sakura can go get some firewood.'' Itachi said.

Naruto, and Sakura immediately protested.

''But, Teme2! I don't want to be alone with the pink haired banshee! We all know that she likes to take advantage of sexy young men! She'll probably rape me!'' Naruto shouted.

''I would not! I'm saving myself for Sasuke, and/ or Itachi!'' Sakura growled.

Kagome mentally snorted.

_'Yeah, you're a virgin. And I'm actually a seven inch tall fairy.'_ She thought sarcastically.

She didn't say it out loud, seeing as how that would cause Sakura to start screeching, and give her an even worse headache.

''Fine. Come on, blonde freak. The sooner we get the firewood, the sooner I can be back with my Sasuke.'' Sakura huffed.

Naruto shot the twins a glare that clearly stated, _I- know- where- you- sleep- and no- one- will- be- able- to- protect- you._ The twins ignored the glare. Kagome turned towards the Uchihas.

''Well, let's get to fishing.''

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

Itachi rose a hand in the air, making sure not to move a muscle. After a minute of being still, he swept his hand downward, and a large fish landed on the bank. Kagome quickly held it down so it wouldn't flop back into the water.

''Alright, boys. I think this should be enough.'' She stated.

To be honest, it was more than they needed. Each of them had caught three humongous fish that were easily the size of an arm.

The twins nodded, and arranged the fish so they could carry them. They were walking in a comfortable, but about half- way back, Sasuke asked.

''Hey, Kag- chan? Your cousins are coming here for the next challange, right?''

''Yes, that's right. Why do you ask?''

''You've never really mentioned them, that's all. How old are they, and what do they look like?''

''Well, Hiten, and Bankotsu are our age. Like you, they are twins. They both have long black braids, and tan skin, but Bankotsu has sapphire eyes while Hiten has red eyes. Jakotsu is the same age as Neji, and Lee. He is really feminine looking, but don't tell him that. He hates any girl outside of our family, and friends. Like I've said before, he's also gay, so try not to be offended if he hits on you.'' She said.

Itachi, and Sasuke nodded absentmindedly. They already had to deal with Kagome's overprotective father, brothers, and some of the uncles, and cousins that lived in the Taisho compound. How bad would three more be?

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

''Finally! We can open these damn things!'' Naruto yelled excitedly, grabbing the two scrolls.

Team 7 had just made it to the tower in the middle of the forest. As soon as Naruto opened the scroll, smoke started to come out.

''Throw it away, Dobe!'' Sasuke ordered.

Naruto complied, and threw the scroll away from his teammates, and himself. Soon the smoke disappeared, and there stood Iruka.

''Hey, squirts. Long time no see, eh?'' He said in a joking voice.

''Where did you come from, Iruka- Sensei?'' Naruto asked in confusion.

''I asked to be the one to greet you once you reached the tower. Looks like you got here at just the right time.'' Iruka stated, looking at a timer that he had pulled out from his chunin vest.

They all gave a sigh of relief.

''Well, you guys look hungry. How 'bout we go to Ichiraku, and get some ramen on me?'' Iruka asked.

Naruto tackled his old teacher to the ground.

''I love you, Iruka- Sensei!'' He cried.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

_'Damn. Out of everyone that passed, 24 still remain. I wanted single didgets!'_ Anko pouted in her head.

The Hokage was congratulating the teams that passed, and Gai was talking Kakashi's ear off.

''Your team isn't half bad, Kakashi. But then again, you have Kagome on your team. She'll pose a threat to my students in this test.'' Gai commented.

Kakashi looked up from his Icha Icha Paradise book.

''Did someone say something?'' He asked, looking around as if the person had run away.

Gai's bushy eyebrow twitched.

_'You're cool, Kakashi. I respect that in a rival. In fact, you're too cool, and it really bugs the heck out of me.'_ He thought, a fire igniting in his eyes.

_'So that's Gai- Sensei's rival. Hmph. I wish I could see what is under that mask. From what I can tell, he is cute.'_ TenTen thought.

_'Gai- Sensei is so cool! He just radiates awesomeness!'_ Lee mentally squealed.

Across the room, Zaku was glaring at a certain Taisho.

_'I'll get you for my arms, bitch.'_ He snarled in his head.

The Hokage continued on with his speech with what this next test was about, and what it meant when a man suddenly poofed infront of him.

''Would you mind if I took over as referee, Lord Hokage?'' The man asked.

The Hokage nodded, and took a step back. The man stood up.

''Hel- _cough cough_- lo. I'm -_cough_- Hayate -_cough_-. Before the third -_cough_- test begins, I'd -_cough_- like for you -_cough cough_- to do me a favor.'' Hayate said.

Everyone stared at him attently.

''We need to -_cough_- have a prelima -_cough_- nary round.'' Hayate managed to get out.

''Aw man. This is going to take forever.'' Shikamaru bemoaned. He could be watching the clouds instead of doing this.

''There are too many of you remaining, so we have to narrow it down. If anyone would like to quit, speak up. The prelimanary round will begin in a moment.'' Anko said loudly.

''Who the hell would want to quit now after all of that crap we went through?'' Kiba muttered in disbelief.

''The prelimanary is starting now?'' Sakura gasped.

A couple teams quit. One of them being Kabuto's.

''Why is he quitting?'' Naruto asked in confusion. The raven heads of Team 7 narrowed their eyes suspiciously.

_'Somethings not right.'_ Thought Kagome.

''Okay, we now have twenty of you maggots left. We will hold ten rounds of one- on- one matches, and whoever wins will get to particiapte in the final exam. There are no real rules. Only when someone admitts defeat, dies, or is knocked out will a match end.'' Anko stated.

She said something to make the board above spin around with different names. It finally stopped.

**Sasuke Uchiha vs Yoroi Akado**

''Alright. Anyone who's name isn't up on the board, go up the staircase closest to you.'' Hayate said.

The match didn't last more than a minute.

_'It's a shame, really. I expected at least a small challange.'_ Sasuke sighed.

As he got closer to his teammates, he felt a warm, tingly feeling rise up in him when Kagome gave him a bright smile.

''I knew you wouldn't have any trouble, Sas- chan.'' She said affectionately.

Sasuke shuffled a bit as he felt every male in the arenas glare on his back. Apparently they weren't to happy about the beautiful girl's attention on him, and her being so kindly to him.

''Damn, Teme1. You couldn't have put in a little more flare?'' Naruto sighed, shaking his head as if Sasuke had just made an idiot of himself.

''Naruto! Stop being mean to Sasuke! Don't listen to him, Naruto's an idiot. You were amazing Sasuke.'' Sakura giggled in that fangirl tone.

Soon enough, Shino and Zaku fought with Shino being the winner, and Zaku being carried away by medic nins. Sakura and Ino faced off against eachother, which ended with both of them knocking eachother out. Kagome, hearing what they said, shook her head at their childishness.

_'Sakura, you really didn't need to call Ino a lesbian bimbo who follows after me everywhere.'_ Kagome thought.

Temari and TenTen fought next, then it was Shikamaru and Kin, and then Kiba and Naruto. After Naruto beat Kiba, he walked right past the insulting Sakura right up to Hinata.

''Sorry that I had to beat up Kiba, Hina- chan.'' Naruto said in an honest voice.

Hinata's face rivaled a tomatoe.

''I- it's o- okay. I- it was a good m- match.'' She complimented.

Naruto's face was now the same shade of red, and Kagome was smirking.

_'They are so cute together.'_ She thought.

Of course, she was pissed off when she saw how bad Neji beat the Hyuuga Heiress up. Naruto had nearly killed him in his rage.

_'Poor Naruto. Poor Hina- chan.'_ Kagome thought sympatetically.

Naruto was looking down at the eggplant haired girl with tears in his eyes. Gaara, and Lee fought after the Hyuuga cousins. Apparently Gaara's bloodlust hadn't decreased, and he ended up nearly killing Lee.

''He's just like you.'' Kagome whispered to Naruto.

''Whadaya mean?''

''He knows what it is like to not have a friend in the world. You have us, but not until a few days ago, he didn't have anyone. Not even his own siblings liked him.'' She explained.

Naruto looked at the redhead, before looking back at Kagome.

_'She's right. I was lucky enough to find Kagome, the Taishos, and the Uchihas. Gaara really didn't have anyone.'_ He thought.

''Dammit! I wanted to fight next.'' Kagome growled, pouting her full lips.

Itachi chuckled, and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

''Guess you'll have to wait, Kag- chan.'' He mummered.

She gave him a bright smile, and he blushed heavily. She really was too cute for her own good.

Kankuro eventually beat Chouji in their match, and Kagome pumped a fist in the air when she realized it was her turn. Just as everyone thought, she won her match. **(AN: Sorry, people. But it's about 2 in the morning, and my fingers are cramping.)**

''Okay, everyone. You will haveone month to train for the last exam. Have fun while you can.'' Hayate said. With that, he disappeared.

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O

**AN: Yes, yes, I know, a filler chapter *shudders*, and no ItaxKagxSas action! I'm so mean. In my defense, I kind of ran out of inspiration for this chapter. But the next chapter will be full of romance, certain people bashing, and Kaggie's cousins come into the picture. Give me some ideas about how they should torture Skankura, and Kinky- ho!**

**Oh, and by the way, I'll have the first chapter of Kagome's Many Men up by Sunday!**


	16. Adoption

AN: I hate that I've had to do this, but I think we all knew this was coming. This story is up for a adoption. I am sorry, but I cannot continue this story. I just can't find inspiration to continue this story. Anyone who is interested in adopting can PM me. I will be continuing Kagome's Many Men, and my new story. No, it is not an anime story. I have fallen in love with the Damon Salvatorex Bella Swan pairing, so I have decided to write a story. I hope you will all check it out whenever it is put up. Thank you all for reading so far, and to whomever adopts this story, I will be looking forward to what you plan for our resident ninja. 


End file.
